El séptimo sello
by Haru19
Summary: Levi, príncipe de las tinieblas, se hará cargo de un bebé luego de haber asesinado a sus padres. Todo ello para lograr sus oscuros propósitos. Mpreg LevixEren (no supe dar un sumamry mejor, perdón :c)
1. Chapter 1

_1-El nacimiento del mundo_

_Antes de que el mundo viera la luz, Dios convivía en su paraíso con sus ángeles y arcángeles. _

_Creo la Tierra y junto a ella al hombre, hecho a su imagen y semejanza, y para que no se encontrara sólo hizo a la mujer, su compañera. Todos sus ángeles estuvieron dichosos de la creación, salvo uno._

_Sin esperanza en lo recién creado, se puso en contra del todo poderoso y generando así su ira, fue despojado de sus alas y desterrado de los cielos._

_El ángel caído, furioso liberó sobre la Tierra una diversidad de atrocidades que atormentarían al hombre. Pero, Dios que les tenía tanto amor cercó con grandes muros el paso de los males. _

_Pero un día, fue traicionado por ellos y como castigo destruyó los muros dejando entrar todas las atrocidades que atacarían a la Tierra y con ello, ambos bandos apostaron el futuro haciendo del mundo un campo de batalla entre, lo que hoy conocemos como, el cielo y el infierno. _

Una noche fría de invierno, era cubierta por un manto blanco por una larga nevada y a las afueras de la ciudad se hallaba un pequeño hogar. El silenció en el desolado lugar hacia espacio a nuevos sonidos esa noche, el disparo ensordecedor hacía eco a sus alrededores, acompañado de un llanto de un bebé.

-¡Carla cierra la puerta y dibuja el sello que te enseñe!-le ordenó el hombre mientras cargaba la pistola que llevaba en sus manos- Espera aquí y prepárate.

-Sí-obedeció firme la mujer dejando al bulto que llevaba en sus brazos en una cuna de madera-

El hombre salió y cerró la puerta y enseguida la mujer que había recibido una orden, se dispuso a dibujar un gran sello de su lado de la puerta. Cuando acabó, de un cajón extrajo una pistola muy similar a la anterior. La guardó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y se acercó a la cuna, de ella se escuchaba el fuerte sollozo de una pequeña criatura. Se apoyó en los extremos de ella y extendió su brazo al interior:

-Tranquilo, Papá y mamá no dejaran que nada te ocurra-sus palabras calmaron al pequeño que reconoció la dulce voz de su madre-

Fuera de la habitación, el hombre se hallaba tenso y atento. Mantenía el arma entre sus manos firme y buscaba desesperadamente hacia todas las direcciones. Un pequeño gato negro apareció por el pasillo, se acercaba lentamente mirando al hombre que ya se había dado cuenta de su presencia. A pocos metros de él, se detuvo y maulló en un tono mucho más grave de lo normal y el pequeño animal se transformó a un ser de apariencia humana, con fríos ojos grises y pelo negro. De su cabeza salían unos cuernos similares a los de un carnero y su cuerpo no era visible por el gran abrigo de pelaje negro, que lo cubría como una capa.

-No te veía hace tiempo Grisha-habló el personaje-

-Levi-dijo entre dientes con completo desprecio y apunto a la cabeza de este-

-Me has hecho un gran favor al venir aquí, sin tus asquerosos perros cuidándote el culo.

-¡Lárgate demonio!-apretó el gatillo tres veces-

Las balas viajaron a gran velocidad, pero nunca impactaron al objetivo. Se detuvieron justo frente de sus ojos como si estuvieran flotando, y, antes de reaccionar las balas fueron devueltas a su dueño en lo profundo de sus entrañas. Calló al suelo arrodillado sin poder contener la gran cantidad de sangre que salió de su boca.

Levi avanzó al cuerpo que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, con mucha dificultad Grisha levantó su cabeza para observarlo, por última vez. Sus ojos parecían salirse de su lugar y agarró con fuerzas su pecho, su vida terminó en ese instante. Su corazón ya no volvería a funcionar. Soltó el cadáver que retumbo en el suelo y se encontró frente a la puerta. Estaba protegida por un sello, un sello que no fue problema para Levi destrozarlo junto con la puerta dejando el camino libre.

Al entrar, la esposa de Grisha se encontraba lista para disparar de la misma forma que lo había hecho su esposo, la misma expresión de desprecio e ira con la única diferencia de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pero no disparó, ella no era tan osada como su marido, sus manos temblaban pero mantenía su postura.

-¡Aléjate! ¡No te acerques!-le amenazaba desesperada-

Al verla así, sonrió, una sonrisa la cual reflejaba tanta crueldad que te entumecía por completo. Si había algo que Levi adoraba, era ver como se hundían en su desesperación y sus más oscuros sentimientos.

Sin siquiera poder disparar una vez, tuvo la misma reacción que su esposo al sentir su corazón contraerse. No pudo mantenerse de pie y calló al suelo. Poco a poco su vista se iba nublando, el oxígeno se volvía irrespirable y su cuerpo iba apagándose. Con todas sus fuerzas, se estiró a la pistola que estaba a su costado, iba hacerlo, por su hijo. Pero cuando logró tenerla y dirigirse nuevamente hacia el demonio, su rostro se desfiguró al encontrarse con el rostro de este de frente. No pudo moverse, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y no respondía.

-Buen intento-apuntó el arma de la mujer a su vientre-

Su condición no le permitió soltar un gemido de dolor siquiera, se desplomó por completo en el frío suelo sin haber hecho nada. Su cuerpo inhalaba y exhalaba los últimos átomos de oxígeno, su rostro daba hacia la cuna donde su hijo lloraba nuevamente. Podía escucharlo, pero ya había perdido la visibilidad. Con sus últimas fuerzas, estiró los dedos de sus manos buscando llegar al lecho del pequeño.

-E-eren…-llamó por última vez-

Una mujer con características similares a Levi apareció al instante después de que Carla liberara su llamada agonizante. Tenía el pelo castaño y llevaba unos anteojos con ella, su presencia simulaba ser menos espeluznante que la de Levi.

-¡Levi! No me dejaste diversión otra vez…-calló al suelo decepcionada-

-Aún no he acabado-se acercó a la cuna-

En el interior se hallaba el bebé de unos meses de edad. No paraba de llorar. Debido al alboroto de hace un momento, el llanto del infante no era tan notorio como ahora. Le resultaban desagradables los bebés, molestos, asquerosos y sobre todo de ninguna utilidad.

Lo vio a los ojos, listo para arrebatarle esa vida que llevaba con él de un golpe, pero algo lo detuvo. El niño había dejado de llorar y a los segundos, le sonrió. Nunca había visto nada similar, un niño, que se suponía era más perceptible a este tipo de cosas, no le tenía miedo.

-Oh-moduló en asombro-Tienes más agallas que tus padres.

No hubo caso. Todo parecía un chiste para el pequeño. Estiraba sus brazos y movía sus pequeñas piernas mientras reía, parecía divertido para él. La castaña se acercó al escucharlo, el bebé tampoco tuvo temor al verla, la observo con curiosidad y les regaló más sonrisas.

-Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-de su capa salió un brazo que extendió al pequeño. En lugar de manos, tenía unas garras similares a las de una bestia. El menor al verlas tomó una de sus grotescas garras como si se tratase de un juguete-¡Wo! ¡Un humano que no le teme a demonios! ¡Déjame ocuparme de él!

-No.

-¿¡Por qué!? Tú ya tuviste entretención-le reclamó-

-Tengo planeado algo mejor-miró al pequeño-Puede sernos de utilidad.

-No me digas que… ¡Jajajaja!-explotó en carcajadas sin terminar su frase-

-Hanji-le regaño-

-Perdón, perdón. No puedo creerlo ¿Vas a jugar al padre?-se burlaba de su compañero-Y no sólo eso, es hijo de cazadores de demonios.

-Justamente por eso puede sernos de utilidad y, el mocoso tiene agallas.

-¿Y tú crees que te será fiel? En cualquier momento nos traicionará.

-Si eso ocurre, no tendré ningún problema en deshacerme de él-la miró decidido-

-Mmmm-sostuvo su barbilla mientras pensaba en la idea-De acuerdo, apostemos en este niño. Será divertido, nuestro mundo ya está siendo muy aburrido.

-Esto será secreto ¿Entiendes?-tomó al infante en una manta como si fuera una bolsa y se lo entregó a Hanji-

-Cuenta con ello. Hola pequeña vida basada en carbono-comenzó a juguetear con el pequeño en sus brazos-

-Se llama Eren-recordó el nombre que pronuncio la madre antes de morir-

-¡Eren, espero nos seas de ayuda cuento contigo!-le sonrió la castaña-

Las risas de Eren hicieron eco por última vez en ese lugar, posterior a ello los tres desaparecieron quedando solamente la evidencia de la cruel aniquilación que se llevó a cabo esa noche. La noticia no tardó en llegar, tanto la policía como compañeros exorcistas de las victimas llegaron a ver el horrible acontecimiento. Se sabía que la mujer había dado a luz hace unos meses, pero del bebé nunca se encontró nada y fue declarado muerto junto a sus padres.

_15 años más tarde…_

-¿¡Quién demonios te crees pendejo!?

Vi venir uno de puños cargado con mucha fuerza a mi rostro. Lo esquivé, era mucho más rápido y ágil que ellos, sus movimientos eran además predecibles. Me aproveché de su posición y le di un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen y lo hizo encorvarse sobre sí mismo. Sus dos amigos se enojaron y vinieron a por mí, pero supe ocuparme muy bien de ellos.

-¡KJ, maldito demonio…!-me gritó uno tomando su hombro que dislocado-

-¡Eso deberían decírselo a ustedes!-les grité, odiaba que me dijeran así-

-¡Ustedes cuatro!-gritaron a mis espaldas-

Por voltear a ver quién nos llamaba, me descuide y fui tumbado al suelo por dos de ellos que salieron corriendo cuando yo estaba en el piso. Los policías lograron capturarme, otra vez, y ellos escaparon. Nada obtendría forcejeando con ellos, así que me deje llevar al auto hasta la oficina de detención. Miro mi reflejo en la ventana del auto, mis ropas están desordenadas y sucias por la pelea y mi labio inferior está herido, mi aspecto de verdad parece el de un delincuente y no dudo que ellos piensen lo mismo.

Me hicieron esperar sentado y esposado en unos asientos que eran para "Jóvenes delincuentes" ya que estar con los demás era un riesgo. No era el único, había dos chicos más allí pero se veía que estaban en peor situación que la mía. Eso me calmaba un poco, pero no del todo. La verdad es que no les temía a ellos, menos al oficial gordo que me observaba de una manera asquerosa. A lo que de verdad le temía era mil veces peor que estar en la celda con toda esa gente.

-Tú nombre-me exijió el oficial sentado en el escritorio-

-Eren.

-¿Eren qué?

-Sólo Eren-le respondí seguro-

-¿Estás jugando conmigo? Dime tu maldito nombre completo-estaba molesto-

-Ya le dije, Eren, sólo es Eren- y no mentía al decir eso-

-Es la última vez que te lo repito-se levantó-

Pero mi salvación llegó antes de que ese gordo me hiciera algo más.

-¡Eren! Te estuve buscando por todos lados-se acercó a mí con emoción-

-Hanji…-la reconocí-

-¡Hey! Usted no puede…

-Soy la responsable de este niño ¿Algún problema?-le dijo y el oficial no respondió-

Por alguna razón siempre que acababa detenido ella lograba sacarme sin problema. No sé cómo lo hacía para encontrarme y liberarme, pero los oficiales se intimidaban de algún modo y me dejaban salir casi enseguida. El problema de mi nombre era resuelto y se conformaban con lo que les decía. No bromeaba al decir que mi nombre era sólo Eren. No tenía apellido y tampoco tenía familia que pudiera darme uno. Desde pequeño me dijeron que mi nombre es Eren y con ello tuve que conformarme. El problema es cuando paso por circunstancias donde me piden decirlo, cuando se los nombro, creen que estoy bromeando y se enfadan o bien se burlan de mí apodándome de muchas formas.

Solo no estoy. No tengo familia como tal pero sí tengo algo que puede ser una. Hanji se podría decir que es mi tutora, he vivido con ella desde que tengo memoria, se preocupa por mí y es muy amable conmigo. Podría hasta decir que es como una madre, pero ella me ha dicho que no le diga así.

-¿En qué te has metido ahora pequeño?-me sonrió con gracia-

-Nada…me enoje con unos estúpidos que maltrataban a un perro y los detuve-respondí un poco molesto al recordarlo-

-¡Vaya, tenemos un chico rudo!

-No… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Instinto-me sonrió y me abrió la puerta del copiloto de su deportivo negro para que entrara-

Vivíamos en una situación muy cómoda económicamente, no sé cómo pero conseguir los sustentos para vivir y a eso sumado diferentes tipos de lujos, era fácil para nosotros. Cuando era pequeño siempre solía preguntar el porqué de las cosas y mi respuesta siempre fue un "Cuando crezcas lo entenderás" así que me aburrí de esforzarme por saber de más.

Lo único que sabía era que fui encontrado un día de nieve, abandonado después de unos meses de nacido. Entre las cosas con las que me encontraron, estaba el nombre que tengo actualmente y por ello sólo me apodaron así. No veo la lógica en dejarte el nombre de las personas que te abandonaron, no era importante para ellos ¿Por qué conservar entonces ese estúpido detalle que hicieron antes de abandonarme? No lo entendía. No los odiaba, ni siquiera los conocí como para saber qué clase de personas eran y, quien sabe, probablemente fui salvado de vivir una vida desgraciada con ellos.

El auto aparcó en el estacionamiento de nuestra casa, o mejor dicho, mansión. Estaba ubicada en un barrio donde las casas eran tan grandes, que cada uno de sus jardines abarcaría dos casas más del mismo tamaño. Y no eran para nada pequeñas. Además de ello, estaban muy separadas cada una de ellas por lo que la privacidad se volvía hasta desoladora.

Pero en esa enorme mansión, no vivíamos sólo los dos.

-Eren, arréglate un poco-me indicó mi aspecto desordenado-Ya sabes cómo es él.

Más que un policía, más que una celda, más que peligrosos ladrones y asesinos.

-Llegamos-avisó Hanji al abrir la enorme puerta de madera fina-

-Perdón por el retraso…-me disculpe a penas lo vi esperándonos-

Había alguien, que hacía de sus castigos y reprimendas…

-¿Otra vez lo mismo?-me miró y penetró todo mi ser con su fría mirada-Mocoso fastidioso.

El peor de los infiernos.

Levi, nuestro tercer integrante.

**Notas:**

**¿Continuará? Pretendo continuarlo :3 es mi tercer fic de esta serie y…los otros dos aún no los termino… A veces no tengo tiempo pero igual actualizo aunque sea un poco tarde, pero quería empezar este también T-T así que si les gusto y quieren conti díganme y como sea lo estaré actualizando junto con los otros.**

**Díganme qué les pareció, críticas, consejos, cosas lindas, lo que sea porfi c: que eso me ayudará a continuar.**

**Muchas gracias al que leyó y le dará una oportunidad a esta historia 3 **

**Cuídense nos leemos. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 2_

-¿En qué mierda te metiste ahora Eren?-me volvió a preguntar-

-En una pelea…-respondí sin rodeos-

-Oh, ¿Así que sabes pelear?

-Solo quería ayudar al perro…-agache la mirada, no podía sostenerla-

Dicho lo último, Levi se acercó a mí, tomándome del cuello desordenado de mi camisa. Me miró a los ojos, buscando algo en ellos pero al no encontrarlo me jalo y me llevó consigo a un cuarto donde ambos acudíamos a menudo. Sabía lo que ocurriría, y si me oponía a ello me iría peor así que le facilite el trabajo y cuando abrió la puerta me lanzó con fuerza haciéndome caer al suelo.

-¡No tarden tanto!-gritó Hanji antes de encerrarnos-

No me quedé mucho tiempo en esa posición, me senté para observarlo y vi cómo se deshacía de su corbata mientras me condenaba con sus ojos.

-¿Quieres pelear? Yo te daré lo que quieres.

Y haciendo realidad sus palabras, se abalanzó sobre mí tan rápido, que no pude esquivar su ataque. No tardé en sentir un sabor metálico en la boca por la fuerte pata que me dio en el rostro. No alcance a sentir el dolor de su primer golpe cuando ya tenía dos patadas de más en mi cráneo. Uno tras otro, la sangre comenzaba acumularse en mi boca por no alcanzar a escupirla debido a los repetitivos golpes. Entonces, impactó mi rostro contra el suelo dejándolo allí con uno de sus pies sobre mi cabeza. Recién ahí pude despojarme de todo ese líquido rojizo que no me dejaba respirar.

-¿Dónde está tu animal ahora Eren?

-Kj…-no pude modular nada, sentía toda mi cara hinchada-

Hizo a un lado su pie de mi cabeza y se agacho ante mí, levantó mi rostro hacia el suyo, jalándome de los cabellos. Me miró a los ojos nuevamente y observó mi lamentable apariencia. Sonrió.

-Si vas a pelear, primero aprende como hacerlo. Mocoso de mierda-me soltó y volví a caer contra el suelo-

-L-lo sé-logré modular-

-Limpia el suelo-hecho un vistazo rápido evidenciando su asco-Lo dejaste asqueroso con tu sangre.

Me dejó solo en esa habitación donde siempre me disciplinaba. Hanji entró luego de un momento y me ayudó a levantarme. No me dijo nada y me sentó en un pequeño sofá, lo único que había en este espacio. No me sentía tan abatido cómo otras veces, me atrevía a decir que esta vez fue bastante sutil con su trato. Hanji tomó mi rostro para examinarlo, estaba hinchado y el tacto de sus manos me hizo quejarme un poco.

-Esta vez, terminaste mejor Eren-me sonrió-Pero sácatelos, tus parpados están hinchados y podrían dañarte.

-Sí-asentí-

Y con mucho cuidado, saque las lentillas color amarillo de mis ojos dejando al descubierto su verdadera tonalidad. Verde aguamarina. Levi y Hanji me advirtieron desde pequeño que mis ojos no eran normales, y tenían razón. Era capaz de ver cosas que los demás no desde muy pequeño. Y cómo si fuera poco, la gente como yo era confiscada por una asociación conocida como los "Capas Negras" que poseían el poder por ley de apropiarse de todo niño que presentara cualidades determinadas; capacidad de ver y sentir sucesos paranormales era lo primordial, ver el futuro, telequinesis y la esencia más notoria, los ojos. Los ojos verde aguamarina como los míos estaban en el listado de niños prodigios.

Por lo general, la gente que tiene dichas cualidades formaba familias entre ellos generación tras generación para mantener la sangre pura de la raza. Otras veces, niños son "bendecidos" con ello y son arrebatados de sus familias y criados por la misma organización.

Bendición, así lo denominaban. El mundo lleva a cabo una etapa en constante guerra con demonios, atacan y destruyen todo a su paso. La gente que pertenece a Los Capas Negras son los encargados de luchar contra ellos y mantener la paz en el mundo, es por ello que se denominan bendecidos. Pero yo que he nacido con ello, no encuentro nada de bendito tener que vivir ocultando tu identidad por el riesgo de ser capturado.

-Esto podría molestar, bah de que estoy hablando no será nada comparado con lo de Levi-traía consigo un botequín, del cual saco un bisturí-

Cerré mi ojo izquierdo y con delicadeza, Hanji me hizo un corte y presionó para que la sangre acumulada en mi parpado fuera expulsada. No sé con detalles en qué trabaja, pero es algo relacionado con la medicina. No tiene horarios fijos, a veces está y otras no, cuando no está significa que no tiene trabajo y se la pasa leyendo.

De Levi, desconozco muchas cosas. Para empezar, no tengo idea a que se dedica, me ha dicho que es complicado y no lo entendería, y como de costumbre tuve que conformarme con ello. Y al igual que Hanji, no tiene horario. Nunca sé cuándo estarán o no, pero sé que siempre me acompañarán y me tienen bien cuartado para no dejar pasar ningún detalle de mi vida.

¿Desconocer aspectos tan simples de las personas con las que vives es malo? La verdad no lo creo, me basta con saber que siempre están y estarán allí. Ya han hecho mucho con adoptar y criar a un fenómeno como yo.

-Ahora si te ves como un chico malo-me sonrió con gracia mientras sostenía mi rostro-

-¿Está muy mal?-le pregunté buscando comprobar mi aspecto-

-Um…Sin contar tus ojos hinchados, tu labio roto, tus encías inflamadas y tu nariz quebrada, no estas nada mal.

-Gracias-le sonreí por la evidente broma-

-No tardará en sanar. La cena estará servida dentro de poco, Levi cenará con nosotros ¿No te parece genial?

-Sí…-respondí y me levanté-

-Yo me encargo de tu tarea de limpiar-apuntó el charco de sangre en el suelo-

-Gracias, me cambiaré-avisé y me retiré a mi cuarto-

Junto con mi capacidad de ver más allá de lo normal, también contaba con una capacidad de sanar en un corto periodo de tiempo. Supongo que era parte de ser anormal. Nadie sabe qué soy, además de ellos.

Subí las grandes escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto por un cambio de ropa. Antes de cambiarme, tomé una ducha de lo contrario Levi me regañaría por ello. Tenía una severa obsesión por la limpieza y desde pequeño me inculcó todas sus técnicas y tendencias de limpieza. Hanji era la única que no tenía esas tendencias, incluso podía llegar a ser bien desordenada y despreocupada con sus cosas, por ello siempre estaban discutiendo. Yo trataba de ayudarla a ser más ordenada, pero nunca logré hacerla cambiar un poco.

La relación de ellos también la desconozco, pero sé que no son pareja. He visto que la familia ideal se compone de un padre y una madre, y por supuesto sus hijos. Pero eso no es verdad. Yo estoy feliz con mi familia incluso si no puedo llamarlos padres, son las personas que siempre han estado cuidando de mí.

Cuando ya estuve listo, baje por los escalones para ir a cenar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que cenamos juntos. Levi era quien menos tiempo pasaba en casa y las ocasiones en las que se encontraba eran especiales, por lo menos para mí.

-Eren ya casi está listo-me indicó Hanji. Se había esmerado en hacer la cena-Siéntate, llevaré los platos.

-Sí-asentí. Levi estaba en la cabecera de la mesa leyendo un libro de Poe. Siempre le veía leyendo literatura poco común para la gente de la época. Me senté a su lado y lo mire de reojo, sentía mi alma relajarse al estar junto a él- ¿Hoy no saldrás?-le pregunté-

-No hoy no-me respondió sin mirarme. Después cerró su libro y me dirigió sus ojos-¿Cómo quedaste?

-Eh, ya estoy mejor-respondí percatándome que mis lesiones ya estaban curadas-

-Tal vez fui muy suave…

-…-no tuve palabras, quería evitar cualquier riña posible-

-¡Listo!-Hanji llegó con una hoya para servirnos y la abrió dejando ver su contenido-¡Ta da!

Era una pésima cocinera. Nunca pensé que pudiera existir esa clase de mezclas que cobraran vida propia. Eso era la comida de Hanji, tenía vida propia, apestaba y el sabor...no tengo palabras para el sabor.

-No sean tímidos coman-nos sonrió-

-¿Crees que comeré eso?-Levi la miró asqueado-

-No se ve bien…-agregué-

-Eren cocina tú, esta mujer nos terminará matando.

Mientras Hanji y Levi discutían por la cena, yo me dedique hacer algo rápido. Nadie me enseñó a cocinar, aprendí solo porque Levi era aún peor cocinero que Hanji.

-o-

-Compraremos comida preparada-dijo Levi-

-¡No! La comida que preparan los humanos es asquerosa…-se opuso Hanji-

-¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Aire?-le preguntó sarcástico-

Escucharon ruidos en la cocina, gran cantidad de platos cayendo al suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos les hizo levantarse de sus puestos e ir a ver que era. Al llegar, se encontraron con un pequeño niño de cinco años a punto de llorar y rodeado por los trozos de platos quebrados.

-¡Ah! ¡Eren!-Hanji se apresuró a tomar al pequeño para que no se cortara-¿Qué haces?

-Gh…-hizo un puchero aguantándose el llanto-Yo quería servir platos…-llevo sus pequeñas manos a sus ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas-

-¿Qué platos?-preguntó Hanji confusa-

-La comida de Levi…

-¿Comida de Levi?-se cuestionó la castaña y se percató del olor que provenía de unas ollas. Eren había cocinado pasta y no le había quedado nada mal…sólo recocidos-Mira, ya podrás comer otra cosa-le sonrió Al azabache-

Levi se acercó a la olla e hizo una mueca de disgusto, estaban muy recocidos y el aspecto no era el mejor de todos, no se alimentaría de eso.

-No comeré eso.

-¡Espera! Siéntate y serviremos, sólo pruébalo-insistió Hanji que se negaba a comprar comida preparada-

-No-al responder los ojos de Eren se humedecieron de inmediato mientras lo observaban- De acuerdo…

No iba a permitir que ese llanto que tanto le molestaba comenzara, probaría un poco y sería suficiente. Se sentó en la mesa, mientras Hanji y Eren servían la comida en los pocos platos que quedaron. El pequeño se lo llevo a Levi, con mucho cuidado para que no se le resbalara de las manos, y le entregó los cubiertos con una gran sonrisa ansiosa. Levi dio un vistazo una vez más a esa comida y probó un poco de mala gana.

-¿Cómo eta?-preguntó Eren con su rostro apegado al brazo de Levi-

-No me matará, puedo comerlo-respondió mientras probaba otro bocado-

-Oh, parece que le gustó ¿Estás feliz Eren?-desordenó los cabellos del menor-

-¡Shi!-respondió con una gran sonrisa que fue percibida por ambos-¡Voy a cocinar mejor!

-Ya tenemos nuevo cocinero-sonrió Hanji orgullosa-

-Un mocoso cocinando mejor que tú. Quién lo diría-se burló el azabache-

-o-

-Listo-serví los platos cortando el monologó de Hanji para su defensa-

-¡Oh se ve genial!-alabó la castaña-

-Gracias-sonreí en respuesta-

Pero mi interés iba más allá del elogio de Hanji. Siempre me preocupaba de ver qué cara ponía Levi al probar mis platos, así, podía saber que le desagradaba o que le gustó e ir mejorando en mi cocina. El cariño que les tenía a ambos era mucho, los dos eran importantes para mí sin embargo, la admiración que siento por Levi era mucho más fuerte. Admiración, así lo catalogue yo. Incluso si es muy severo conmigo, tengo recuerdos de su amabilidad cuando era pequeño. Sé que podrá ser una persona muy fría e inalcanzable, pero con el tiempo que he convivido con él me he percatado que muchas de sus actitudes son reflejo de su aprecio.

Terminamos de cenar y lave los platos para ir a dormir. Hanji nos informó que estaría fuera por unos días antes de irse, como de costumbre, no dijo donde iría. Esa noche limpie todo solo, apague las luces y subí rápido las escaleras.

Le temo a la oscuridad.

A poco de cumplir quince años es algo estúpido, pero es algo que me aterra incluso cuando puedes ver más allá de lo normal. Los pasillos también estaban oscuros, Levi ya había apagado las luces así que me apuré en ir a mi habitación por mis cosas y luego de eso…

-Levi-toque la puerta de su alcoba-

-Pasa-me permitió entrar-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Puedo dormir aquí?-pregunté sin temor-

-¿Qué?-me miró atónito-

-Hanji no está y no puedo dormir solo.

Suelo dormir con Hanji, pero ella no está ahora.

-¿Aún le temes a la oscuridad?

-Sí…-respondí-

-¿Qué edad tienes? Ven-me invitó a su cama-

-Gracias-me acosté mirando su espalda y apagó la luz-Buenas noches.

-Verdaderamente un mocoso-fueron sus últimas palabras-

Me acurruque en su espalda sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo, el olor de su cabello y su compañía. Cuando era pequeño se negó a dormir conmigo hasta que se aburrió de darme la pelea con ello y me aceptó en su cama varias veces. Incluso hoy. Su olor y su presencia son mi arrullo de la noche, me siento seguro a su lado y puedo olvidar quien soy yo y en el mundo en el que vivo.

_Le temo mucho a la oscuridad, pero mientras tú estés cuidándome puedo soportarlo._

_Mientras tus ojos plateados estén vigilando mi noche estaré bien._

_Buenas noches, Levi._

_**Continuará…**_

**Hola :D antes que nada muchas gracias por haber leído y darle una oportunidad a esta historia :3 Me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado y espero que siga siendo así. Cualquier cosa que quieran decirme es bienvenida, recién la estoy empezando así que me vendría bien alguna sugerencia o corrección :3 Quiero aclarar que los primeros dos capítulos fueron como una introducción de la vida de Eren y por si no quedó claro él no sabe que vive con demonios c: de hecho no tiene idea de nada. La historia se irá poniendo más interesante a partir el próximo capítulo que planeo actualizar cada semana :3**

**Lo he dicho en mis otros fics, pero lo repetiré en este, no dejaré botado el fic aunque me demore en subir el otro cap u otras cosas D: **

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus reviews, me hicieron muy feliz con cada uno de ellos 3 espero les siga gustando y no duden en dejar un review que me ayudan a continuar mi historia.**

**Cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día :3 3**

**Nos leemos **

**Pd: Cando vemos el pasado de Eren cocinando, le puse un idioma de niño xd ya saben los niños a veces se equivocan en pronunciar algunas palabras. **


	3. Chapter 3

_Capítulo 3_

Al despertar, mi mano tocó el lado frío de la cama. Levi no estaba. Las veces que se me permitía dormir con él, su espalda era lo último que veía. En las mañanas me encontraba completamente solo. Tomé el reloj sobre el velador, eran las siete de la mañana, si quería llegar a clases a la hora tendría que ser rápido.

Abandonando la cama, me apuré en ir a mi habitación por mis cosas. Mi uniforme estaba ordenado y colgado con mis zapatos ordenados fuera del closet, listos para cambiarme. De un cajón saque mi ropa interior y me adentré al baño por una ducha veloz. Me inserte las lentillas amarillas de repuesto que tenía, lo esencial de cada día.

Una vez listo tomé mis cosas y pasé por un poco de leche con cereal, comer era algo muy importante para mí, si mi estómago ruge mi humor lo hace también y en esta casa, parece que soy el único con un apetito monstruoso.

Salí por la entrada principal y una sombra negra se abalanzó sobre mí. Mi mejor amigo, mi compañero de toda la vida.

-¡Kuro!-acaricie su cabeza con mis manos mientras movía su cola-Perdóname por dejarte fuera, Levi no estaba de ánimos ayer…

Su ladrido me hizo entender que no estaba enojado. Era un perro, pero su apariencia era más la de un lobo, un gran lobo. Su cabeza llegaba a mis costillas, tenía un denso y sedoso pelo azabache y unos hermosos ojos amarillos. Hanji y Levi me lo dieron cuando era un pequeño cachorro y yo un niño, crecimos juntos y siempre estuvo allí para cuidarme.

Me acompañó a la escuela como todas las mañanas y sabía a qué hora irme a buscar cada día. La gente a mí alrededor lo observaba con temor, muchas veces oí como lo llamaban bestia, demonio y otros insultos más desagradables, y si bien, estábamos en una época de constante ataque de seres demoniacos que mantenían vivo el temor en la gente, escucharlos hablar así de Kuro me hacía querer golpearlos.

Al llegar a la escuela, se sentó en la entrada esperando que me despidiera de él. Pude percatarme como todos me observaban con desprecio, pero no me importó en ese momento. Me agache dejando mi rostro frente al de mi precioso amigo y con ambas manos acaricie detrás de sus orejas.

-Nos vemos después amigo-le sonreí y me respondió con un lengüetazo sobre mi rostro-

Después di media vuelta para ingresar, Kuro se quedó observándome hasta que ya estuve dentro. La escuela a la que asistía, era igual de lujosa que mi casa. Tenía una arquitectura antigua y todos sus detalles indicaban cuan costosa era, lo que implicaba, que allí asistiera solo gente de altos recursos. Lo malo de ello, era que todos eran de familias en buena posición y más de alguna vez tuve una pelea por ser criticado por mi nombre y mi familia. Los mismos profesores me evitaban y eran indiferentes conmigo y me había ganado un papel muy conflictivo dentro de la escuela.

Entré a mi salón y vi cómo el grupo de siempre recalcaba mi llegada con sus miradas. Si yo fuera más débil, me hubiera convertido en la presa perfecta para su entretención, pero como no era el caso no se me acercaban. Pero solo no estaba, tenía amigos que eran capaz de estar a mi lado y hacerme sentir bien con su compañía. Gente de confianza.

-Buenos días Eren-me saludó Armin quien se sentaba delante de mío-

Al mismo instante, Mikasa y Jean me observaron, ella dulce e incluso agresiva, él odioso y altanero. Ellos eran a quienes podía llamar amigos.

-Buenos días-los saludé y me senté en mi puesto-

-Hola…-respondió Mikasa ocultando su rostro-

Podía llegar a ser muy tímida a veces pero la mayor parte del tiempo llegaba a ser peor que un demonio, no bromeo al decirlo. Armin era alguien muy tranquilo y pacífico, pero tenía un coeficiente intelectual que daba miedo. Y Jean…era Jean. Odioso, siempre buscaba motivo para pelear conmigo, éramos como perro y gato, pero había momentos en los cuales podíamos entendernos, los mínimos pero los habían.

Esa mañana en lugar de comenzar las clases como de costumbre, se nos llamó a todos al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo una charla de improvisto. Todos bajamos ordenadamente hasta llegar al lugar. Al entrar pude escuchar como todos rumoreaban entre ellos cualquier estupidez del asunto que escucharíamos, fue el director quien los calló con un fuerte carraspeo que se oyó a través de los parlantes ubicados a los costados del gimnasio.

-Estimados estudiantes, se les ha citado a todos hoy para tratar un tema muy delicado en nuestros días. No sólo somos una institución que pretende otorgarles conocimientos de calidad, también nos preocupamos de hacerlos consientes de la situación actual en la cual nos encontramos-hablaba el director captando la atención de todos-

Nunca escuche sus discursos, sentía que sus palabras trataban de invadirme y hacerme tomar decisiones de las cuales no tenía ni la más mínima intención de llevarlas a cabo. El director continuaba hablando, pero yo mantuve mi mirada a los ventanales que unían la muralla y el techo, mi mente escapaba y dejaba volar mis sueños sin escuchar nada de lo que decía, como siempre.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. El director terminó su discurso dándole la bienvenida al invitado del día de hoy. Un hombre alto y corpulento salió al escenario, tenía ojos azules como el cielo pero no eran confiables, eran amables y a la vez despiadados. Tenía el cabello rubio y llevaba con él un abrigo de cuero negro que le llegaba a las rodillas. Pero lo que me dejó realmente helado, fue el símbolo que traía en el pecho, dos alas cruzadas. El símbolo de los Capas Negras.

Se paró recto y con los brazos tras su espalda, mirando a todos los presentes que se encontraban maravillados por la visita. Pude sentir como mi corazón dio fuertes corazonadas al verlo allí, la verdad no quería nada con ellos y demonios, yo velaba por más y si ellos descubrían mi naturaleza adiós a todos mis sueños y mi familia…Eso me aterraba.

Fingir estar lo más normal posible, eso debía hacer. Nadie sabría quién soy, no tenían cómo. Entonces empezó hablar.

-Buenos días jóvenes, muchos de ustedes puede que sepan quién soy, de todas formas me presento. Mi nombre es Erwin Smith, capitán líder de la asociación de Capas Negras. Supongo que se imaginan a qué vengo-se presentó en su postura firme frente a todos-

Pude escuchar como los murmullos de la gente comenzaban a enaltecer a Erwin y desaparecieron tan pronto cómo el capitán retomaba la palabra. Verdaderamente tenía el aire de un líder.

Ya estábamos cerca de cumplir la edad mínima para entrar a la asociación, a ello se debía la visita. Reclutar gente. Formaban chicos de quince años que se graduaban a los dieciocho, 3 años de arduo entrenamiento, sin mucho contacto con la sociedad y jurando entregar tu vida por la lucha contra los demonios. No era algo que yo quería hacer, dedicarme a ello significaba olvidarte del mundo para adentrarte a otro. Y yo no quería abandonarlo. Sé que el mundo es mucho más que una guerra entre demonios y humanos, y yo quiero conocerlo. Puedo ser egoísta, pero es lo que siento y creo desde hace muchos años.

Muchos se apuntaron a ser reclutas cuando se dio la oportunidad, por mi lado me dediqué a observar si alguno de mis amigos lo haría. Ninguno, gracias a Dios. Si alguno de ellos iba a entrar, seguramente sería Mikasa o eso pensaba yo.

Cuando Erwin recibió todas las solicitudes de los estudiantes, tomó los papeles en sus manos y los alzó con una de sus manos.

-Son dignos de admiración-refiriéndose aquellos que entregaron su solicitud-La lucha de largos años que llevamos en nuestras espaldas es un gran peso que también caerá sobre ustedes, no es fácil, pero es algo que nos llenará en el alma. Aquellas criaturas despiadadas sin corazón, debemos derribarlas por completo-terminó lo último con una voz más cruda-

"Todo un líder carismático" pensé a mis adentros. No tenía nada de carismático apoderarse de los bebés con poderes sin darles oportunidad alguna.

No escuché lo último, pero al terminar, creí haber sentido como su vista se fijaba en mí. No perdí la calma, todos aplaudían pero el sonido me parecía lejano mientras su mirada seguía fija en mí. Debía ser mi imaginación, pero sus ojos apuntaban a los míos buscando en ellos algo con afán. Un frio recorrió mi columna vertebral no pudiendo despegarme de él, hasta que por fin, hizo una reverencia y me quitó la mirada.

-Eren nos tenemos que ir-la voz de Mikasa me trajo de nuevo a la realidad-

-Sí-respondí sin despegar mí vista del símbolo de las alas en el abrigo negro de Erwin, recordándome quienes eran mis enemigos-

No pude olvidar sus ojos clavándose en los míos durante todo el día, varias veces me regañaron por estar en las nubes, situación que hubiera deseado pero no era así. Mi perturbación fue a tal punto, que hasta mi hambre insaciable se vio afectada. Armin fue el primero en preguntar si me ocurría algo y tuve que inventar alguna enfermedad para camuflar lo que realmente me sentía.

Yo confiaba en ellos, sin embargo, mis ojos y mis poderes era algo que no se los podía decir. Levi y Hanji fueron muy claros en ello, nadie, absolutamente nadie debe enterarse ni sospechar de ello.

Al finalizar mi día, Kuro estaba como siempre esperándome para volver juntos a casa. Nadie se le acercaba y mantenían su distancia con temor. Mis amigos debían quedarse a sus actividades así que yo siempre volvía sin ellos. Cuando me acerqué a Kuro, este movió su cola en alegría al verme, acaricié su cabeza mientras lo saludaba.

-Es un demonio-escuché susurrar a una chica-

-Él es un monstruo, deberían hacer algo con él…-le respondió su amiga-

Llevó años escuchando y pasando por lo mismo, pero el tiempo no me ha hecho tolerante a las estupideces de la gente. Voltee a verlas con desprecio y al hacerlo, huyeron aterradas por mi mirada sobre ellas.

**Demonio.**

Los verdaderos demonios son ellos, hablando y haciendo cosas deplorables.

No conozco de ellos, pero imagino sus apariencias por relatos que he escuchado y que se alimentan de las almas y agonía de la gente.

No suelo volver a mi casa enseguida, recorro parques y jardines que están abiertos al público antes de regresar. Después de todo nada me asegura que habrá alguien. Mi lugar favorito era un jardín japonés muy concurrido por los habitantes y turistas, pero a esta hora donde el sol empezaba a ocultarse, todos volvían a sus casas para evitar cualquier incidente desfavorable. Puedo categorizarme un tanto osado en ese ámbito.

Al llegar, de mi bolso saque una cámara fotográfica instantánea que traía conmigo. Kuro se dedicaba a correr por todo el lugar, gran parte del parque era ocupado por un lago con peces carpa nadando en su interior, a sus alrededores diferentes arbusto al estilo japonés y varios puentes que permitían cruzar de un lado a otro. Todo el parque tomaba un tono anaranjado por la puesta de sol. Me dediqué a tomar gran cantidad de fotos y a medida que salían las iba guardando en uno de mis libros.

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo allí, era hora de volver a casa de lo contrario los policías me detendrían una vez más por andar rondando a estas horas.

No había nadie, como de costumbre esa enorme casa se hallaba vacía. Kuro entró junto a mí y antes que nada, encendí todas las luces y la televisión. No me interesaba verla, solo quería sentir ruido. Subimos al segundo piso e hicimos lo mismo con las luces antes de entrar a mi habitación. Una vez allí, me senté sobre mi cama con Kuro recostado sobre ella, juntos observamos las fotografías de la tarde y saque uno de mis álbumes para ordenarlas allí.

-Tendremos que comprar uno nuevo…-dije al darme cuenta que ya estaba lleno-

Desde que sé utilizar una cámara que sacó fotos. Las más antiguas son de cualquier tontería, las primeras que obtuve fueron de distintos objetos dentro de la casa, a medida que pasaba el tiempo mis fotos iban mejorando hasta llegar a lo que son hoy. Tengo de todo lo que me gusta, pero no he podido fotografiar a mis padres… Nunca les agrado la idea y no me lo permiten. Añoro poder tener algún día una foto con ellos.

-¿Sigues con tus fotos?-me sorprendió una voz desde la puerta-

-Levi… ¿Ya regresaste?-estaba demasiado feliz, pero aprendí a disimularlo-

-Eso es obvio ¿No? Tch, aún tienes esa manía por encender todas las luces y aparatos electrónicos es realmente molesto-me regañó-

-Perdón, no me gusta la oscuridad-me disculpé-¿Hanji no volverá hoy?

-No, hoy no.

-Bueno…Prepararé la cena-me cerré mi álbum y me dirigí a la puerta-

Levi observaba a Kuro como si pudiera comunicarse con él, luego de unos segundos de observarlo volteo hacía mí.

-Te he dicho que no entres al perro a la casa-me recalcó cruzado de brazos-

-No puedo dejarlo fuera…no hará nada, lo prometo-supliqué-

-Tch, haz lo que quieras-salió de mi habitación-

Mientras cocinaba, de la televisión se escuchaban las noticias, cinco cazadores fueron encontrados descuartizados esta tarde. El ataque fue claramente de un demonio y se pidió que por favor respetarán el toque de queda. Parece que se les estaba dificultando controlar la situación, aun siendo expertos en ello.

-Que tu perro no toque la comida. No comeré algo lleno de saliva animal o sus pelos-me advirtió Levi quien leía en el sillón-

-Lo sé.

Cuando estuvo todo listo llamé a Levi a comer. Antes de empezar se aseguró que la comida no tuviera nada extraño y una vez seguro, empezó a comer. Su rostro me lo decía todo "No está mal" debía pensar y eso me hacía feliz. Las noticias continuaban sonando y giraban en torno a lo mismo.

-Han tenido muchos problemas con eso…-opine sin captar la atención de Levi. Continué comiendo como si no hubiera dicho nada-

-¿Te da miedo?-preguntó-

¿Me daba miedo? La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé, pero creo que nunca me atemorizó tanto, por algo andaba merodeando en las calles de tarde.

-No creo…-respondí listo para que se burlara de mí-

-Ya veo-respondió y continuo su comida-

Me sorprendió que no me haya dicho nada, esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Terminó de comer y se retiró a su habitación. Como todas las noches, yo me ocupaba de ordenar y guardar todo. Cuando ya tuve todo listo, apagué las luces y subí corriendo con Kuro a mi lado.

Esa noche no tendría excusa para dormir con Levi, Kuro estaba conmigo y me haría compañía en la noche. No obstante, como todas las noches, antes de ir a dormir fui a la habitación de Levi a darlas buenas noches.

-Levi-toque la puerta antes de entrar-

-¿Otra vez?-me clavó su mirada insinuando que venía con él-

-N-no, Kuro me hará compañía. Venía a dar las buenas noches-sonreí-

-Ah, claro. Buenas noches-me dijo en un tono seco-

-Buenas noches Levi-cerré su puerta y me devolví a mi habitación-

Apagué las luces y entré en mi lecho apegado a la pared. Mi gran amigo ocupaba el espacio de la orilla de mi cama, mientras me acurrucaba con su gran cabeza sobre la mía.

-Buenas noches Kuro-me despedí y me fui quedando dormido con el sonido de su rápida respiración-

-o-

Abrí mis ojos lentamente mientras me quejaba aún medio dormido. Aún era de noche, no era hora de levantarse pero una molestia me trajo de regreso del mundo de los sueños. No entendía muy bien que ocurría, pero sentía algo molesto en mi entrepierna. Baje mi mano encontrándome con algo inusual, mi miembro estaba completamente duro y al rozarlo solté un ruido extraño, similar a una queja cuando te golpean pero más suave. No sabía que era y me estaba desesperando, me sentía muy extraño, necesitaba hacer algo.

Aparte abruptamente las tapas despertando a Kuro de golpe, pero ya estaba saliendo de mi habitación para entonces. Me apresuré a llegar al baño y me metí a la ducha, largando el agua fría que impactó mi cuerpo provocándome un espasmo ante el cambio de temperatura. Traté de calmar mi respiración agitada, pero no lograba hacerlo. Kuro estaba ladrando del otro lado, debía hacer algo con esto de lo contrario despertaría a Levi. Pero fue muy tarde, antes de pensar en algún plan Levi abrió la puerta dejando a mi amigo fuera.

-¿Qué mierda hace tu perro escandaloso a estas horas?-me preguntó enfadado-

-Levi…no sé qué ocurre, algo me pasa-lo miré aterrado, ya no sabía qué hacer-

Se acercó a mí observando el bulto que tenía en mi entre piernas, al hacerlo hizo una mueca y eso me puso nervioso ¿Era algo malo? ¿Tenía cura? ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Tch mocoso ¿No sabes nada?-me preguntó, pero sólo logró causarme una confusión peor-Apaga eso, sólo te vas a resfriar así.

Le hice caso y corté el agua. Luego de ello Levi se acercó a mí y me tendió la mano para salir de la bañera. Me senté en el suelo, con mi pijama y cabellos completamente mojados.

-Sácate eso-me ordenó-

Seguía sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, pero Levi parecía saber qué hacía así que me quité mis ropas quedando completamente desnudo y clavó su mirada en mi problema inferior. Era algo vergonzoso, pero mi preocupación por acabar con esto era más fuerte.

-¿Qué me ocurre?-insistí-

-Te enseñaré una vez, después hazlo sólo-se agacho y tomó mi miembro con una de sus manos-

-¡Gh..!-solté nuevamente ese extraño sonido al sentir su mano-

Levi comenzó a mover su mano en mi miembro, en un suave movimiento de arriba hacia abajo, podía sentir la textura de su mano frotándome, provocándome continuas descargas eléctricas que recorrían toda mi columna. Los sonidos se hicieron más fuertes y más seguidos, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo, mi mente no estaba conmigo.

-Oh, veo que lo estás disfrutando-me miró con un rostro diferente a lo habitual-

-¡Le-mph! ¡No!-negaba-

No podía modular, mi cuerpo ardía y actuaba por sí solo. Levi no paraba de mirarme, me ponía nervioso, no pude verlo más y giré mi rostro mientras mordía mi labio inferior. Trataba de silenciar mis extraños sonidos, pero no resistí mucho, solté un fuerte sonido que resonó en todo el baño y provocó una media sonrisa en el rostro de Levi.

Pronto sus manos empezaron a moverse a mayor velocidad, sentía que perdía completamente el control de mi cuerpo. Quise escapar, pero Levi me empujo contra la pared sin dejarme siquiera levantarme. Tenía miedo, pero a la vez, me sentía bien.

-¡Ngh! Levi…Levi…-repetía su nombre una y otra vez, me sentía bien al hacerlo y era consiente de mi necesidad-

"Esto está mal" pensó una parte de mí, pero otra, mucho más fuerte se abalanzó sobre Levi mientras un viscoso liquido fue liberado por mi miembro sobre su mano, al mismo tiempo mi espalda se erguía del placer. Lleve mis labios inconscientemente a los de Levi, pero este me agarró fuertemente de los cabellos y me frenó.

-¿Qué mierda crees que haces?-me preguntó clavando sus fríos ojos en mí-

**Continuará…**

**Primero: Perdón por el retraso! Me tienen muy atareada y estoy muy atrasada con los fics :c Lo siento pero de algún modo actualizaré este y los demás. **

**Segundo: Sí, soy una maldita por dejarlo allí._. **

**Bueno si alguien se pregunta : ¿Cómo es posible que Eren no supiera nada de la masturbación y dsfhjskfhal? La historia está ambientada en un mundo donde la religión católica, o algo similar, está muy presente y bueno esas cosas son consideradas tabú y como Eren recién cumplirá quince no tiene idea de nada c: (Explicación random) Lamento dejarlos tan rápido pero estoy colapsada de cosas y debo continuar. Muchas gracias por todos los que leen y le han dado una oportunidad a la historia me hace muy feliz leer todos sus reviews y ver que les ha gustado! No saben lo feliz que me hacen 3 Espero les siga gustando y cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva pueden decírmela :3 **

**Que tengan un lindo día, cuídense y nos leemos! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4_

Sus ojos continuaban observándome mientras jalaba fuerte de mis cabellos.

¿Qué había hecho? Era algo que también me preguntaba yo. No sabía qué responder. Tenía miedo de su gélida mirada que no me abandonaba, pero a su vez, deseaba que no dejara de mirarme. Cambio la dirección de mis ojos hacia su mano. Estaba sucia y yo tenía la culpa, al verla hizo una mueca en disgusto. El problema que tenía con mi parte baja desgraciadamente no cesó. Levi pudo notarlo y me soltó y yo pude relajar mi cuello. Sin embargo, sin percatarme me dio vuelta, dejándome observando la pared y extrajo de golpe el pantalón de mi pijama.

-¿Lev-uhm?-no pude terminar, amarró una de las piernas del pijama alrededor de mi rostro de tal manera que no pudiera ni mover la lengua, mientras que con la otra pierna del pijama amarro mis muñecas. Estaba inmovilizado-

-Eres un mocoso caliente-me dijo en tono de burla-

No entendía qué me haría, seguramente, golpearme de tal forma que nunca olvidaría. Pero sorprendentemente no fue así. Pude sentir como su mano volvía a mi miembro y me hacía estremecer. Quise girarme, decir algo, pero no pude. Logré oír como Levi soltaba una risa llevando su otra mano a mi entrada e introducía uno de sus dedos en mi interior sin ninguna pausa. Mi cuerpo ardía sin control y podía sentir como perdía la razón dejándome llevar por las incesantes descargas eléctricas que me hacían perder el control.

-Te ves desesperado-me susurró Levi al oído-

Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo y…otra vez quería besarlo. Esta vez, pude sentir como el número de dedos incrementaba cambiando el placer, por dolor. Mis quejidos ahora eran producto de lo mucho que me molestaba sentir sus dedos moverse con indefinidos movimientos en mi interior. El movimiento de su mano en mi miembro aumentaba y la mezcla de dolor y placer me llevó a zafarme del nudo en mi boca. Pude girar y busque el rostro de Levi, no obstante, no tarde en recibir un fuerte golpe que impacto mi rostro contra el muro.

-Tch, no seas idiota-me dijo mientras presionaba mi cabeza contra el muro-

-Kjh…-me quejé-

Sin disminuir la presión que mantenía sobre mi cabeza, saco sus dedos de mi interior y con esa mano logró hacerme llegar al límite nuevamente. Me soltó y se levantó. Estaba cansado, mi respiración era inestable y finalmente todo estaba bajo control. Todo salvo mis sentimientos.

-Límpiate y ve a dormir-me ordenó mientras se lavaba las manos-

-S-sí-contesté-

Levi abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Kuro, quien, todo este tiempo estuvo afuera buscando la manera de entrar. No volteo a verme. Me quede allí en el frío suelo sin mis pantalones y con mi pecho comprimido.

-o-

La alarma sonó, nunca la sentí tan fastidiosa como esa mañana. Después de lo que paso anoche, no logré conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Me sentí aliviado y a la vez no podía conservar la calma.

Me preparé para bajar a desayunar antes de partir a la escuela. Levi no estaba en su habitación, en la escalera, rogué que estuviera abajo y a la vez que no. Me sentía nervioso sin razón, pero deseaba verlo. Al descender no había nadie, para variar.

Me hice de desayunar a mí y a Kuro. Encendí la televisión como siempre y el canal de noticias estaba sintonizado. Nuevamente hubo un ataque demoniaco, pero esta vez, fue a civiles en la madrugada. Con lo repetitivo que se volvían estos casos, el toque de queda se volvería más duro.

Recordé los ojos de ese señor Erwin clavados en mí. Iba a decírselo a Levi, pero se me había olvidado por completo. Esperaba encontrarlo en la noche junto con Hanji, que supuestamente, regresaba hoy. Si los tenía a ambos de seguro me sentiría más cómodo…

Cómo todas las mañanas salí con Kuro, la diferencia, fue que hoy me encontré con varios locos de sectas religiosas que aclamaban el fin de mundo. Lo único que conseguían era alterar a la gente y era impresionante que les creyeran. ¿Quién eran ellos para hablar sobre lo bueno y lo malo? Eran realmente molestos.

-o-

Tener que venir a rendir cuentas era un fastidio. La ineficiente de Hanji no podía hacer nada bien y la retuvieron aquí. Si no fuera porque la necesito la dejaría pudrirse por idiota.

-Señor, ha vuelto-un grupo de demonios me reverenció-

-¿Dónde está esa estúpida?-pregunté-

-La señora Hanji está con su padre…-respondió una voz femenina. Se trataba de Petra-

Cada amo demonio tenía a su cargo seis demonios de categoría inferior. Hanji y yo éramos hermanos mellizos así que bajo nuestro cargo tuvimos a los mismos seis demonios. De los cuales quedaban cuatro, Petra, Auruo, Erd y Gunter.

-Que nadie moleste-avancé con apuro hacia donde se encontraban esos sujetos-

Y dentro de todos estos lazos demoníacos, encabezaba el más fastidioso de todos. El rey de las tinieblas.

Grandes puertas de hierro, decoradas con símbolos antiguos que nos representaban, eran la entrada a la alcoba del rey. Abrí las puertas de golpe, Hanji y ese bastardo estaban allí.

-Levi, te estábamos esperando-me sonrió estando en su gran silla de Hierro-

El lugar no tenía nada interesante, a excepción del pozo en el centro, del cual se podía ver a las almas en pena retorcerse en sus propias pesadillas, por simple diversión nuestra.

-No me hagas venir por estupideces Keny-le respondí con fastidió mientras observaba como Hanji me sonreía en disculpa, como si eso fuera a cambiar algo-

Keny, amo y señor de las tinieblas, tenía un tamaño más dominante que cualquiera de nosotros, su cabello era negro y los cuernos que salían de sí eran el doble, incluso el triple, que los nuestros. Los cuernos de un demonio aumentan según sus fechorías y él llevaba mucho más tiempo que nosotros en esto. Sus ojos conservaban el color de la sangre, pero al mismo tiempo, se mezclaban con un tono negro que iba en degradación desde sus pupilas hacia el exterior.

-Ustedes dos, llevan años jugueteando por allá ¿Acaso te estás encariñando con la comida Levi?-me miró incitándome a pelear-

-Jugar con esas desgraciadas almas es mejor que andar ocupándome de tu mierda.

Ante mis palabras, risas graves provinieron de él.

-Cómo mi hijo, espero que asumas pronto tu posición Levi. El mundo humano está siendo muy insolente con nosotros y estás siendo muy blando-apoyó su cabeza en su mano mientras me observaba, con el fin de obtener algo de mí-

-Mis asuntos los tengo bien claro Keny y para ello necesito que sueltes a la maldita que tienes allí-la miré-

Amarrada como un puerco para ser cocinado, ni eso lo haría bien. La soltó y avanzó a mi lado, pero tomo su distancia. Sabia decisión. Ambos observamos como Keny aún nos tenía su asquerosa mirada de interés encima, volteamos para salir de allí.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-me preguntó antes de marcharme-

-Yo sabré qué hacer-respondí dándole la espalda mientras me alejaba-

-o-

Este no fue mi día, dormí en la mayoría de las clases, le grité a varios profesores por despertarme y pelee con unos chicos, ganándome así, un lote de anotaciones negativas. Anotaciones que ocasionarían que llamarán a mis tutores, es decir, tenía mis horas contadas.

Armin se preocupó por mí y se ofreció llevarme a casa para que Mikasa, quien no podía acompañarme, se quedará tranquila. Jean se nos unió y ambos se sintieron perturbados por Kuro al principio, luego de un rato caminando se acostumbraron a su presencia.

Ahora que estábamos entre nosotros, sin la presencia femenina de Mikasa, comenzaba animarme para preguntar por lo que me ocurrió ayer. Acordarme de ello era bastante vergonzoso, aún más que preguntarlo, pero era algo que necesitaba saber.

-Chicos…-capté su atención-¿Alguna vez han sentido algo raro con su cuerpo?

-¿Qué?-me miró extrañado Jean-¿Acaso…menstruas?-sonrió en burla-

-¡Cállate cara de caballo!-le di una patada en el muslo-

-¡Agh, bestia!

-¿Puedes ser más específico?-pidió Armin-

-Algo anormal, abajo...-me sonroje-

Jean y Armin intercambiaron miradas por un momento ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿No sabes lo que es una erección?-me preguntó Armin-

-¿Erección?-pregunté-

-Casi quince años… ¿En qué mundo vives?-se burló Jean-

Estuve a punto de darle un nuevo golpe, pero Armin me detuvo y me explicó eso de la erección. En su definición también agregó términos como; el sueño húmedo y masturbación. Jean se reía, me enervaba. No sabía que esto tuviera tantas funciones complicadas y supe que la acción de Levi ayer fue eso, masturbación, pero habían otros detalles que ocurrieron y Armin no los nombro. Ahora sabía a qué se debía, pero continuaba algo confuso.

-¿Entiendes?-quiso comprobar de qué entendía-

-Sí, pero…

El llanto de un niño nos interrumpió, a unos pasos nuestros un niño de unos cuatro años de edad abrazaba sus piernas mientras lloraba. Nos acercamos procurando no asustarlo, nos miró y empezó a llorar como si nunca hubiésemos estado allí.

-Hola-se agacho Armin-¿Estás bien?

-Q-quiero a mi mamá…-respondió entre sollozos-

Era un niño de pelo color miel, sus ojos eran de un color azulado un poco más oscuro que los de Armin, tenía una piel tersa y traía consigo un abrigo café oscuro junto unos jeans gastados. Debía estar perdido, era una suerte que lo hayamos encontrado.

-¿Dónde está tu madre?-insistió Armin-

-No sé…quiero a mi mamá-exijió aumentando el volumen de su llanto-

-Calma, calma, la buscaremos-le tendió la mano-

El niño elevó su rostro para ver cómo le ofrecían la mano. Pero cuando la vio, causo cierto desagrado y lágrimas se acumularon en su rostro. Fue entonces cuando me observó con cierto interés y corrió a aferrarse a mis piernas.

-¡Es-pera, calma!-balbucí en asombro-

-¡Hermano, hermano llévame con mamá!-gritaba mientras se aferraba con más fuerzas-

-Entiendo, entiendo, iremos pero tranquilízate-le insistí, no era bueno tratando con niños-

-¿Hermano?-preguntó Jean extrañado-

-Seguramente lo confundió…-respondió Armin-

Cuando el pequeño se calmó, pudimos escuchar ciertas indicaciones del niño. Eran confusas, pero de seguro su madre lo estaría buscando así que caminábamos por los alrededores, tratando de dar con la madre. No parecía verse afectado por la presencia de Kuro, ni el del niño, eso me sorprendía.

El niño continuaba sollozando, no me gustaba escuchar llantos ni gritos, así que le empecé hablar de cualquier cosa para que se distrajera mientras lo sostenía de la mano. Se escuchaba más calmado, pero nunca me respondió.

-Armin ¿La siguiente cuadra hacia donde nos llevará?-pregunté-

Nadie me respondió y cuando giré, no había nadie ¿Cuándo fue que los perdí? Kuro tampoco estaba lo que fue más raro ya que nunca me abandonaba. Me detuve abruptamente, los busqué, pero no tenía idea de donde me encontraba.

-Vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-escuche la voz de una mujer por delante-

Delante de mí, había una mujer de pelo negro con coletas junto a un hombre de pelo rubio. Ambos portaban capas negras con un símbolo sobre ellas, era obvio quienes eran. Me estremecí por unos segundos, pero conservé la calma, todo estaría bien. Pero el pequeño se escondió tras de mí mientras observaba a esos dos con gran temor.

-¿Sabías que esos niños se llevan bien con los de su misma especie?-me hablo el hombre-

-¿Misma especie…?-pregunté-

-¡Ellos son malos no me dejan ver a mi mamá!-gritaba el niño-

-Además, esta es una zona protegida por un campo. Nadie entra. A no ser que se te haya dado una marca espiritual o…que seas un niño prodigio-sonrió la chica-Y yo no te veo graduado en nuestra asociación.

Tardé unos segundos en digerir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Fui descubierto por un descuido. No me percaté que ese niño era parte de todo esto, seguramente traía consigo alguna marca en el cuerpo que estaba en el listado de niños como yo. Tenía miedo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba en su territorio.

-Bien, me sorprende que hayas durado tanto sin ser descubierto, pero se acabó el juego-el hombre rubio saco una pañoleta rosa con la cual el niño reaccionó-

-¡Mamá!-avanzó el pequeño pero lo retuve del brazo-

-¡No vayas!-lo atraje con fuerza-¡Son unos malditos!-grité-

-Oh, mira Thomas, el niño tiene agallas-sonrió la chica sacando bajo su capa un par de pistolas plateadas-

-Se irán los dos con nosotros. Me pregunto, ¿Qué clase de niño eres?-se refería a mí-Mina, que no escapen-de sus botas extrajo cuchillas y las lanzó-

Tome al niño en brazos y las esquivé. Salí corriendo de allí con él en brazos y ambos empezaron a perseguirnos. Pero estábamos en desventaja. Ellos ocupaban un equipo especial que portaban en sus caderas, de ellos salían dos cables que se incrustaban en las superficies y aceleraban con gas. Eso les permitía moverse con agilidad, estratégicamente y más rápido que nosotros. No teníamos oportunidad, pero eso no me detendría. Corrí mientras esquivaba sus ataques pero se me hacía cada vez más difícil esquivarlos, pero me lo permitían. Estaban jugando con nosotros antes de capturarnos. Uno de ellos, encendió una grabación donde se escuchaban los gritos desesperados de una mujer diciendo el nombre de un niño, y no era nada más que el del pequeño que traía conmigo.

-¡Mamá!-trataba de zafarse de mis brazos, pero no se lo permití-

-¡No! ¡Es una trampa!-grité con esfuerzo, estaba cansado-

¿Qué clase de personas son esas? ¿Protectores de la humanidad? ¿Defensores de los débiles? ¿Esto era defender a los débiles? Nos estaban persiguiendo como animales, jugando con nosotros, llevándonos al límite. Que desagradable, los odio. No eran merecedores de esos nombres, eran peor que los mismos demonios.

Sentía que ya no podría más, pero no quería dejar de luchar. No quería separarme de Levi ni de Hanji, aún habían muchas cosas que debía hacer por ellos…nunca les dije lo agradecido que estaba ni lo mucho que los amaba. Sus rostros venían a mí, mis recuerdos, todo bombardeándome en segundos.

"Levi, Hanji por favor…" rogué y perdiendo el equilibrio, caí al suelo sobre mi costado, preocupándome de que el niño estuviera a salvo. ¿Este sería el fin?

-Eres testarudo niño, pero se acabó-sonrió y apunto hacia mí con sus pistolas-

No, no es el fin.

-¡Muérete!-grité-

No sé qué paso, sus armas salieron volando fuera de sus manos. Ambos quedaron sorprendidos, no fueron los únicos ¿Qué ocurrió? Acaso… ¿Lo hice yo?

-¿Qué demonios…?-Mina miró sus manos-Thom…

El hombre perdió una de sus manos, no por un corté, sino que fue mutilada.

-¡N-no! ¡Atrapa a ese niño!-gritó con dolor-

-¡Tienes agallas maldita bestia!-me dirigió una mirada de desprecio-

No sé cómo lo hice, pero intente nuevamente hacer lo mismo, pero pude sentir como fui bloqueado. Mina usó una especie de talismán que la cubría a ella y a Thomas. Maldición, si no podía hacer lo de antes, sacarían ventaja.

-Vas a pagarlo maldito engendro, de todos modos, los artefactos cómo tú no mueren fácil…-saco dos nuevas pistolas por debajo de su capa y nos apuntó-

En ningún momento baje la mirada, ni me mostré abatido por sus acciones. Vi como el gatillo era comprimido por la mujer, pero en ningún momento hubo un disparo.

-¿Eh? ¿¡Qué ocurre!?-intentaba disparar pero no lo conseguía-

-Tch, las basuras de hoy sólo ocasionan problemas-escuché por detrás-

El alivio que sentí en ese momento, era inexplicable. Levi y Hanji se encontraban justo detrás de mí.

-Levi, Hanji…-pronuncie con gran alivio-

-He llegado a salvarte como siempre Erencito-me sonrió Hanji-

-T-thomas…-tartamudeo Mina. Su cuerpo entero temblaba de miedo junto con el del hombre-

-Levi…-dijo en un tono muy bajo-

-¿Te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre? Basura-levantó su fulminante mirada hacia ellos-

Nunca le había visto así, muchas veces se enojó con nosotros y nos intimidaba con su mirada, pero esta vez era muy distinta. Los dos cazadores temblaban de miedo, ya no me encontraba solo pero, sus rostros se encontraban desfigurados, como si hubieran visto el mismo infierno. Ninguno se movía, yo continuaba abrazando al niño.

-Oh, que lastima, pensé que iba a ser más divertido…-dijo Hanji desanimada-

-¡No se saldrán con la suya!-Thomas gritó desesperadamente sacando con su mano vigente cuchillas que lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Levi-

-¡Levi!-grité-

Las cuchillas se detuvieron justo en frente de Levi, como si estuvieran flotando ¿Otra vez yo? No, esta vez no sentí ninguna conexión con ello, entonces, ¿Quién?

-¿Crees que me vas a tocar con tus tenedores?-burló Levi sonriendo sádicamente-Quédatelas.

El color carmín se apodero de mi campo visual. Las cuchillas se incrustaron en los brazos y piernas de Thomas, haciéndolo gemir de dolor. No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo ¿Levi lo había hecho? Reaccione a cubrir los ojos del niño, cuando todo se convirtió en un escenario de sanguinario.

Sus cuerpos fueron mutilados, descuartizados, escuché sus gritos de dolor que no tardaron en esfumarse junto a sus vidas. Levi y Hanji fueron los causantes de sus muertes, fue todo tan rápido, mis ojos estaban abiertos como plato, no permitiéndome cegarme ante lo que veía frente a mí.

Largos abrigos negros con el pelaje de algún animal, que cubrían todo su cuerpo.

Grandes garras a lugar de sus manos.

Cuernos sobresalientes de sus cabezas.

Y sobre todo…Ojos rojos.

-Oh, esto fue muy aburrido ¡Si continua así terminaré aburriéndome!-Hanjí llevó sus brazos tras su nuca mientras se quejaba-

Ambos parados allí, rodeado de extremidades y sangre. Levi me observaba, sus ojos se adentraban en mí. Mis manos temblaban.

-¿Hermano? ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó el niño quien continuaba sin ver nada-

Ellos eran…Demonios…

_**Continuará…**_

**Holi :3 les traje el nuevo Cap :D sé que me demoré en actualizar este fic (perdón, perdón, perdón) la verdad es que mi imaginación se fue a la dfhjkslahfjklsa D: y no sabía cómo continuar. Pero me llegó la luz :D y no hubiera sido así si no fuera por ****The Light of the Darkness 17****, que me dio una idea y a base de eso me nació la creatividad. Muchas gracias 3 *-* **

**Mina y Thomas fueron mutilados más rápido que en snk, un minuto de silencio…okno**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap de hoy y cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron sus lindos review y todo aquel que lee la historia, me hace muy feliz leerlos y saber que les guste :)**

**Dejen sus reviews, cuídense nos leemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Capítulo 5_

-¿Hermano?-escuchaba la voz lejana del niño-

Me hallaba frente a quienes frente a quienes había creído conocer, petrificado, sin saber qué hacer. Mis manos temblorosas deseaban tomar al niño y salir corriendo de allí, pero, los siniestros ojos carmesí con los que Levi me apuntaba, no me dejaban reaccionar ni pensar con cordura. Me van asesinar, eso pensaba, y cuando junto con Hanji caminaron hacia mi pude obligar a mi cuerpo a levantarse con el pequeño en brazos y echar a correr.

No entendía por qué lo hacía, huir corriendo no solucionaría nada, aunque mis piernas fueran rápidas, no lograría nada. Si querían matarme lo harían, me casarían como insecto y se ocuparían de mí. Pero no me detuve, si iba a morir, no lo haría como un cobarde que no lucho. Corrí, corrí pese a que sentía que mi corazón iba a estallar, como mis pulmones reclamaban por el aire que no les lograba otorgar y como mis piernas empezaban a entorpecer de poco. Me detuve, miré a mi alrededor desesperado. No había nadie. No pude mantenerme de pie, y, soltando al pequeño me arrodille en el suelo, apoyándome sobre mis manos mientras luchaba por estabilizar mi cuerpo.

-¿Se fueron las personas malas?-me preguntó jalando de mis cabellos con delicadeza-

-Sí…estaremos bien-conteste con esfuerzo-

Ya había anochecido, lo que implicaba que habrían policías en las calles regulando el toque de queda, y no sólo eso, también estarían allí los malditos de las capas negras junto con demonios. La noche y sus depredadores no asechaban, ambos lo sabíamos.

-Oye-levanté y sostuve al niño de los hombros-¿Recuerdas dónde queda la casa donde está tu madre? , y, ¿El nombre que te dio ella?-hable con dulzura para no espantarlo-

-Sí… pero dijeron que no podía volver allí…-entristeció-

-Sí puedes. Yo te llevaré ¿Me guiarás?-le tendí la mano-

-Sí-la tomó-

Camine con él en silencio. Debíamos ser cuidadosos, no causar ruidos y cuidar de nuestras espaldas. Para evitar problemas, no fuimos por calles de poca iluminación y apartadas de las zonas de alto flujo de personas. Estaba demasiado oscuro y estar acompañado de un niño pequeño no me ayudaba en nada, además, yo debía ser el fuerte allí y apoyarlo. Lo intenté, pero ya empezaba a sudar y no pude impedir que mi cuerpo empezara a temblar junto con mi inquieto corazón. Estaba en mi límite.

-¿También te asusta la oscuridad hermano?-me preguntó el niño en un susurro-

-N-no-mentí, la mentira menos creíble que he hecho-

-A mí también me da miedo, pero estamos juntos-apretó mi mano-

Sentí un calor que logró calmarme un poco. Era mucho más pequeño que yo, demasiado, y aun así era más valiente. Me sentí una falla de imagen adulta.

-¿Esas personas malas volverán por mí?-me preguntó desanimado-

-No, ellos ya no están, pero debemos ser cuidadosos ¿Sí?

-Sí. ¿Ellos también te quitaron a tu mamá?

Los golpes que Levi me daba seguido, sus malos tratos y castigos no fueron nada al lado del gran golpe que tuve con esa pregunta. Tuve ganas de gritarle y dejarle allí para que se las arreglara solo. ¿Pero qué estaría haciendo con eso? Sólo descargándome con un niño inocente por haberme hecho una pregunta que me hizo despertar de lo que ocurrió hoy.

Todo este rato, estuve actuando y pensando sin tomarme lo de hoy como si fuera cierto. Para mí, era como si yo estuviera siguiendo un mal sueño en el cual debía seguirle el curso para que acabara pronto. No era un sueño, era la maldita realidad. Mordí mi labio para tragarme el llanto. No era por mi madre, era por ellos. Eran todo lo que tenía y necesitaba, pero ahora no tenía certeza de nada con ellos. Me sentía solo.

Tuve que abandonar mis pensamientos al llegar a una calle iluminada. Habíamos llegado a una zona de casas humildes, todos estaban en sus casas y nosotros caminamos con cautela. El niño reaccionó al ver una casa con el techo rotoso. Quiso correr pero lo detuve y le dije que se mantuviera calmado. No había timbre, tuve que avanzar y golpear la puerta. Sentí pasos del otro lado, pero no me abrieron. Toque otra vez.

-Por favor, váyase-escuché del otro lado-

-Señora necesito que me abra, tengo…

-¡Mamá!-gritó el pequeño con felicidad antes que pudiera terminar

La mujer abrió la puerta de inmediato, con un rostro impactado nos observó a los dos. No reaccionaba, pero luego, llevó una mano a su boca reteniendo el llanto que ya escapaba por sus ojos en forma de lágrimas.

-¡Sam…!-se abalanzó sobre el pequeño y este hizo lo mismo-

La mujer acariciaba y besaba al pequeño con desesperación. El niño entre lágrimas aclamaba a su madre, era una escena bastante sentimental que lo único que conseguía era hacerme sentir más solo. Pero me sentía feliz por ellos.

-Entra, por favor-me invitó la mujer que entraba con su hijo-

No sé por qué entré. Era un lugar muy distinto a lo que acostumbraba, un espacio pequeño, muebles gastados y estufa a leña. Mientras miraba a mí alrededor, la mujer me tomó por sorpresa y me abrazó. Me sorprendió pero no tardé en apartarla.

-No sé cómo agradecértelo… ¿Cómo?-su rostro expresaba todas las dudas que tenía-

-Lo encontré de camino…Deben irse o vendrán por él.

-Tú también debes escapar, nos iremos ahora.

-No…yo no.

-También vendrán por ti, debemos irnos-me insistió tomándome la mano-Eres un niño especial, como mi hijo.

-¿Eh…?

-Tus ojos-me señaló-

En un pequeño espejo que había a la pared observé mi rostro, no me había percatado que no traía los lentes de contacto conmigo, debí haberlos perdido entre todo el alboroto o quién sabe qué.

-Yo estaré bien… váyanse ustedes.

-¿Dónde piensas ir? Te encontrarán.

-Estaré bien…-me dirigí a la salida-Huyan ahora por calles oscuras...será más fácil-abrí la puerta-

-¿Tienes con quien ir?

-Probablemente…-di un paso fuera pero una pequeña mano me detuvo. Voltee-

-Gracias por traerme a casa hermano, espero encuentras a tu mamá-me sonrió-

-Cuídate-sonreí con esfuerzo-

-Muchas gracias…me has devuelto la vida… ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

-Eren-salí de allí cerrando la puerta-

No podía seguir escuchándolos, él ya estaba con su madre y ahora sólo debían asegurarse que esa gente no los encontrara. En cuanto a mí…no tenía idea donde ir. ¿Regresar a casa? No habría nada allí para mí.

Camine despreocupado, la verdad me daba igual si me atrapaban o no. No sabía a donde iba, mis pies se movían y mi sentido era desordenado. Si ellos me hubieran querido encontrar, ya lo hubieran hecho. Hanji siempre lo hacía. Nadie vendría por mí si no fuera para matarme.

Me hallé frente a una gran catedral, con una arquitectura gótica y antigua. Desde afuera me sentía tan insignificante al lado de esa gran estructura. No la había visto, eso se debía a que nunca recorrí esta zona de la ciudad. No tenía otro lugar donde quedarme y seguramente no habría nadie a esta hora. Empujé la puerta que crujió al movimiento y me detuve al sentir un ladrido tras de mí. Era Kuro quien se encontraba tras de mi moviendo su cola.

-Kuro…-me agache y estiré los brazos-

Corrió hacia mí haciendo sonar sus patas en el asfalto. A penas lo sentí abalanzarse sobre mí, lo abracé con fuerzas hundiendo mi rostro en su pelaje. Con su hocico me olfateaba el cabello y lamía mi oreja mientras yo continuaba abrazándolo con fuerzas. Él si era real... mi mejor amigo. El llanto que guardé todo este rato lo solté sobre él. Al sentirme llorar, gemía tristemente e intentaba soltarse para poder ayudarme. Lo solté y sequé las lágrimas de mi rostro.

Acabamos por entrar los dos. El lugar era amplio y tenía un aspecto tétrico al estar iluminado por velas en todas las esquinas. Al frente estaba el altar con una cruz en ella y el resto del espacio era ocupado por bancas de madera barnizada. El cielo estaba cubierto por una extensa pintura de ángeles. Me senté en un banco del centro junto con Kuro que se encontraba incomodo en este lugar. Estaba agotado, mi cuerpo ya no daba más y recostándome sobre mi amigo me deje llevar por el sueño pese al lugar en donde me encontraba.

-o-

El horrendo aroma de la cocina no me dejaba estar en paz. Podría jurar que tenía color y se esparcía lentamente como un arma mortal. Antes de que se generara una explosión o alguna otra cosa, me tomé la molestia de ir a la cocina a detener a esa lunática. Ahora lo podía asegurar, el humo de que salía de las ollas y las sopas que burbujeaban eran de colores, no algo quemado, sino de malditos colores.

-¿Quieres acabar con nosotros estúpida?-le reclamé-

-¡Levi!-tosió-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago aquí?-eché un vistazo su desastre-Deshazte de eso, ahora.

-Créeme no está tan mal-intentó convencerme con la mirada-De acuerdo lo haré…

Seguramente habría alguna mutación en donde fuera a parar eso y no quiero saber donde sería. Me encontraba en el living, había demasiado silencio y eso se debía a que el imbécil de Eren quiso hacer berrinche y decidió pasar la noche fuera. Hanji volvió de botar la basura y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Tendremos que pedir comida a domicilio?-preguntó desalentada-

-Nosotros no tenemos la necesidad de alimentarnos de comida humana-le recordé-

-Lo sé, pero tanto tiempo que hemos estado así, me he acostumbrado e incluso me gusta mucho. ¿Tú no?

-No es tan mala-admití-

Hanji se quedó en silencio, esta mujer sacaba a relucir su lado payaso únicamente cuando se encontraba con Eren, porque ahora, no molestaba como de costumbre.

-¿Crees que vuelva?-preguntó seriamente-

-Quien sabe.

-Debí atraparlo, aún puedo ir a buscarlo-me miró pidiéndome permiso. Yo la detuve en todo momento-

-Déjalo así.

-Dime Levi, ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿De verdad crees que ese niño ahora que sabe la verdad vendrá a nosotros como si nada? ¿Qué piensas hacer si nos traiciona?

-Que molesta, ya te lo había dicho antes-voltee a ver su rostro-Lo mataré.

-Tantos años, para fallar ¿Eres capaz de hacerlo?

No sé qué pretendía, pregunta tras preguntas, se volvía demasiado fastidioso. No sólo se daba el lujo de hacer rabieta y escapar, también hacía que Hanji empezara a interrogarme, como si le debiera respuesta a los demás. Sólo la toleraba porque era mi hermana.

-¿Te has encariñado con él Hanji?

-No...-respondió sin certeza-Pero, ha sido un largo tiempo.

-Sí no estuviera seguro, no hubiera desperdiciado quince años en ese mocoso. Además, no tiene a nadie más en este mundo.

-Ya van a ser quince años… ¿No?-me recordó-

Cuando nos encargamos del mocoso, Hanji ideo una fecha de cumpleaños. Estuve en contra, sólo había que cuidar de él, pero ella insistía en parecer una de esas familias para Eren. Esa fecha era mañana. Se cumplirían quince años de cuidado, quince años trabajando en secreto con él.

-Sí, quince años-confirmé alzando la mirada-

-o-

Una voz distante interrumpió mi sueño. Estaba desorientado, cómo si hubiera despertado luego de años de sueño. Al abrir completamente mis ojos, un hombre estaba a mi lado, tenía una barba blanca y larga que cubría los alrededores de su boca. Era tanto lo aturdido que me encontraba, que por un momento creí que se trataba de santa Claus.

-Ya despertaste-me sonrió-

Esto de verdad estaba pasando y si no fuera por el gruñido de Kuro, me demoro más en reaccionar. De un salto, me hice hacia atrás, alejándome de esa persona. Supuse que era el padre de esa iglesia o por lo menos vestía como uno. Recordé que no traía mis lentillas, era más que seguro que ya se había dado cuenta de mis ojos. Le miré desafiante.

-Tranquilo, no te haré nada-me tendió la mano haciendo que Kuro se lanzara a morder-

-No me trate de idiota-le respondí mientras sostenía a mi amigo-

-Eres uno de esos niños, no crees que si quisiera hacerte algo, ¿Lo hubiera hecho mientras dormías?

Era un buen punto, no cien por ciento certero, pero si era creíble. Relaje mis músculos al sentirme más seguro. El padre continuaba tendiéndome su mano, yo, sin tomarla, acepté y me senté a su lado procurando que Kuro no hiciera nada. A mí me pudo convencer en algo, a él no.

-¿Qué haces a estas horas por aquí?-me preguntó-

-No es de su incumbencia.

Estoy seguro que mi respuesta no era el tipo de respuesta que mereciera una amable sonrisa, pero así fue, me sonrió.

-¿Por qué no va hacerme algo? Usted es parte de todo esto…

-Puede que lo sea, pero, puede que no esté de acuerdo.

-Usted es raro…-lo miré demostrando mis palabras-

Esta vez, soltó risas. Realmente extraño.

-A veces, nos encontramos en situaciones donde no sabemos con certeza qué es lo que está bien o lo que está mal. Pero queremos permanecer allí. Lo importante es seguir con lo que tienes ahí-apuntó a mi pecho-

-¿Cómo sabré si lo que quiero está bien?-pregunté embobado por sus palabras-

-Eso sólo lo sabrás cuando lo hagas-acarició mi cabeza-Bueno, yo debo preparar la misa de la mañana-se levantó-

¿Mañana? Me pregunté sorprendido. Efectivamente estaba amaneciendo, estuve toda la noche dormido aquí. Por la poca luz que había, debían ser las seis de la mañana. Pronto debería irme si no quería que la gente me encontrara, de todos modos, alguien me podría ver de camino.

-Por cierto-sacó algo debajo su sotana-Ten.

Eran unos lentes de sol.

-¿Ustedes usan esto?-pregunté extrañado, pero menos mal que lo hacían-

-Somos humanos después de todo-se alejó-

Somos humanos… y ellos demonios. ¿Era tanta la diferencia? De tan sólo pensarlo volvía a sentir mi pecho comprimirse. Siempre se nos ha dicho que son seres carentes de amor y amabilidad, seres hechos para la destrucción y perdición de nuestras almas. ¿Qué tan cierto era eso? Yo me negaba a creerlo, me negaba a creer que todo lo que hemos pasado no ha sido nada. Sé lo que son, lo sé perfectamente y ayer pude comprobarlo, pero, sé también lo que los demás no saben de ellos.

Humanos y demonios, ninguno de los dos puede considerarse como bueno. He visto cómo los humanos lastiman y matan, al igual que ellos. Entonces, si tuviera que escoger un camino ¿Cuál sería?

Levi, Hanji quienes me cuidaron, me protegieron y me entregaron un hogar, pero me engañaron.

Cerré mis ojos y alcé mi rostro, recordándolos, apartándome un momento de todos los pensamientos que bombardeaban mi mente y me hacían enloquecer.

"_**Lo importante es seguir a lo que tienes ahí."**_

-o-

Con tan sólo dos años, decidí subir las escaleras solo. Tenía prohibido hacerlo, mi andar a esa edad continuaba siendo torpe, pero quería subir e ir por Levi. No había barandilla, era una escalera estilo moderno sin bordes y en forma de caracol. Cada escalón que subía era un gran paso para mí y en cada uno de ellos me equilibraba como podía. No alcancé a llegar al final y resbalé. Antes de que mi cabeza tocara alguna superficie dura, una fuerte mano sostuvo uno de mis pequeños brazos y me levantó.

-Mocoso, ¿No escuchaste lo que te dijo Hanji?-me regañó-

-¡EREN!-gritó y vino corriendo hacia nosotros-

-¿No ibas a cuidarlo?

-Lo hacía, le leía un cuento y….me dormí.

Levi la miró indignado y la empujo con el pie, haciéndola caer por las escaleras. Yo reí al encontrar graciosa su forma de jugar, o eso pensaba en ese entonces.

-Mira, por lo menos lo haces reír.

-Eso dolió… ¡Oh! Eren no ha terminado su comida.

-Ten-me tendió hacia Hanji-

-La calentaré, tráelo.

Recuero como Levi me llevó de mala gana, pudiéndome dejar solo, se quedó conmigo sosteniéndome sobre sus piernas para que no escapara. Hanji volvió con mi comida y se sentó a nuestro lado mientras intentaba dármela. Sabia mal, era una papilla de zanahorias, pero sabía asquerosa y tardaba mucho en acabar con ella.

-Abre la boca Eren… ¡Aquí viene el avión!-simulaba con su mano uno-

-Gh…-no aceptaba la cucharada y acababa manchándome-

-Eres una inútil…Lo ensuciaste.

Levi tomó una servilleta y limpio los rastros de comida por la comisura de mis labios con ella.

-¿Debería tratar con el tren?-se preguntó-

-No seas idiota y aliméntalo bien.

-Mira Eren, esta es la cura para un virus mortal que está rondando, si no la tomas acabarás convirtiéndote en un zombi-puso su cara de maniática-

Intentaba darme de comer de varias formas, yo no me creía ninguna de sus historias y no abría la boca, acababa manchándome una y otra vez, cada una de ellas, Levi se preocupaba de limpiarme hasta que acababa dándome él de comer. Era el único que me podía hacer pasar esa asquerosa comida, mientras peleaba con Hanji por lo ineficiente que era.

Una y otra vez, ellos cuidaron de mí…

-o-

Las lágrimas recorrían mi rostro, mientras mordía mi labio inferior para reprimir mis sollozos. Cuando decidí abandonar mi mente y seguir mi corazón, de inmediato mis recuerdos me invadieron.

Los amo. Los amo y eso es de lo único que estoy seguro ahora. Tomé mi decisión a base de eso. Yo no entiendo qué pasa entre demonios y humanos, cuál es su fin ni sus motivos, pero quiero creer que no todos son iguales. Volvería a mi hogar, junto con quienes yo considero mi familia y me esforzaría por estar a su lado y conseguir respuestas a mis preguntas. Pero no sólo quería respuestas, quería lograr más, quería demostrar que ellos si podían amar y sentir. Lo haría y ese sería mi motivo de vida, no importa por cuanto tuviera que pasar.

Me levanté decidido, secándome las lágrimas con mi antebrazo y me puse los lentes de sol que el padre me dio. Ayer creí que mi mundo había acabado, incluso llegó a dejar de importarme lo que me ocurriera, pero ahora tenía toda la fuerza que necesitaba para enfrentar lo que aprontara.

Kuro me observaba confuso.

-Vamos a casa-le indiqué con una sonrisa-

El me respondió con un ladrido que resonó en toda la catedral.

El sol empezaba a salir, los rayos de luz llegaban a mí haciéndome sentir el calor luego de una larga y fría noche. Me encontraba muy lejos de casa, pero volvería con cautela. Quería llegar pronto, pero a la vez, tenía miedo. No sabía con qué me encontraría, normalmente no había nadie, pero esta vez era distinto.

Al llegar a mi casa, abrí el gran portón con mis manos temblorosas y entré con Kuro. No había nadie. Avancé hacia el interior buscando una señal, algo, rogaba para que estuvieran. Nada ni nadie, empezaba a desesperarme ¿Me habían abandonado? Nada los ataba a mí, quise gritar, llorar, estuve a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Te das el lujo de pasar la noche fuera mocoso?-me regañó una voz por la espalda-

Mi corazón se relajó, voltee con mis ojos brillosos y los vi a ambos. Levi se mostraba neutral, pero con frialdad. Hanji se veía preocupada pero no me dijo nada y al ver mi expresión, su rostro mostró una leve sorpresa. Quería hablar, pero no sabía qué decirles.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-me propuso Levi-No te atrevas a decirme que nada.

-Me quedaré aquí, en mi hogar-respondí-

-¿Sabes qué significa eso?-me clavo sus fríos ojos-

-Lo sé.

-Si corres, te alcanzaré, no importa donde vayas. Te encontraré y exterminaré-caminó hacia mí con los brazos cruzados-

No me despego la vista ni yo a él. Se acercó a mí quedando justo frente mío de brazos cruzados. Ahora sabía que tenía de frente a un demonio, pero eso no me asustó.

-Lo sé. No me iré, pero no por tu amenaza. Son mi familia-sonreí-

Levi no se inmutó ante mis palabras, volteo a ver a Hanji y avanzó hacia ella. Le susurró algo al oído y me miró. Estaba nervioso, tenía que admitirlo.

-Es hora de actuar Eren-me dijo Levi-

-¿Actuar?-pregunté-

-No creas que vas a estar allí sin hacer nada. Tenemos algo para ti-me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que lo siguiera-

Camine en su dirección y Hanji se quedó a mi lado antes de continuar. Me tomó por el hombro para detenerme.

-Después ven a la cocina-me golpeo con suaves golpes en el hombro-

Caminé hacia una habitación sin uso donde se dirigió Levi. En esta gran casa había muchas habitaciones sin uso, nunca me interesó entrar en una. Al llegar, Levi saco del armario algo envuelto en una tela roja. Tendió el bulto en el suelo y me indicó que lo abriera.

Me acerqué y abrí el bulto. En el interior, había dos fundas de katana. No las tome y lo miré extrañado, no me respondía y yo no entendía que pretendía enseñándomelas.

-¿Qué es esto…?-pregunté observando el par de katana-

-Tu regalo de cumpleaños.

-¿Qué…?-no entendía-

-Nos ayudarás a exterminar a esos malditos capas negras. Felices quince Eren.

_**Continuará…**_

**Bueno llegué con la conti :3 Quisiera aclarar algo, yo sé que este fic dice que tendrá mpreg y por cómo va la historia se ve que nunca llegará, tengan paciencia que primero tengo que hacer esta parte de la historia que es fundamental para lo demás, también la relación de ellos. Muchas gracias a quien ha leído la historia y ha dejado su lindo review, cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva es bienvenida. Espero les siga gustando y nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**Cuídense 3**


	6. Chapter 6

No podía recibir la información con todo el significado de sus palabras. Frente a mí, las dos katanas parecían no permitir quitarles la vista, mi respiración se detuvo por unos instantes y lentamente me di ánimos para mirar a Levi con mi rostro descolocado.

-¿Tienes algo que decir?-me preguntó al no escucharme decir nada-

-N-no puedo…-di un paso hacia atrás-

-No te estoy preguntando si puedes o no imbécil, te estoy dando una orden-dirigió mi mirada hacia las katanas con su dedo índice-

Las observaba, las estudiaba, las volvía a observar y no podía imaginarme utilizándolas en los términos que me daba Levi. No podía o simplemente me negaba hacer algo así. El silencio que mantuvo Levi, me impedía pensar con claridad, aún más si me estuviera castigando o insultando.

"No lo haré…" Eso quería decir, pero mis labios se abrieron unos milímetros, cuando me retracté de decírselo. No era una opción, por cómo los ojos de Levi me observaban y esperaban mi reacción, sabía que no lo era. Fue entonces cuando ya no sabía qué responder, todo había sido tan abrumador e impactante en unas cuantas horas, que no lograba producir una respuesta que lo convenciera, o que convenciera al nuevo Levi.

-Mañana te quiero antes del anochecer aquí, ¿Entiendes?

-Sí…-me digné a responder-

-Hoy relaciónate con ellas-avanzó y pasó por mi lado-

-Espera…-voltee a detenerlo con mi voz-

-¿Qué?

-…Nada…

-Toma una ducha, estás asqueroso-me ordenó y se marchó-

Había convivido tanto tiempo con su carácter frío e indiferente que sus respuestas y acciones se me hacían naturales. Pero siempre creí que detrás de todo ello habían sentimientos hacía mí, por muy pequeños que fuesen, ahora dudaba si de verdad tenía algo reservado para mí. Desvié mi vista encontrándome con las katanas.

Los demonios eran seres crueles y lujuriosos, carentes de cualquier sentimiento, esa era la definición que escuché de todos y en cualquier lugar por tantos años. De tan sólo pensar que eso era cierto, era incapaz de estar tranquilo y mi pecho volvía a sentir el vacío de estar solo. Que Levi no sintiera absolutamente nada por mí, era algo que me apuñalaba sin piedad.

Quise exigirle muchas respuestas, pero opte por abandonar esa habitación. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y mis manos temblaban. Levi nunca se comportó como si algo hubiera cambiado, no me dio ninguna explicación y yo tampoco la pedí. Mis piernas avanzaban muy lento, lo único que podía sentir con claridad era el palpitar de mi corazón que parecía retener todo con dificultad dentro de él.

-Eren-me llamó una voz, liberándome de mi mente-

Hanji me esperaba al final del pasillo, con sus manos apoyadas en sus caderas, con ese aire tan entusiasta con el cual solía verla, me parecía difícil aceptarlo luego de haberlo visto con mis propios ojos. Ellos no eran los mismos.

Caminé lentamente hacia ella, sin mirarla a la cara. Cuando estuve frente a ella, me rodeo con un brazo por los hombros y me guio hacia la cocina. La calidez que emitía me logró calmar un poco, era el calor de una de las personas que me cuidó por tantos años y continuaba haciéndolo.

Me indicó que me sentara en la pequeña mesa de plástico, que había en la cocina para trabajar en ella comidas más elaboradas, y, del refrigerador sacó un pastel de merengue frambuesa, poniéndola frente a mí con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Felices quince Eren! Traje tu pastel favorito-lo acercó hacía mí-

Todos los años sin falta, ella me tenía el pastel favorito cada mañana antes de comenzar el día. Cuando era pequeño, solía correr a la cocina en la mañana para encontrarme con este detalle que me emocionaba mucho. No era el pastel, sino el hecho de sentirme más cercano a ellos un día al año lo que me llevaba a emocionarme. Levi nunca celebró como Hanji, ella siempre se mostraba emocionada cuando llegaba esta fecha pero él se acercaba y, pudiendo zafarse de esta escena, se quedaba allí hasta que ella terminara de cantarme el cumpleaños. Nunca me deseo un feliz cumpleaños, sino hasta hoy.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de mis ojos sin percatarme, con todo lo ocurrido creía que muchas cosas cambiarían, empezando por el día de mi cumpleaños, no sabía con qué faceta oculta de ellos me encontraría a partir de ahora, sin embargo, no esperaba lo mismo que de costumbre. Al sentir que las cosas con Hanji no habían cambiado radicalmente, pude relajarme y dejar escapar toda la angustia que guardé en esa habitación con Levi.

-E-espera, no era para que lloraras…-trató de calmarme-

Pero su intento sólo consiguió aumentar mi llanto. Lloraba como un niño pequeño, sin que me importara nada más que liberar todo lo que traía conmigo desde ayer en la tarde. Quería abrazarla, pero sabía que no me dejaban hacer eso.

-Gracias…-respondí secando con mi antebrazo las lágrimas-

-Supongo que no irás a la escuela hoy-me dijo y con ello vi la hora.

Era demasiado tarde como para alcanzar a llegar, además, me sentía agotado por no haber descansado bien la noche anterior.

-No.

-Da igual, será mejor que te quedes. Por cierto, Kuro está afuera, Levi lo sacó antes de irse-me tendió un pedazo de pastel que cortó-

-¿Se fue…?

-Sí, volverá pronto.

No podría relacionar por completo sus salidas repetitivas, pero lo que tenía claro es que no debía tratarse de algo humano. Apartando eso de lado, antes que se apoderara de mí nuevamente, probé un bocado del dulce pastel que tenía enfrente. El sabor me trajo los recuerdos de cada uno de mis cumpleaños, las cálidas mañanas que compartía con ellos y que ahora lo único dulce que había en ella era el dulce merengue frambuesa que se deshacía en mi boca.

-Ya son quince años, ¿No?-recordó Hanji mientras me observaba-

-¿Por qué…?-solté el tenedor-

-¿Uhmm?

-¿Por qué se encargaron de mí…?

Sin entorpecer, la miré sin acobardarme por escuchar la respuesta a la pregunta que le hacía. Ya no me conformaría con lo de siempre.

-¿No deberías estar feliz? Estás aquí eso lo importante.

-Adoptado por…-tragué saliva-demonios…

-¿Te arrepientes?

-Que ustedes se ocupen de mí no me molesta, pero ¿No hubiera sido mejor devorarme?-la desafié con la mirada-

Ella acercó su rostro al mío, yo intenté retroceder hasta que me detuve al casi caer con mi silla. Nunca la vi poner esa faceta conmigo, con otros sí, pero ahora que la veía tan cerca, mi ser se estremecía.

-¿Quieres que te comamos?-me preguntó con una voz profunda-

No pude responder, estaba congelado mientras los ojos de Hanji se adentraban en mí ser. Lo único que pude hacer fue no apartarle la mirada, hasta que ella se alejó y me sonrió, permitiéndome relajar mi postura.

-No deberías hacer preguntas innecesarias pequeño-acarició mis cabellos-

-Quiero saber la verdad de todo….-susurré-

-Por ahora, debes concentrarte en lo que te encargó Levi-me ordenó dejándome solo-

Por poco olvidaba la orden que recibí al llegar. Terminé mi plato, lo lave y limpie para dejar todo en orden. Después de ello, salí fuera a buscar a Kuro quien fue expulsado del interior de la casa por Levi. Al salir, él reaccionó a mi presencia y vino hacía mí de inmediato, entrando ambos a nuestra casa.

Subí a mi habitación, mis pasos con los de Kuro era lo único que se escuchaba en esa enorme casa. Al entrar a mi habitación me abalancé sobre la cama, acurrucándome en el cobertor beige. Inspiré el aroma familiar de mi lecho y por más que quise dormir, abandonarme por un solo momento, el silencio se apoderó de mí como un ente que no me permitiría abandonar la realidad tan fácilmente.

Estaba cansado, ¿Físicamente? Hubiera deseado que así fuese pero no sólo era eso, el cansancio emocional de estar debatiendo con muchos sentimientos encontrados dentro de mí me estaba agobiando. Tuve bien claro lo que quería en su momento, cuando escuche al padre en la catedral, creí tenerlo claro y estar decidido a seguir un camino en especial. Pero ahora, el desconsuelo, miedo, soledad e inseguridad, era todo lo que podía tener seguro.

Me esforzaría por conseguir respuestas a mis preguntas y sobre todo, demostrar que ellos podían amar.

Eso era lo que había decidido, pero apenas llegué tuve una nueva sorpresa, una que me descoloco de todo lo que había decidido.

Tendría que matar.

No era capaz de matar a nadie, por mucho que odiara a esa gente, hacer algo tan inhumano como ello sería apoyar al pensamiento donde podían arrebatar vidas como se les antojara. Eso era lo que Levi y Hanji esperaban de mí y eso destrozaba mi determinación.

Nuevamente empecé a llorar, no encontraba consuelo en nada ni nadie para detener el llanto que me ahogaba en un profundo agujero del cual no veía escapatoria. Ahogué mi llanto en la almohada, mientras me aferraba a ella con fuerzas, hundiendo mi rostro lo más que podía. Pude sentir la respiración y llanto de mi amigo a mi lado, mientras mi cuerpo cedía nuevamente y lo único que podía hacer en ese instante era llamarlos a ambos en mi mente desesperadamente, una y otra vez…

-o-

-¿Y bien?-le pregunté-

-Está un poco confuso…No debiste ser tan bruto para informarle lo que haríamos con él.

-Te has vuelto muy dócil con ese mocoso Hanji, ¿Se te olvidó para qué lo tenemos?-le recordé-

-Lo sé, pero lo hiciste mal.

-No me vengas con esa mierda, no es mi hijo para que vengas a regañarme.

Ella no me respondió más, se mantenía callada mirando a un lado mientras pensaba en cualquier estupidez. No tenía la certeza de qué pasaba por esa cabeza hueca suya, pero su actitud no me dejaba para nada satisfecho, se estaba comportando indebidamente y eso me irritaba. Si ella iba a dudar por estupideces, sería yo quien tendría que continuar a solas con esto.

-Mañana será su primer día, ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?-la miré no permitiéndole escapar-

-Así estaba planeado de todos modos-me respondió como de costumbre, llevando sus brazos hacia atrás-Este será el destino que tienes para Eren, incluso si termina envuelto en tragedia o muerto ¿No?

Terminó de hablar con sus odiosos ojos puestos sobre mí, observándome e interrogándome. Esta mujer no tenía límites para sus malditas palabras, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerme enojar. ¿Ese mocoso muerto? ¿En medio de tragedia? Era basura que no ocurriría. Eren estaba bajo mis enseñanzas y ningún humano baboso sería capaz de derrotar a quien yo enseñara personalmente.

-Eso no va a ocurrir-respondí cruzándome de brazos-

-Espero que tus predicciones sean ciertas-puso una de sus manos en uno de mis hombros y continuo su camino-Volveré a vigilar tu arma.

Una vez fuera del camino, continué mi viaje en busca de mi próxima víctima. Cuando Hanji empezaba a nombrarme a ese mocoso tan repetitivamente, mis ansias por devorar y torturar crecían. La fastidiosa conversación de ahora, incrementó mis ansias por ello, muerte y consideración, era algo que no me importaba con respecto a él, no obstante ella lo hacía parecer así. Pero el factor que aumentaba mis deseos descontroladamente, era ver a ese mocoso sonreír.

-o-

Abandoné mi sueño al sentir mi teléfono sonar en mi bolso, creí que sólo se trataba de la batería avisando que se encontraba baja y lo deje sonar sin prestarle mayor atención. Pero volvió a sonar y me quedó claro que no se trataba de ninguna batería, de todos modos no quería responder. Volvió a sonar, hasta que me animé a responder ante la incesante sonería.

-¿Sí?-respondí con una voz somnolienta-

-¡Eren! Dios nos tenías muy asustados, ayer te perdimos y tu teléfono salía fuera de servicio. Creímos que te habías ido a casa luego, pero hoy no te vimos llegar y pensamos que te había ocu..-la voz de Armin de cortó para ser reemplazada por otra-¡Maldito engendro deberías decir algo y…!-nuevamente la voz al teléfono fue reemplazada-¿Eren? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Armin, Jean y Mikasa se peleaban del otro lado por tener el teléfono, no podía escucharlos con claridad, además de sus gritos y los golpes que daba el aparato. Pude sentirlos cerca y no pude desear una manera más reconfortante para despertar. Sonreí al oírlos tan alegres del otro lado, sí, incluso Jean me sacó una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, pero tengo un poco de fiebre mañana volveré…-hable haciéndolos callar-

-Tomaré apuntes por ti Eren-respondió Armin-

-Gracias.

-¿Está todo bien?-me volvió a preguntar-

Por un momento sentí que Armin podía percibir que ocurría, probablemente mi voz lo reflejaba, no podía decirle nada.

-Sí, estaré mejor ya tomé medicamentos-apreté el teléfono al mentir-

-Bueno, descansa nos vemos mañana-

-Nos vemos-corté la llamada-

Tomé el cargador y enchufé el teléfono para que su batería no se fuera. Me levanté y junte mis cosas para tomar una ducha, si Levi llegaba y me veía sin haber tomado una ducha, seguramente recibiría un castigo. Me dirigí al cuarto de baño y desprendiéndome de mis sucios atuendos me adentré, dejando correr el agua sobre mi piel. Tomé un poco de champú y masajee mi cabeza, luego la hice hacia atrás para sacar la espuma de mis cabellos. El agua sobre mi cabeza y rostro me relajaba. Me concentré en su sonido mientras continuaba lavando mi cuerpo hasta que llegué a mi entrepierna y las imágenes de aquella noche volvieron a mí. Podía recordar con toda claridad los movimientos, toques y caricias con los que Levi se apoderó de mi cuerpo aquella vez. Corté el agua de golpe, los recuerdos que traía a mi mente despertaban el mismo problema que tuve aquella vez y no quería traerlo de vuelta.

Salí de un saltó de la bañera y seque mi cuerpo con apuro, evitando que este problema se agravara. Me vestí y no me tomé la molestia de secar mi cabello antes de salir, encontrándome en el pasillo observando en dirección al cuarto del fondo. Aquél que pertenecía a Levi. Mi cuerpo reaccionó por sí sólo acercándose a la habitación con temor pero a su vez, ansias. Al llegar allí, estuve a punto de tocar la puerta, hasta que recordé que no había nadie. Lentamente abrí la puerta, dejando que mis ojos degustaran aquella imagen, el lugar donde siempre quería ir.

Todo estaba en perfecto orden como siempre, la cama bien hecha, ningún rastro de partícula en el suelo, menos de algún objeto, los muebles y las cortinas cerradas, nunca faltaba ningún detalle de ellos.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y avancé hacia la cama de cobertor negro que la cubría. La rodee y con mis dedos rozaba la superficie, buscando algún tipo de calor que claramente no se encontraría. Me encontré en la cabecera cuando mi cuerpo quedó tendido sobre la cama y hundí mi rostro en la almohada donde reposaba su cabeza, busqué su aroma y cuando la encontré, boté todo el aire dentro de mis pulmones y volví aspirar su aroma. No debía estar aquí, pero ya había decidido romper las barreras entre nosotros y descubrir sus sentimientos. Lo haría incluso a la fuerza.

Desee que Levi estuviera en esa cama y busqué su espalda con una de mis manos, encontrándome únicamente con el vacío. ¿Si tuviera su espalda ahora qué haría? ¿Abrazarlo? Quise engañarme por un momento e imaginarlo allí, su espalda, su cabello, su aroma todo….

No sólo quería abrazarlo, quería mucho más que eso. Quería que él volteara a verme, que me estrechara contra su pecho, sentir su corazón, conocerlo y que me enseñara sus ojos. Cerré mis ojos para dejar volar mi imaginación y hundí todo mi rostro en la almohada. Llevé mi mano a mi cuello y deslicé mis dedos por sus contornos, recordando cómo sus manos hacían lo mismo conmigo, descendí con mis dedos por mi pecho, rosando uno de mis pezones y sintiendo una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorrer mi espalda al tacto. Pero no me quedé allí, mi mano descendió buscando algo más y cuando estuvo allí, se metió bajo mi pantalón encontrándome con mi miembro endurecido. Encorvé mi cuerpo y mis dedos tocaron la punta, que ya se encontraba húmeda, generándome una segunda descarga eléctrica que me hizo reaccionar a lo que me encontraba haciendo.

Sorprendido, me detuve ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Mientras imaginaba a Levi a mi lado, junto con su aroma empezaba a copiar los pasos con los que me toco la última vez, imaginando que era él quien los volvía a repetir. Estaba mal, muy mal lo que estaba haciendo y sobre todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ya me encontraba en medio de un momento que me guiaba por sí solo. Rindiéndome ante mi imaginación y deseos, cerré mis ojos y con mi mano volví a tocar la punta de mi miembro para luego tomarlo y empecé con lentos movimientos de arriba hacia abajo a jugar con él. Podía sentir cómo el placer se apoderaba de mí, la temperatura de mi cuerpo incrementaba para llegar arder y las leves descargas eléctricas que sentí en un principio ahora estremecían cada punto de mi cuerpo. Inconscientemente, volví a soltar los mismos sonidos que la última vez, profundos y ahogados, pronunciando su nombre que se escapaba por mi boca y se perdía en esa solitaria habitación. Mi imaginación me permitía sentir el aliento de Levi en mi oído y con mi otra mano, entre por la parte trasera de mi pantalón en dirección a mi entrada.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?-una voz hablo haciéndome sobresaltar-

Abandoné todo lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento, como si me hubieran pateado de una nube y hubiera aterrizado de cara contra el piso, abrí mis ojos de golpe asustado y sorprendido ante la persona que tenía en frente. Nada más y nada menos que Levi.

No me atrevía a decir nada, estaba en una posición donde no veía escapatoria y lo único que conseguí hacer bien fue sonrojarme hasta sentir que mi cabeza iba a explotar por una erupción. Él me observaba de brazos cruzados, no apartaba su mirada de mí y me hacía estar más nervioso. Avanzó hacia mí, quise correr a mi habitación y encerrarme. Abrí mi boca en un intento de decir algo, disculpar o cualquier, pero él subió una de sus rodillas a la cama y se encorvó hacia mí, cercándome por sus brazos a mis costados.

-¿Vas a continuar?-me preguntó a centímetros de mi rostro-

-Y-yo…-balbucee-

-Eres muy descuidado, jugando con tu cuerpo en mi cama-metió una mano bajo mi camisa, acariciando mi abdomen-

-Gh…-cerré mis ojos al sentir su mano-Ha-hanji está…agh

-Salió, de todos modos no me importa-pasó su lengua por mi cuello-

No estaba molesto ni asqueado con esto, Levi empezó a jugar nuevamente con mi cuerpo y eso era justamente lo que estaba imaginando hace un momento. No era lo mismo sentirlo a él, que hacerlo yo mismo, el calor de su cuerpo que estaba junto a mí y a su aroma más notoria era todo lo que deseaba. Me quitó la camisa, dejando mi torso desnudo para recorrerlo con sus labios y acariciarlo con sus manos. Dejo una de sus manos para ocuparse de mi parte baja, que ya estaba durísima por las propias caricias que me otorgué antes de que llegara. El recorrer de sus labios, sus dedos que jugueteaban con mis pezones y su mano en mi entrepierna que me hacía dar espasmos de placer, todo ello me estaba enloqueciendo y olvidé el hecho de que Hanji podría llegar en cualquier momento. Su boca comenzó a descender lentamente, dejando un camino húmedo, pasando por mi pecho, deteniéndose en mis pezones para pasarles la lengua y continuar descendiendo por mi abdomen, deteniéndose centímetros antes de arribar donde se encontraba mi zona íntima. Levantó su rostro y yo pude ver sus ojos grises clavarse en los míos. Podía sentir como mi rostro debía estar embobado viéndolo fijamente y en ese instante, sentí un calor muy distinto al de mi cuerpo en mi pecho. Sonreí levemente, la calidez en mi interior era algo que por primera vez sentía y me otorgaba una mezcla de sensaciones que no podría definir específicamente, ¿Calma? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Felicidad? ¿Amor…? Levi hizo una mueca al verme sonreír y yo ya me había enderezado para buscar sus labios. Sin embargo, nuevamente su mano me lo prohibió y de un fuerte puñetazo me devolvió a la cama medio aturdido. Mientras intentaba recobrar mi orientación, Levi me volteo dejándome boca abajo sobre la cama y elevó mis caderas. No entendía lo que había ocurrido y lo que estaba por ocurrir.

-¿Levi…?-lo llamé-

Acercó su cuerpo al mío, sintiendo su pecho en mi espalda y sus manos nuevamente en mi pecho. Sus labios se acercaron a mi oído y pasó su lengua por el contorno.

-Te daré lo que quieres-susurró en mi oído-

Su voz profunda y seductora resonó en mí como una perdición. Mi ser entero era arrastrado por su persona y pude sentir un bulto en mi trasero antes de que me bajara los pantalones. Quise voltearme, presentí algo malo pero una de sus manos incrustó mi cabeza en la almohada, no permitiéndome dar algún movimiento. Escuché cómo Levi hacía algo con su mano atrás y antes de poder preguntar qué iba hacer, el rose de su miembro en mi entrada me estremeció.

No me lo creí sino hasta que el dolor desgarrador al sentir entrar su miembro de una estocada con velocidad mesurada, se apodero de toda mi zona baja y parte de mi columna. Di un grito al sentirlo entrar, estaba seguro que me había dañado pero eso no sirvió de nada y empezó a mover sus caderas con fuertes estocadas que salían y entraban de golpe destrozando todo a su paso.

En ningún momento volví a percibir placer ni caricias, perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces le grité que me dolía, que parara, que no podía más y que no pude pronunciar nada por el dolor que me carcomía en el interior. Ni todas las palizas y castigos de mi vida juntos se comparaban al desgarrador momento que me otorgaba Levi, mi conciencia ya me había abandonado y mi cuerpo no tenía fuerzas para resistirse. Mis gritos se silenciaron, ya me había familiarizado con el dolor y ahora lo único que salía de mí eran imparables lágrimas de mis ojos que miraban al vació. Lo último que sentí fue una última estocada en mi interior acompañada de un líquido viscoso en mi interior. Levi sacó su miembro y se enderezó para arreglarse, yo continuaba con mi cabeza en la almohada que ya se encontraba mojada por tantas lágrimas que seguía derramando.

-Mocoso, levántate-me ordenó-

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de Levi, cuando perdí toda conciencia y caí rendido abandonando la realidad.

-o-

-Hey, levántate-le volví a decir-

El maldito ahora se daba el lujo de tomar una siesta, lo despertaría a golpes pero pude sentir el olor a sangre del cuerpo de Eren. Me acerqué para observar mejor y pude ver que de su entrada, salía un hilo rojo mezclado con lo mío. Había destrozado el interior de Eren.

Lo cagué en mis brazos, de seguro no podría moverse, detestaba que el cuerpo de este mocoso fuera tan frágil. Sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas y su rostro se veía agobiado aun durmiendo. Era muy delgado, la última vez que lo cargue era una pequeña rata, pero continuaba siendo muy liviano.

Entré a su habitación y estaba ese maldito animal abalanzándose sobre mí en busca de Eren. Lo miré fulminantemente y el perro entendió que debía irse. A veces me arrepentía de haberle regalado esa mascota, pero continuaba haciéndome caso. Lo recosté en su cama y lo tapé. Tuve la impresión de que no estaba respirando y acerqué mi rostro para escuchar su respiración que si estaba presente. De todos modos, necesitaría revisión lo antes posible. Abandoné la habitación, dando un último vistazo a Eren y sintiendo esa maldita molestia en mi pecho.

Llamé mentalmente a Hanji quien no demoró en llegar, la esperé abajo y cuando llegó me puso esa maldita mirada donde me preguntaría:

-¿Qué hiciste?

-Jugamos un poco, tienes que ir a verlo- le indiqué-

No me molestó más y subió a verlo. Se demoraba bastante, no podía estar tranquilo y eso me irritaba. Aún lo necesitaba para mis planes así que no podía darse el gusto de morir por tan poco. Toda esta maldita situación me tenía bastante intranquilo, probablemente no hallaba la hora para que Eren empezara a utilizar sus poderes para matar y si esto retrasaba mis planes, más de lo que ya lo he hecho, no conseguiría mi propósito luego. O talvez, era el hecho de que esa molesta sonrisa de Eren aparecía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, generándome una gran molestia que aumentaba mi ira.

-o-

Abrí mis ojos con esfuerzo, mis parpados estaban pesados y el ardor en mis ojos al sentir el exterior incrementaba. Había alguien a mi lado, creí que era Levi o eso me mostró mi mente por unos segundos, y en cuanto observe con claridad, me di cuenta que era Hanji que leía a mi lado.

-Hola pequeño-dejo su libro a un lado-

-Hola… ¿Cómo llegué…?-miré a mi alrededor, percatándome que ya no me encontraba en la habitación de Levi, intenté sentarme pero a penas moví mi cuerpo, un fuerte ardor recorrió mis caderas-¡Agh!

-Yo te aconsejo que aún no te muevas.

-¿Dónde está…?-pregunté-

-Él te trajo aquí y después se fue-me informó-¿Quieres que traiga tu cena?

-¿Cena…?-miré por las cortinas, no había luz-

-Ya es de noche.

Dormí demasiado como para no haber almorzado, ni cenado aún, fue entonces cuando mi estómago se hizo presente y exigió comida con un fuerte rugido.

-Sí…por favor-pedí-

-Hoy compré comida, pero si quieres probar de mi hermosa y suculenta….-me ofreció con su tono burlesco-

-No gracias así está bien…-me rehusaba a probarla-

-Te lo pierdes…volveré enseguida-se despidió antes de salir por la puerta-

Hanji debía saber qué ocurrió con Levi, sin embargo no tocó el tema ni infirió nada. Todo lo que ocurrió hoy me parecía una pesadilla lejana, no recordaba el momento en el cual perdí toda mi conciencia y tampoco podía estar seguro de recordar ese infernal dolor que sentí en la mañana. Si el dolor de mis caderas no fuera tan fuerte, podría pensar que fue una simple pesadilla y hubiera deseado poder hacerlo. Me sentía feliz a su lado, deseaba tenerlo más cerca de mí y al repentino cambio de acto que llevo a cabo, toda esa felicidad se esfumó y sólo quedó el enorme vacío, del ser que amaba y no podría verme jamás.

_**Seres carentes de sentimientos.**_

Esa idea se repetía una y otra vez dentro de mí, pero no me dejaría vencer por ello. Encontraría la manera de sacar los sentimientos de Levi como fuera.

-o-

Los días pasaron, yo continué con mi vida habitual parecía que todo lo ocurrido esos dos días hubiera sido un simple mal sueño. Iba y venía de la escuela como de costumbre, paseaba por los parques de la ciudad con mucho cuidado, ya que el haber casi sido atrapado por los capas negras no me permitiría estar descuidado nunca más. Las estadías de Levi y Hanji eran como de costumbre, a veces estaban otras no y cuando se encontraba él, ninguno de los dos hablábamos más que una o dos palabras con el resto del tiempo evitándonos, por lo menos yo creía hacerlo. Cada vez que lo veía, no podía evitar recordar todas esas escenas y mi corazón palpitaba descontroladamente, recordando luego, el daño que me hizo, sintiéndome estúpido y angustiado.

Las cosas no se podían quedar siempre así, pero deseaba que ese día nunca llegara…

Me encontraba haciendo la cena, aún era temprano y no sabía si los dos llegarían. Pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer y en los momentos que me quedaba sin hacer nada, mi mente era invadida por voces de mi interior que no me dejaban en paz.

El sol aún estaba presente, la puesta de sol empezaría luego. Sentí cómo la puerta se abrió, eran ellos que venían de regreso, Kuro se encontraba conmigo y cuando Levi lo vio no le dio mucha importancia como las otras veces.

-Bienvenidos-los recibí sin apartarme de lo que estaba haciendo-

Hubo un silencio, ninguno de los dos me respondió y yo voltee sabiendo que ocurría algo. Los dos me observaban fijo, Hanji no mostraba estar muy animada y Levi se mostraba igual de serio.

-Eren, deja eso por ahora-me indicó Hanji-

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunté-

-Vamos a salir-me informó Levi-

-¿A dónde?

-Ya verás, sígueme-me indicó con un movimiento de cabeza-

Los dos se dirigían a la habitación a la cual no quería entrar y evite hacerlo estos días… Ambos entraron y yo dude en hacerlo por un momento. Al entrar, una prenda negra voló a mis brazos. La miré y observé, era una especie de camiseta negra con cuello y mascara, todo unido en una sola camiseta.

-Es para ti, pruébala-me animo Hanji-

Obedeciendo y avergonzado por la presencia de Levi, me desnudé el torso para probar la camiseta. Era un tanto ajustada, con mangas largas, cubría mi cuello y mentón hasta la nariz, dejando visible la zona de mis ojos, frente y cabeza. Observé mis manos y toqué mi cuerpo al tacto de la tela sobre mi cuerpo.

-Usa esto-Levi se acercó a mí con una sudadera negra-

Yo me hice hacia atrás al verlo tan cerca, pero con una de sus manos me agarró de la cadera y me atrajo, colocándome el mismo la sudadera negra con capucha. Agradecía tener esa camiseta que cubría la mitad de mi rostro, de ese modo no se vio el rojo de mis mejillas cuando él se acercó. Con la capucha puesta, lo único que se veía de mí eran mis ojos. Ambos me observaron con aprobación y se dijeron cosas entre sí.

-Listo-aprobó Levi-

-¿Para qué?

-¿No es obvio?-abrió el armario y me lanzó la funda que contenía las katanas-Hoy empiezas.

Tomé el bulto con mis manos temblorosas, quisiera que esto nunca hubiera ocurrido, pero aquí estaba y ellos me llevarían esta noche.

-No puedo…-las devolví pero nadie las recibió-

-Eren, sácate las lentillas-me las pidió Hanji-

No me opuse a ello pero continuaba en mi postura de no hacer absolutamente nada. Pero ellos no me escucharon, cuando le entregué las lentillas a Hanji, Levi me levantó de la cintura y salimos de allí los tres.

-¡Espera! ¡No!-me rehusé pero me sostuvo con fuerzas-

-No hagas escandalo mocoso.

Y apenas estuvimos fuera, como si fuera algún tipo de película fantasiosa nos encontrábamos saltando sobre los tejados de distintas casas. Me quedé sin aliento y busqué ayuda en Hanji quien me observaba con una gran sonrisa al ver mi rostro de espanto. Había visto gente por los aires, claro, con esos equipos con los cuales se desplazaban a gran velocidad, pero esto, jamás. Llegamos a una zona, donde finalmente tocábamos tierra firme. Levi me soltó y yo caí sentado en el suelo, mis brazos temblaban.

-¿No te orinaste?-burló Levi-

-N-no-respondí molesto-

Hanji se acercó a mí, tomó mis manos y las apretó contra las katanas dentro de la funda. Recordaba haber visto sus manos como grandes garras que se camuflaban dentro de esas manos con apariencia humana con la que ahora sostenía las mías.

-No las sueltes Eren-me rogó soltando mis manos-

No entendía a qué se refería, miré las fundas y no me veía capaz de hacer nada con ellas, cuando levanté mi vista en busca de explicaciones me encontraba completamente solo. Gire hacia todos lados en busca de ellos, no estaban. No tenía mis lentillas y me encontraba vestido de esa forma donde cualquiera que me viese sospecharía al instante. No cualquiera se pasea así por las calles a estas horas. Abracé las katanas en mis brazos y me levanté para encontrar el camino de regreso. No sabía dónde me encontraba y por qué me dejaron aquí solo.

-¡Oye tú!-me llamó una voz-

Voltee en dirección al llamado, pero no pude girarme por completo ya que una espada enorme se clavó en la pared mientras moví unos centímetros mi rostro. Me sobresalte al sentir la piedra abrirse para sostener esa gran espada, era grotesca, gruesa y grande era imposible que eso fuera de un humano a no ser que… El brillo metálico con el cual la espada relucía, se apartaba de mí sin una mano que la desprendiera. Giré rápidamente y vi a un hombre corpulento que sostenía esa gran espada por detrás de su espalda, con una sola mano. Como era de esperar, pertenecía a los capas negras.

-Oh, no estás nada mal sobre todo por esos ojos-sonrió-

Temía que hubiera visto mi rostro, pero recordé que venía completamente cubierto. Me levanté con el paquete entre mis brazos, era la segunda vez que me encontraba con uno de ellos, pero esta vez sí me generaba verdadero temor esa persona.

-¿Eres tú el chico que ando buscando?-me preguntó-

Pero no le respondí, además, debían de existir muchos chicos como yo para que me venga a preguntar a mí si yo era justo aquel que buscaba. Lo único que hice, fue recordar al pequeño que salve la otra vez y enfurecerme con ello. Fruncí el ceño y le dedique una mirada llena de desprecio.

-¿Eres mudo? ¿Por eso traes eso contigo?-me preguntó riendo-Creo que no te lo pregunté correctamente, Berthold tráelo.

Del cielo vi llegar otra persona de aquellas con ese mecanismo que les permitía estar por los aires. Traía cargando en ambos brazos a dos personas con unas bolsas de tela en sus cabezas, no dejándolas apreciar. El hombre que llegó cargándolas, era alto, no tenía el mismo cuerpo que ese hombre rubio que estaba allí pero era enorme. No perdí mi postura conflictiva contra ellos, no dejaría que me hicieran nada, pero el hombre reveló los rostros de las personas que cargaba y las bajó, dejándolas en el suelo. Mi cuerpo se congelo al verlos allí, era el niño que salvé el otro día junto a su madre quienes se encontraban allí, aterrados y sometidos a esas personas.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar, ¿Eres tú quien se llevó a este pequeño?-me sonrió-

Por su sonrisa y la expresión en mis ojos, ya había sido descubierto. Todo este tiempo creí que ellos lograron escapar y ahora se encontraban muy lejos, viviendo felices. Pero no era sí, su madre lloraba desconsoladamente insultándolos una y otra vez mientras su hijo, temblaba y reflejaba a través de sus ojos que me observaban, el miedo que tenía.

-¡Él no es! ¡Déjenlo en paz!-gritaba la mujer-

-¿Vas a responder o no?-insistió-

-No tengo nada que decirte, maldito bastardo-respondí con ira-

-De todos modos te irás con nosotros-acomodó su espada-Muéstrame lo que tienes.

No finalizó sus palabras, cuando ya estaba encima mío queriéndome cortar con esa espada. La esquivé con mucha suerte, pero no volvería a ocurrir si me atacaba así de rápido, esa espada era lo suficiente como para cortarme en dos de un golpe. Una y otra vez continúo atacándome, muchas veces me lastimó, si me dejaba vencer por eso, no viviría para contarlo. Con un fuerte movimiento de espada y mi intento por zafarme del corte, mi espalda y cabeza se impactaron contra la pared. En ningún momento deje de abrazar las katanas que llevaba en las fundas.

-¿No vas a luchar?-me incitó-

-No soy como tú, basura…-respondí con el poco aire que tenía-

-¿No?-me dio la espalda-

¿Se iba a ir? No, imposible. Se acercó hacia sus dos rehenes a paso lento, reluciendo su espada e intimidándolos a ambos. La madre de Sam puso su cuerpo por delante, protegiendo al pequeño que escondía su rostro en la espalda de su madre.

-No lo harás, no lo harás-le amenazaba la mujer-

-Mamá…-lloraba el pequeño-

Estaba petrificado allí, el hombre corpulento me miró por última vez con una sonrisa antes de tomar del pelo a la madre de Sam y degollarla frente a los ojos de su hijo. La cabeza de la mujer rodó en el suelo, mis ojos no se apartaron de ella, la sangre del cuello salía disparada mientras el pequeño con sus manos por delante, buscaba el cuerpo que se hallaba muerto en el suelo. Antes que la cabeza dejara de rodar, recordé el encuentro de esos dos, como se abrazaron, sonrieron, lloraron, soñaron y añoraron salir de allí. Todo destruido, sin poder hacer nada, sometidos a esas personas. Por mi mente cruzaba todo tipo pensamiento, mi pecho recibía toda cantidad de sensaciones y mi cuerpo no me respondía.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Tienes algo que decir?

-Te voy a matar…-susurré-

-¿Disculpa? Habla más fuer-se detuvo-

Antes de que acabará sus asquerosas palabras, mi cuerpo reaccionó, desenfundó ambas katanas sosteniendo una en cada mano y se abalanzó a cortar la garganta de ese hombre, chocando con la enorme espada que lo protegió. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, al verme allí tan pronto, luego sonrió.

-Esto se pone interesante-me empujó hacia atrás-Si no te apresuras, el próximo será el niño-lo apuntó-Berthold ocúpate de él.

-Sí-sostuvo al niño que se encontraba en shock-

Ver su asquerosa mano agarrar a Sam encendió aún más mi ira, nuevamente salté hacia el hombre corpulento que no me dejó avanzar hacia Berthold. Muchas veces pelee cuerpo a cuerpo con personas en las calles, pero esta vez era distinto. No quería pelear, quería matarlo, degollarlo y sentir su maldita sangre recorrer mis manos. Mis movimientos eran rápidos, no sabía cómo lo hacía, pero manejaba bien ambas katanas, tanto así, que lo tenía imposibilitado de atacar. Intentaba llegar a su cuello, pero su espada no me lo permitía, entonces, decidí dejar de ir por allí. Con una de las katanas ataque a su cuello para llevar su atención allí, mientras que con la otra me apresuré a cortar su muslo. Intentó cortarme por el dolor que le cause, pero di un salto y me hice hacia atrás. Quería más.

-¡Reiner!-gritó el hombre que lo acompañaba-

-No te muevas, este chico tiene mucho potencial, ahora sé porque les interesa tanto…-se arrodilló por su muslo lesionado-Ahora me toca a mí…

Lanzó su espada tal y como lo hizo antes, la esquivé, mis sentidos estaban más agudos. No podía moverse, pero aún podía mover su arma sin la necesidad de utilizar su cuerpo. La espada me perseguía y yo la esquivaba, me aleje lo bastante para que su arma me persiguiera y cuando la lanzó nuevamente a mi dirección, esperé que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, la esquivé girando mi cuerpo y con el impulso lancé una de mis katanas a su cuello. La esquivó, pero solo era una distracción, mientras le prestó atención a ella yo me acerqué para degollarlo. Su arma me seguía por detrás, seguramente moriría al cortarlo pero lo habría hecho pagar por su maldito crimen. No tenía miedo.

-¡No lo hagas!-se precipitó su compañero en venir a salvarlo-

No se lo permitiría, pero antes de que pudiera cortarle la garganta utilizó sus brazos para que no lo alcanzara. Había fallado y moriría sin haber hecho nada, cerré mis ojos con fuerzas volviendo a la realidad y esperando lo peor. Pero la espada nunca llegó y los rostros de esos hombres estaban sorprendidos por algo detrás de mí. Voltee a ver por qué la espada nunca me toco y vi a Levi que se encontraba allí, tenía su apariencia de demonio y sus ojos carmesí los tenía clavados en aquellos dos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima. La espada fue detenida por Levi, como si lo rodeara un campo de fuerza la espada flotaba y calló en el asfalto, resonando.

-No lo toques, escoria-los fulmino con la mirada-

-Le-levi-tartamudeo Berthold que lentamente apartó a Reiner de nosotros-

Alcé mi vista a Levi, sus crueles ojos se mantenían fijos en ellos dos mientras que yo, quería lanzarme a sus brazos por la felicidad que me daba verlo allí. Atrajo la katana que estaba en el suelo y me tomó en brazos. Sentía sus garras sosteniéndome de los muslos y la espalda, eran grandes y fuertes. Los hombres se quedaron perplejos viendo como Levi se marchaba de allí junto conmigo, nuevamente dando saltos por los tejados.

-¡Espera el niño!-le dije-

-Déjalo, él ya no tiene nada.

Era verdad, ese niño lo perdió todo pero entrar a la asociación de las personas que asesinaron a su madre, ¿Era lo correcto? Muy pronto estuvimos lejos de allí, el sol empezaba a ocultarse y nos invadía el manto nocturno. Las garras de Levi las vi descuartizar con mis propios ojos, pero esas grotescas manos eran gentiles al sostenerme. Escondí mi cabeza en ese abrigo de pelaje negro que portaba en su forma demoniaca, olía a azufre pero no era tan malo si se trataba de él. Levi me sintió aferrarme a él y olfatearlo, ya que desvió su cabeza hacia mí.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada…-me abracé a él-Viniste por mí…

-Claro, aún no cumples con tu misión.

-Lo sé-levanté mi rostro y le sonreí-

Mi sonrisa no se vio, la máscara me cubría por completo esa zona pero Levi se debió percatar ya que frunció el ceño en desagrado. Me podía decir que vino a mí porque aún no cumplía mi misión, pero muchas veces me daba a entender que no le importaba lo que ocurriera conmigo y hacía todo lo contrario. Los ojos carmesí de Levi, sus ojos de demonios, eran bellísimos. Incluso su apariencia diabólica era hermosa y gentil. Desvió el rostro y continúo su camino, mientras yo seguía aferrado a él, deseando que nuestro recorrido nunca se acabara.

Ojos rojos como la sangre y unos fríos ojos grises, ambos me gustaban….

-o-

Por los aires llegaban tres soldados más, uno de ellos era el comandante Erwin que venía a ver la escena donde se llevó a cabo la batalla.

-Reiner, Berthold informen-exigió Erwin-

-Era él…Levi-informó Berthold-

-¿Esto era necesario?-miró a la mujer degollada y el pequeño niño que era asistido por sus dos acompañantes-

-Lo era. Levi no está solo, tiene a un niño prodigio con él-aclaró Reiner-

Erwin sonrió.

-Tal y como lo pensaba, es ese chico ¿No?-preguntó Reiner-

-Sí-miró en dirección hacia donde se fueron Levi y Eren, sonriendo-

_**Continuará…**_

**Les he traído el nuevo cap :D espero les haya gustado porque de verdad estaba sin inspiración, cualquier cosa díganme u_u Bueno de todos modos Eren ya empezó a ser parte del plan de Levi :3 Aún queda mucho por recorrer, les pido paciencia. No sé si quedó clara la parte de cómo era la camiseta negra que traía bajo la sudadera, algún día haré un dibujo?**

**Bueno me despido, espero les haya gustado el cap y cualquier sugerencia y crítica constructiva es bienvenida :3 Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews y a todo aquel que lee el fic 3**

**Cuídense nos leemos! **


	7. Chapter 7

Abandonamos al mocoso en medio de territorio enemigo, la mejor manera para conocer y exponer sus poderes era sometiéndolo a una situación donde no tuviera opción. Eso pensaba yo, ya que Hanji no se mostró muy convencida con mi plan y se acercó a Eren para darle alguna de sus babosas palabras de aliento fraternales antes de abandonarlo.

El sol se empezaba a ocultar, aprovechando el momento del ocaso nos escondimos entre las pequeñas sombras que ya empezaban asechar las calles. No le perdimos de vista, en todo momento fuimos testigos de cómo Eren se enfrentaba a esa escoria, que por desgracia, era uno de los más prestigiosos en esa asociación, claro que para mí no era más que un estorbo fácil de borrar. Por desgracia el estúpido de Eren no hacía nada más que esquivar los ataques que recibía de esa mutante espada, si continuaba así nunca podría saber qué clase de poderes tendría ocultos en su interior.

-¿Qué no sabe hacer nada más que correr como una lagartija?-expresé mi descontento-

-Yo veo que lo está haciendo bastante bien, cualquiera ya se habría dejado descuartizar por ese juguete-me respondió Hanji-

-Tch, Esquivar juguetes no ayudará en nada.

Y cómo si eso fuera poco, no sólo se dedicaba a esquivar, sino que también lo hacía mal. A penas pudo salvarse de un movimiento de esa espada y su cuerpo impactó la pared. Me disgustaba verlo allí tan débil, ¿Qué se creía? No tenía tiempo para ver cómo se dejaba maltratar por un estúpido como ese, pero más que nada detestaba la idea que se estuviera dejando maltratar así.

Un evento inesperado cambio las cosas, asesinaron a esa mujer que era conocida de Eren y pude percibir que emanaba un aura distinta, segundos después pude verle bien. Sus ojos querían sangre y era su cuerpo el que se movía ágilmente en busca de ella, una agilidad y determinación no natural en cualquier humano que encendía algo en mí. Mis ojos no se apartaban de sus movimientos, era una bestia en busca de sangre pero aún no sacaba toda su habilidad, sabía que tenía más y esperaría por verlo. Sin embargo las cosas dieron un giro, Eren cometió un error al dejarse llevar por su sed de sangre y sería él quien otorgaría esa sangre si no hacía algo rápido. Mire de reojo a Hanji, no pensaba en moverse, ¿Qué mierda pasaba por su cabeza? Siempre lo sacaba de problemas ¿Acaso su averiada visión empeoró? ¿No veía que el mocoso estaba a punto de ser rebanado por esa espada?

-Tal y como querías, Eren se verá envuelto en tragedia antes de lo previsto-dijo en un tono calmado-

Si no era capaz de salvarse de algo tan simple como eso, no me sería de ninguna utilidad. No valía la pena continuar con esto, no tenía tiempo para continuar cuidando mocosos inútiles. Eso era lo que pasaba por mi mente segundos antes de que Eren fuera apuñalado, pero, antes de saber qué demonios estaba haciendo, mi cuerpo demoniaco viajo a una rapidez superior y se puso como escudo para Eren, deteniendo el gran proyectil que viajaba hacia él.

-No lo toques, escoria-les advertí con furia, sin saber el cómo llegué allí-

El mocoso recobró su misma cara de estúpido al verme allí y esos dos, con tan sólo reconocerme se quedaron inmóviles sabiendo que si quería podría matarlos en cuestión de segundos. Lo tomé en mis brazos y me largué de allí junto a él, el muy ingenuo quería llevarse al niño pero no se lo permití. Cuando lo tuve entre mis brazos, pude calmar esa asquerosa molestia que se apoderaba de mí en esos segundos, la muy inútil de Hanji había desaparecido al momento justo que me lancé hacia él, después recibiría su merecido por no hacer nada. Pude sentir como el delicado y cálido cuerpo de Eren se pegaba aún más al mío.

-¿Qué te pasa?-demandé una respuesta a su acto-

-Nada…Viniste por mí….

Cierto, fui por él y lo saqué de allí llevándolo conmigo ahora, sentí una odiosa sensación al no tener una respuesta inmediata para callarlo.

-Claro, aún no cumples tu misión-justifiqué-

-Lo sé.

Me respondió sonriendo, tenía esa camiseta que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro, pero podía reconocer esa odiosa sonrisa como fuera. Odiosa, eso era, tuve ganas de soltarlo y que se estrellará contra el suelo pero, seguramente quedaría en un estado moribundo donde podrían llevárselo con facilidad antes de que su cuerpo se sanara solo, y eso iría en contra de lo que había dicho anteriormente. Desvié mi vista de su rostro y me fije en el rumbo de mis pasos, pero esa imagen se repetía en mi mente como una tortura.

-o-

Nos fuimos en silencio, por suerte volvimos a nuestro hogar donde nos esperaba Hanji. El tiempo que estuve enfrentándome a esas personas me parecía irreal, por un momento perdí el control de mi cuerpo y todo parecía ocurrir en cámara lenta, y ahora, las imágenes volvían a mi cabeza como si tratase de algún sueño que estaba recordando.

Cuanto aterrizamos, Levi cambio enseguida su apariencia a humano y sin avisarme, me soltó como un saco e impacté contra el suelo. Hanji sonrió haciendo que él respondiera con una mueca en disgusto y terminara dedicándome una de esas miradas tan típicas de él cuando me regañaba por haber hecho algo malo.

-Ocúpate de él-finalizó por decirle a Hanji dejándonos solos-

-¿A dónde va?-pregunté una vez que ya no estaba con nosotros-

-Quien sabe-respondió observando en dirección hacia donde se fue Levi, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro-Tenemos que ocuparnos de ciertos asuntos Eren.

-¿Qué asuntos…?-pregunté preocupado de que me enviarán nuevamente a luchar con algún loco allá afuera-

-Tranquilo, sólo vamos a conversar…bueno eso es parte de lo que voy hacer-me sonrió macabramente-

Tuve miedo de su sonrisa, sólo con verla sabía que tramaba algo extraño. Fue ella quien me encaminó a mi habitación ya que no bromeaba al decir que su sonrisa me espantaba, tanto así que mis piernas se rehusaban a moverse por sí solas para dirigirme hacia donde ella me indicaba. Con sus manos en mis hombros, me obligó a caminar y me hizo entrar para después pedirme que me despojara de todo el traje que traía conmigo en mi parte superior. La miré dudoso si hacerlo o no, ella me animó con una sonrisa y un movimiento de mano para que lo hiciera sin problema. Así fue, tanto la sudadera como la camisa negra las deje sobre la cama, quedando en mis pantalones escolares que no pude cambiarme antes de salir por lo rápido que me sacaron.

Hanji me indicó que me acercara, obedeciendo me acerqué a ella y empezó a observarme detalladamente mientras sostenía su mentón en una de sus manos. Su mirada excesiva enfocada en mí me volvía nervioso e incómodo, no me dirigía ninguna palabra y yo no entendía cuál era el fin de este incomodo momento. Estuve reteniendo mis preguntas para así evitar cualquier problema que pudiera traerme, el día de mi cumpleaños, la última vez que le hice tantas preguntas, me silenció con una simple mirada y ahora tenía miedo de preguntar algo obteniendo como respuesta la misma mirada con la que me silenció ese día. Respiré profundo y conseguí preguntarle:

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté fluido-

-Te estoy revisando-me respondió-

-¿Hay algo mal?

-No, inspecciono tu organismo, también trato de ver qué ocurre con tus poderes-me indicó sin quitar su vista de mi pecho y con ambas manos comenzó a inspeccionar-

-¿No necesitas algo más para revisarme?-noté que no traía ninguno de sus utensilios con los cuales solía revisarme-

-No, la verdad es que no los necesito. Puedo ver todo lo tuyo sin necesidad de utilizar esas cosas, sólo las utilizaba para que tú creyeras que debía hacerlo-me sonrió-

-Así que también pueden hacer esas cosas…-dije desanimado al darme cuenta que no sabía prácticamente nada de ese lado suyo-

Hanji me desvió el tema dejando de observar mi cuerpo y tomando notas en una pequeña libreta que sacó de su chaqueta negra. No respondió así que supuse que sí quería averiguar de ellos y romper sus barreras tendría que hacerlo por mis propios medios, sin esperar que ellos fueran a explicármelo.

-Eren, ¿Cómo te sentiste mientras luchabas?-me preguntó-

¿Cómo me sentía? Era difícil de explicar, pero si tuviera que expresarlo en palabras, sentía cómo algo se empezaba apoderar de mí y me llevaba a tener esas acciones que ni yo sabía que podía tener. Sólo quería matar y si me tuviera que preguntar qué quiero hacer con él, aún querría matarlo.

-No sé…quería matar-confesé-

-Uhm, ya veo-volvió anotar en su libreta-Tienes claro que no eres un niño común y corriente, ¿No es así?-me cuestionó-

-Lo tengo claro-confirmé-

-Tu cuerpo está normal, pero cuando tuviste esos deseos de matar, el aura de tu cuerpo cambio. Me explicó mejor, lo que tienes guardado empezó a emerger, es decir tus poderes. Pero ahora nuevamente te ves como un niño normal no normal-me explicó-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté al no saber muy bien a qué quería llegar-Ya sabíamos que poseía ciertas características, como sanar, ver cosas y bueno mis ojos…

-Lo sé, pero aún queda mucho por saber. Sin embargo, hay algo que lo está reteniendo ¿Has hecho algo antes de lo cual te hayas sorprendido?

Lo pensé por unos segundos y recordé la primera vez que me enfrenté a dos personas de esa asociación. No le había dado importancia, pero mientras trataba de huir con el niño y me apuntaron con sus armas, les grité al mismo tiempo que sus armas salieron volando de sus manos cómo si algo las hubiera lanzado muy lejos. Estuve a punto de confesarlo, pero luego tuve la sensación de que si lograban encontrar lo que se hallaba dentro de mí, poderes de los cuales yo también desconocía sus características, me harían luchar con mayor frecuencia y pronto me dejarían para que me las arreglara solo.

-No, nada salvo hoy-mentí-

-Debemos trabajar más en eso-apartó su vista y se dirigió a la puerta-

-¿Dónde vas?-le pregunté-

-Iré a buscar algo que olvidé, no creo que volvamos esta noche así que prepara comida para ti-me indicó despidiéndose con una de sus manos, sin voltear a verme-

Tendría que pasar la noche solo, odiaba estas ocasiones donde ninguno de los dos estaba presente durante la noche. Ya había oscurecido cuando llegamos y cuando salí de mi habitación estaba todo completamente oscuro. Tenía miedo, mi cuerpo temblaba al sentirme solo en esa oscuridad, quería ir por Kuro que seguramente se encontraba fuera por obra de Levi. Respire hondo y salí corriendo de mi habitación en dirección a la puerta trasera, encendiendo toda luz que estuviera de camino, parecía un loco chocando mi mando en cada interruptor que encontrara pero no mentía al decir que me aterraba la oscuridad.

Abrí la puerta trasera, afuera había la misma oscuridad en ese jardín que simulaba un bosque, llamé a Kuro varias veces pero no apareció. Mi corazón se contrajo, no continúe llamándolo y me animé a salir al jardín a buscarlo. Siempre que lo llamaba o me sentía llegar, corría a buscarme y esta vez no lo hizo. No me acerqué a los matorrales, simplemente porque el miedo me ganaba en ese sector, gire varias veces buscándolo y no aparecía. Lo volví a llamar pero antes de que pudiera terminar su nombre, sentí una presencia entre los matorrales que me silencio. Me quede quieto, asustado ante lo que podría aparecer de allí, sin quitarle la vista a un punto fijo donde estaba seguro que había algo. Un ruido a mis espaldas me asustó, voltee para ver que se trataba de mi amigo que aparecía de entre las sombras y al instante que lo vi aparecer deje de sentir la presencia oculta.

-Demonios Kuro no me hagas esto-lo regañé por haberse tardado-

El me respondió con un ladrido y pasó su cabeza por una de mis piernas para que lo perdonara. Lo acaricié y le indiqué con mi mano que entráramos, paso por la puerta y antes de cerrarla, eché una última mirada a los matorrales inseguro de que no hubiera nada, pero era imposible, este sector estaba cercado por los mismos poderes de Levi y con eso me adentré quedándome más tranquilo.

Finalizada la cena, lave los platos y los utensilios que utilicé para cocinar. Ordené un poco ya que cualquier partícula de suciedad que existiera dentro sería vista por Levi y era capaz de hacerme limpiar toda la casa sin descanso. Luego subí a mi habitación sin apagar ninguna luz, si había un sector de la casa no podría estar tranquilo.

Tomé una ducha rápida, me preparé y me metí a mi cama. Mi gran amigo peludo se recostó a mi lado y como si pudiera sentir mi inseguridad, no dejó de mover su cola en mi cuerpo como si estuviera tratando de hacerme dormir. La horrorosa imagen de la madre del pequeño siendo degollada me invadió, empuñé mis manos con fuerzas resistiendo el llanto que me empezaba a invadir y posterior a ello recordé los fríos ojos de Levi sobre esas personas. Era curioso como aquellas orbes carmín generaban tanto terror en la gente y a mí me acunaron durante la noche permitiéndome dormir.

-o-

-No ha cambiado mucho-me informó Hanji-

-¿Y qué esperas para hacerlo cambiar?-respondí de mala gana-

-Eren es el único que puede sacar sus poderes.

-Tch, mocoso impertinente.

Solté la cabeza del asqueroso humano entre mis manos, dejándola rodar por el suelo al lado de muchas otras y cadáveres a los cuales pertenecieron antes. Me había apoderado de la desesperación y el temor de estas personas por un rato, pero eso no eliminaba el molesto sentimiento en mi pecho inhumano.

-Veo que estabas entretenido aquí-chisteo Hanji-

-No son más que ratas inútiles, no sirven ni para divertirse-aplaste una cabeza con mi pie-

-Por cierto, parecía que esas personas de la tarde estaban en busca de Eren, pero gracias a que el superhéroe de Levi llegó a rescatarlo…

-Sólo hacía mi trabajo-arremetí-

-Creí haberte oído decir que no te importaba que Eren acabara en tragedia.

-Y sostengo eso, pero ese mocoso hará algo por mí antes de darse el gusto de morir-respondí molesto-

No me respondió sino que con una molesta sonrisa con intenciones ocultas, ya hace tiempo que esta mujer venía comportándose así y me enervaba. No respondí a su estúpida cara y me di vuelta para ir a buscar algo más con qué divertirme y sacarme de una vez por todas este maldita y molesta emoción dentro de mí. Cada estúpido con el que jugué en la noche, cada uno de ellos no fue capaz de remover esas estúpidas imágenes del mocoso en sus distintas edades sonriendo.

-o-

La mañana siguiente hice todas mis cosas apresuradamente, no escuché la alarma y ahora iba tarde a la escuela. Por poco olvidaba ponerme las lentillas y ese hubiera sido el peor error de todos, si Kuro no me hubiera detenido mordiéndome el pantalón sin dejarme ir, no me hubiera percatado que algo tan importante se me olvidaba.

Cuando ya estaba preparado, o por lo menos traía conmigo todo lo primordial, salí corriendo junto a mi amigo hacia la escuela. Con mi buena reputación en el establecimiento, si llegaba tarde no me perdonarían como al resto de los alumnos sino que aprovecharían ese error, para cobrarme todos los malos ratos que les he hecho pasar. Conociéndolos, nadie me daría un simple trabajo de investigación para hacer de tarea, estas personas se ocuparían de hacerme sufrir lo suficiente como para que no lo olvidara, si es que lograban hacerlo. Estaba cansado de tanto correr, hacia este mismo camino todos los días con su tiempo y caminando, mi condición física no era la de ningún atleta como para hacer esto, claro que mi amigo no se veía nada afectado.

Di la vuelta en la esquina donde ya podía ver mi escuela y donde pude escuchar cómo las campanas anunciaban el inicio de clases. Como pude, saqué fuerzas para correr más rápido pero el no haber desayunado me jugó en contra y a pocos pasos de la entrada sentí un vértigo que me dejo fuera de carrera, con mi rostro a punto de rozar el suelo. Pero antes de que me impactará contra el asfalto, una prominente mano me cogió del brazo como si fuera un muñeco, evitando la colisión. Recuperé la respiración con mis ojos clavados en el suelo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y los ruidos de la calle se esfumaron lejos, siendo reemplazados por el fuerte palpitar de mi corazón junto a mi palpitante cabeza. No fue sino hasta que vi caer cuatro gotas rojas al suelo, que me percaté que Kuro estaba mordiendo el brazo que no dejo de sostenerme.

-¡Kuro! ¡No lo hagas!-sostuve el hocico de mi amigo y alcé mi visión al rostro de quien me sostenía-

Deje de forzar la mandíbula de mi amigo al congelarme porque se trataba del comandante Erwin que me sostenía. Extraña y sorprendentemente no parecía afectarle en nada la mordida de Kuro, mantenía su seria mirada en mí dejándome sin la capacidad de razonar en este momento. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Me habrían descubierto? Tenía miedo, pero si dejaba que Kuro continuara así de seguro sospecharía de mí, quien estaba ayer luchando con sus hombres.

-¡Vamos Kuro suéltalo!-logré apartarlo, abrazándolo por el cuello-Lo siento mucho, no le gusta que le gente se acerqué a mí…-me esforcé en disculparme-

-Descuida-sacudió su brazo como si fuera un simple rasguño-Tienes un perro muy fiel.

-¿No le duele…?-pregunté aun sosteniendo a Kuro-

-Creo que sabes a qué me dedico como para quejarme por esto-me sonrió-

Su sonrisa era fraternal, pero sabía que esa persona ocultaba algo en sus ojos. No podría asegurar si había algo en él, pero lo único que quería por ahora era apartarme de allí. Me levante sin soltar a Kuro, hasta que me di cuenta que las clases ya habían empezado y si llegaba, ocurriría mi premonición de hace un momento. Suspiré y acompañado de eso, un vergonzoso retorcijón de estómago resonó lo suficiente para captar la atención del comandante. Pensé en toser para disimularlo, pero era demasiado estúpido hacer eso cuando ya se había escuchado con todos sus tonos la exigencia de mi cuerpo por comida.

-Te-tengo que irme, lo siento por eso-me di la vuelta pero esa persona me sostuvo del hombro-

-¿Te molestaría acompañarme en un desayuno?-me preguntó con una sonrisa-

Sólo lo miré, sentí como mi mente escapaba dejándonos a la suerte del comandante a mi cuerpo y a Kuro. Para cuando me percaté de toda la situación, estaba sentado en una de las mesas exteriores de una cafetería, esperando que nos acercaran algún menú para ordenar. El hombre se mostraba tranquilo, mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de alguna mesera, todos nos observaban, la gente que estaba comiendo, las personas que pasaban por allí, personas que se encontraban en otros sectores próximos y era de esperar ya que se trataba del famosísimo comandante Erwin de los capas negras que se encontraba allí. La gente se mostraba aturdida, no entendían por qué se encontraba allí con un niño a estas horas, pero a la vez generaba una seguridad que no se acostumbraba a ver. Parecía no importarle llamar tanto la atención, pero para mí era bastante incomodo que la gente se detuviera a mirar tanto a mi dirección, después de todo vivía con el miedo latente a ser descubierto.

-Discúlpame, ¿Te molesta que nos observen tanto?-me preguntó humildemente-

-N-no…-obviamente me molestaba, pero no lo diría-

-Disculpen la demora-llegó una mesera que nos tendió la carta-¿Puedo tomar su orden?

Al mirar la carta me di cuenta que todo era costoso, estaba acostumbrado a una vida costosa pero no sabía la remuneración de un integrante de los capas negras, suponía que para tener tantas propiedades y ser tan influentes debían tener un sueldo no menor. Pero él era un completo extraño para mí y además enemigo de Levi, ¿Ahora me sentaría a tener una fiesta de té con el enemigo? El punto principal de todo esto era ¿Cómo carajo terminé aquí?

-¿Eren?-me llamó sacándome de mi colapso mental-

-¿Uhm?-pregunté desorientado-

-¿Qué vas a pedir?

La mesera se veía muy molesta conmigo por estar volando en mi mundo mental, de seguro pensaba que le quitaba su tiempo mientras yo estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos. Volví a observar la carta pero no podía decidir, esto estaba mal.

-Chocolate caliente con la crepe especial con frambuesas-respondió el comandante-

-De acuerdo, volveré enseguida-sonrió la mujer-

-Espero no haberme equivocado-quiso comprobar su pedido-

-Está bien…gracias.

Era extraño, pero dio justo en el blanco con mi gusto de las frambuesas y el chocolate caliente que me hizo estremecer de pánico. No confiaba en esta persona para nada y creo que mi postura recelosa se hacía notar, no era bueno ocultando mis estados y además Kuro se empezaba alterar al sentirme así. Pese a ello, esa persona se limitó a observarme con dulzura o eso quería hacerme creer.

-¿Cómo se llama?-me preguntó por mi amigo-

-Kuro-respondí cortante-

-Es un perro bastante grande, podría pensar que hasta es un lobo pero su tamaño es mayor al de uno ¿Pensabas entrar a la escuela con él?

-No, él me acompaña. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?-pregunté para no ser descortés-

-Adelante.

-¿Por qué me invitó a desayunar?

-Uhm, porque vi a un niño atolondrado que casi se desmaya por andar corriendo sin desayuno y después de haber evitado que se estrellara contra el suelo su estómago comprobó lo que dije de un principio. ¿Te incomoda?

-No, bueno sí-confesé sin percatarme-Es que…usted es una de esas personas, además comandante y no sé, ¿No pensó que debía ir a clases? Bueno yo mismo le dije que me iría, pero no a donde además ¿Qué hacía por allí? Y…

Creí que con mis palabras lo único que hacía era delatarme e intenté decir muchas cosas que no tenían ningún sentido, no obstante el comenzó a reír antes de que poder continuar con todo mi enredado dialogo. Su risa llamó la atención de los demás y avergonzado, oculte mi cuello entre mis hombros a la vez que desviaba la mirada.

-Perdón, perdón-se disculpó calmando su risa-Te veía tan callado y de repente hablaste tanto que te enredaste.

-Oh, perdóneme no le hablaré más-respondí molesto-

-No, adelante me gusta que me hables-me aseguró-Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Dude si decir mi nombre o inventar uno, pero si inventaba uno y después este tipo se enteraba de cómo me llamaba en realidad sería sospechosos. A su vez decir mi nombre lo era, pero no tenía salida.

-Eren-respondí-

-Eren, que lindo nombre ¿Sabías que su significado es Santo?

-¿Eh?-le miré extrañado-

-Por mi trabajo tiendo a conocer esas cosas, no te espantes-me informó-

Por un buen rato estuvo hablándome se cualquier tema, yo sentía que estar aquí era algo muy malo y que debería irme. Muchas veces me preguntó cosas sobre mí viéndome obligado a responderlas para no generar dudas, de principio me sentí como en un confesorio donde tenía que cubrir un gran crimen donde cualquier duda o problema con mis respuestas fuera el fin para ser descubierto. Pero luego de unos minutos de estar compartiendo junto con la comida que trajo la mesera de por medio, me sentí más cómodo aunque sin bajar la guardia. Pude mantener una conversación más relajada con esa persona, no parecía mala, pero tan sólo recordar a la madre del pequeño Sam asesinada me hacía cambiar de parecer. Sonreía a menudo con cada respuesta o tema que le agregaba, era extraño pero su sonrisa, su tono de voz y hasta sus extraños ojos se me hacían agradables.

-Supongo que ya no volverás a la escuela, ¿Algún castigo de por medio?-insinuó mientras alzó su mano para pedir la cuenta-

-Ehm…sí…-admití avergonzado-¿Cómo es que adivina tantas cosas?

-Mi trabajo en parte se basa en instinto. A veces también me ayuda a revelar pequeñas cosas.

-Ya veo-me limité a responder-

La cuenta de la comida parecía no ser de mucha importancia para él, de su abrigo negro sacó dinero para pagar y dejo más de la propina estimada. Tal vez si tenía buena situación económica y eso esperaba ya que le convide de mi comida a Kuro, seguramente se hubiera molestado al verme alimentarlo con la comida que él compró con esfuerzos para mí, si hubiera sido así.

Cuando no encontramos fuera de la cafetería me detuve para despedirme.

-Muchas gracias por la comida-agradecí-

-¿Te molestaría acompañarme un poco? Tengo unos asuntos pendientes por aquí-me invitó-

-No creo que sea conveniente que un estudiante ande por allí con el comandante y sus asuntos-me excusé utilizando ciertos honoríficos para que me dejara en paz-

-No digas eso, me agrada tu compañía-me rodeo con un brazo por los hombros-¿Qué dices?

No, por supuesto que no.

-Bueno…-ni yo mismo sabía por qué acepté-

Kuro no se veía nada feliz al ver cómo el comandante pasó su brazo por mis hombros, así que me soltó y caminó a mi lado, mientras que yo evitaba que mi amigo se acercara mucho a él. Si no fuera por las excesivas veces que le regañé para que no hiciera eso, ya lo tendría lleno de heridas. Herida, hablando de eso no le pregunté cómo seguía su brazo.

-¿Su brazo está bien?-le pregunté-

-Sí no te preocupes, tengo un don y mi piel es más dura de roer que otras.

-¿Es uno de esos niños prodigios?-pregunté sin titubear-

-No, pero aprendí a desarrollar esto.

-¿Está de acuerdo con eso?-me detuve-

-¿Qué cosa?-volteo a verme-

-Los niños prodigios, arrebatárselos a sus familias para que luchen contra demonios-hable fríamente-

-Eren, a veces tenemos que sacrificar cosas para un bien común. Esos niños sabrán con el tiempo que el mejor lugar para ellos será luchando contra el mal. Sin sacrificio, no hay victoria.

-No hables como si fueras uno de ellos…-mascullé entre dientes-

Tenía una ira incontrolable en mi interior, todas estas personas estaban mal, era estúpido si me dejaba engañar por esa falsa bondad que me reflejaba este hombre. La madre de Sam era el vivo ejemplo de la crueldad de estas personas, no sabían nada acerca del bien común, sólo el propio.

-Comandante Erwin-se acercó un hombre de edad, en busca de él-

-Pixis-corroboró-

-Lo estábamos esperando-le dijo a él pero me miró a mí-

-Actuemos ya, este joven irá con nosotros. Su nombre es Eren-me presentó-

-Buenos días joven-me saludó el hombre-

-Buenos días…

Pixis guío al comandante Erwin a una calle que se encontraba a unas pocas cuadras más allá, estaba cercada por policías especiales de los capas negras, jamás había visto tantos juntos y me ponía nervioso. Ahora sí me encontraba en territorio enemigo. Me detuve antes de entrar a un circulo de subordinados que ocultaban y estudiaban a su vez algo, el comandante Erwin no me obligó a entrar pero yo mismo me animé a pasar luego de unos segundos. Alguien me detuvo, pero el comandante les ordenó que me dejarán pasar. Cuando llegué al centro, todo era un charco de sangre con cuerpos descuartizados y sus extremidades dispersas. Mis ojos trataban de procesar la escena a la vez que desde lejos sentía cómo hablaban escuchando palabras como: "Demonio" "Ataque" "Bajas de soldados" "Muerte, muerte, muerte" y en mi interior sabía quién había causado esto. Siempre vi en las noticias estos ataques, pero jamás los vi en la totalidad de sus dimensiones, la gente de la televisión ocultaba información para no alarmar a la población y ahora me daba cuenta que estos actos eran más deplorables de lo que pensaba.

-¿..ren? ¿Eren?-escuché la vos de Erwin llamándome y lo miré-¿Estás bien?

-Sí…-quise creerlo-

-Ya vi todo, analizaremos mejor esto en el cuartel por ahora me retiro-informó el comandante, tomando de mi brazo para sacarme de allí-

Caminamos cinco cuadras abajo hasta un parque, mi mente aún trataba de procesar todo lo que había visto recién cuando ya nos encontrábamos lejos. Erwin trataba de hacerme entrar en razón pero yo le escuchaba bastante lejos, luego sentí cómo me tomó de los hombros para zamarrearme y hacerme entrar en razón.

-Lo siento, no debí dejarte entrar allí-se disculpó-

-No importa…-respondí volviendo en mí-

-Es por esto, que necesitamos a esos niños. La mayoría de las noches tenemos ataques hacia civiles inocentes y esos niños pueden percibirlos mejor que cualquiera que entre a la asociación-me explicó-

-Aun así, lo que ustedes están haciendo con sus familias no es muy distinto-defendí mi postura-

-¿Eso crees?-me peguntó pero su mirada pasaba por mi hombro, clavándose en algo a mis espaldas-

Extrañado quise comprobar qué era lo que llamaba su atención, pero antes de voltear con sus fuertes y grandes brazos me atrajo hacia él, estrechándome con delicadeza. Tuve un fuerte impacto al sentirme entre sus brazos, con mi cabeza en su pecho debía admitirlo, el calor que emanaba esta persona te daba un dulce sentimiento fraternal que no había experimentado. Sus brazos eran duros y trabajados al igual que su pecho y vientre, me veía ridículamente pequeño entre ellos y su aroma simulaba una mezcla de pino con algo más que no alcancé a procesar al percatarme de qué estaba haciendo. Me hice a un lado y expresé en mi mirada insólita toda mi sorpresa ante su acto.

-¿Q-qué demonios hace?-no pude evitar avergonzarme al preguntarle-

-Lo siento, creí que te haría llorar todo esto ¿Estás bien?-miró nuevamente hacia atrás y esta vez, si bien pude voltear, no vi nada-

-Sí…

-No me digas, ¿Tienes novia y podré generar una pelea?-llevó su palma a su frente-

-¡N-no!-negué-

Cuando me dijo esa palabra, no pude evitar pensar en Levi y en sus hermosos ojos, no sé por qué, pero me sentía horrible conmigo mismo por estar aquí con él y sobre todo haber estado en sus brazos. Se debía a que esta persona era enemiga de Levi, o eso creía yo.

-Me tengo que ir-le informé-

-Bueno, no puedo obligar a un niño a quedarse conmigo-sonrió-

-Me voy, muchas gracias por todo-me despedí y tomé rumbo a mi hogar-

-Te veré otro día Eren-se despidió antes de perderme de vista-

No respondí, por supuesto que no lo vería nuevamente. Quise alejarme pronto de allí, así que corrí pero esta vez con energías por el desayuno que sí tomé. Debería haber llegado tarde a clases, pero no estaba emocionalmente preparado para ver a alguien.

Demonios y Humanos, nuevamente veía cómo ambos se debatían arrastrando a personas inocentes, Levi me haría luchar contra ellos, ¿También tendría que matar personas inocentes? No era capaz de arrastrar gente inocente a esto. Mi cabeza era un completo lio, la imagen humilde y suave de Erwin venía a mi cabeza una y otra vez y eso me confundía más.

Llegué a mi casa y entré apresuradamente cerrando con llave, subí las escaleras junto con Kuro y me encerré en mi habitación. Me tiré en mi cama y ahogué un grito en mi almohada.

-Se te da bien gritar, mocoso-me dijo una voz-

Alcé mi cabeza y vi a Levi parado en el marco de la puerta, estaba de brazos cruzados mientras me observaba desde arriba con un aire de superioridad acompañado de algo más, ¿Enfado? No había ido a la escuela, pero no el jamás me molestó con eso, después de todo no solía faltar mucho a la escuela.

-Volviste… ¿Hanji también está en casa?-le pregunté pero no me respondió-¿Levi?

-¿Dónde estabas?-me preguntó con su semblante sombrío-

-Estaba…yo había ido a la escuela pero llegué tarde y quise volver o me castigarían-me excusé omitiendo mi tiempo con el comandante-

Levi se acercó a mí en silencio, me senté en mi cama para escuchar cualquier cosa que tuviera que decirme, pero él se acercó más a mí, haciendo que me inclinara hacia atrás por su cercanía. Mis ojos no se apartaban de él y tampoco se detuvo allí, miró a Kuro con sus fríos ojos indicándole que se esfumara y mi amigo obedeció muerto de miedo. Sin la necesidad de dirigirse a la puerta, la cerró con sus poderes y volvió a clavar sus ojos sobre mí mientras subía sus piernas a ambos lados de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mi espalda tocara por completo la cama. Inclinó su cuerpo hacia mí y con sus manos sostuvo mis muñecas a los costados de mi cabeza. Pude sentir como su nariz olfateo mi cuello y rechinó sus dientes, alzando su cabeza para mirarme.

-Este olor no es tuyo-me condenó-

-…-no sabía qué decir-

Jalo de mis cabellos, acercando mi rostro al suyo, era increíble como en momentos así mi corazón palpitaba más rápido al sentir su rostro tan cerca del mío. Pero todo ello quedó de lado al saber en qué clase de situación me encontraba.

-Confiesa maldito bastardo-me ordenó-

-El…comandante Erwin me arrastro con él…-confesé-

No me respondió, vi cómo sus labios dibujaron una mueca en disgusto, cómo sus ojos se encendieron de ira y antes de que pudiera calmarlo, empujó mi rostro hacia atrás contra la cama y lamió mi cuello, generándome una especie de escalofríos que a su vez se sintió bien.

-E-espera…Levi-retuve su cabeza con mi mano libre-

Pero él no me escuchó, con tal de hacer a un lado mi mano me mordió y aparté mi mano que se encontraba sangrando por la fuerte mordida de Levi. Recordé cómo la otra vez en su cuarto me tomó a la fuerza cuando fui descubierto jugando con mi cuerpo y luego de eso me destrozó sin piedad. Levi besaba mi cuello descontroladamente, sabía que estaba enfadado y haría cualquier cosa conmigo. Una de sus manos viajó enseguida a mi entrepierna, no tuve tiempo de acostumbrarme a su boca que jugaba con mi cuello cuando la mano con la cual no me sostenía el cabello, entró por mi ropa interior encontrando mi miembro para acariciarlo.

-¡Agh! Le…Levi…espe-gh-intenté detenerlo-

-¿Quieres que me detenga?-alzó su rostro para observarme y a su vez movió su mano en mi entrepierna, haciéndome liberar un gemido-Eso no es lo que tu cuerpo me dice.

Sin escucharme, continuo jugando con mi miembro por debajo de mi ropa, sabía que me estaba torturando por lo lento y suave que lo hacía, su mano me generaba pequeñas descargas, una por una, desesperándome de a poco. Soltó mis cabellos y esa mano levantó el chaleco y blusa de mi uniforme dejando mi pecho desnudo, llevó sus labios a mi pecho y mordió uno de mis pezones, generándome un espasmo al sentir su mordida y a su vez la húmeda sensación que dejaba su lengua. Se aseguró se sostener las prendas en mi cuello para que no intentara cubrirme mientras pasaba su lengua alrededor de mis botones erectos que traducían cada beso de Levi en una nueva descarga eléctrica que no era capaz de saciarme de la tortura que llevaba abajo con mi miembro. Mi cuerpo se dejaba llevar lentamente por sus caricias, y a pesar de que quería más, él no me lo otorgaba y una parte de mí se iba llenando de un vacío cada vez más grande.

Llevé mis manos a su cabeza, sintiendo sus cabellos en la yema de mis dedos, quise acariciarlo y tocar su rostro, pero cuando toqué su mejilla, volvió a morderme y esta vez más fuerte que la anterior. No importaba cuanto deseara tocarlo y besarlo, el jamás me dejaba hacerlo y al darme cuenta de ello las lágrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro. Una parte de mí sabía que Levi estaba jugando conmigo, nada más que eso, sin embargo yo me dejaba llevar aun sabiendo que sólo era un juego para él. Nunca supe interpretar qué me llevaba a querer besarlo, tocarlo y dejarme llevar en esto, o bien no quería aceptarlo porque estaba mal. Lo amaba, lo amaba pero no como un padre que se ocupó de mí, sino como a la persona a la que me quería entregar por completo. No quise aceptarlo, aun sabiendo que era así, me quise convencer que era amor fraternal pero ahora me daba cuenta que no, y no podía evitar sentir que mi interior se derrumbaba al saber que él no podría siquiera amarme como un hijo. Mi llanto se volvió más fuerte y Levi sorprendentemente se detuvo, alzó su inexpresivo rostro y me observó, mientras yo cubría mi rostro con mi antebrazo.

-¿Qué mierda te dio ahora?-me preguntó en un mal tono-

-No quiero…-dije entre llantos-No quiero…si es así…

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-enarcó una ceja-

Me encontraba indeciso en decirlo o no, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, era seguro que me golpearía o algo similar. Levi enderezó su cuerpo, sacando la mano de mí entrepierna, tuve miedo de que fuera a voltearme nuevamente y me hiciera lo mismo de la otra vez, si lo hacía nuevamente no sería capaz de soportarlo. Aproveché ese momento, giré mi cuerpo, apartándome de él y me levanté para salir corriendo de allí. No escuché que Levi me gritara o sus pasos me siguieran, no sabía si con eso debía sentirme aliviado o decepcionado. Tuve esos deseos absurdos a que viniera por mí y no ocurriría. Salí por la puerta de entrada y corrí lejos de ese lugar, no quería verlo, no podía verlo de lo contrario sentía que todo en mi interior se derrumbaría. Me detuve en un parque cercano a mi hogar, era lo más seguro entre Levi y los capas negras, la única ventaja en todo este drama era que a estas horas no habría nadie por sus trabajos o escuela. Confiado en eso, me lancé en una banca a llorar desconsoladamente, las zonas que acarició Levi sólo dejaron un vació tras la ausencia de sus manos. Admitir mis sentimientos no era tan doloroso como la certeza que jamás sería correspondido, pese a saber la clase de ser que era, el amor que creció en mí era bastante duro y no sabía desde cuando llegó a implantarse en mí, pero no era reciente y para nada superficial. Sentía que mis ojos y mi pecho iban a reventar, los primeros de tanto llorar y el segundo por luchar en conseguir aire para continuar llorando y a su vez luchar contra la presión que lo atormentaba.

-o-

El aroma de ese maldito comandante, el mal nacido de Erwin se impregnó en mi nariz y no me abandonaba. Vi cómo su asquerosa presencia se apoderaba de Eren en el parque, vi cómo me sonrió y mostró sus deseos en sus malditos ojos. Quise destrozarlo allí mismo, si no hubiera estado repleto de esos capas negras lo hubiera hecho. Mi pecho ardía con sólo ver al mocoso allí, y sentirme así por una estupidez como esa me hacía enfadar más. No me preocupé del motivo, sino del agobiante sentimiento que me generó ver a Eren allí.

Cuando volvió a casa, lo único que pude hacer fue tomar venganza con el mocoso, sentir su aroma mezclado con el de alguien más me volvía loco. Quería destrozarlo y no dejar que ningún rincón se salvará de ser depurado, cada rincón de Eren lo quería devorar por completo, pero cuando quise ir más allá empezó a llorar y escapó. Ese niño era como una maldita tormenta que no dejaba en paz mi estado neutral, siempre se las arreglaba para alterar mi interior de alguna u otra forma, no seguía las instrucciones de lo planeado desde un comienzo y nunca se sabía con qué sorpresa iba a salir. Ahora me tenía buscándolo por los alrededores, se había convertido en un verdadero estorbo y lo más molesto era que ni yo podía seguir las instrucciones de mis planes.

El aroma de Eren me trajo a un parque no muy lejos de casa, el muy estúpido estaba recostado en una banca a plena vista del público y se había quedado dormido. Me paré frente a él, sus parpados estaban hinchados y sus mejillas enrojecidas de tanto llorar, a veces me preguntaba si de verdad este mocoso iba a ser capaz de seguir mi plan. Pensé en despertarlo, pero mis extremidades se movieron por sí solas y lo cargue en mis brazos sin despertarlo. Estaba helado, a qué estúpido se le ocurre quedarse dormido en una banca en pleno invierno.

Caminé con él de regreso, parecía murmurar dormido ¿Estaba en medio de una pesadilla? Baje mi vista para ver qué clase de rostro tendría al tener esa pesadilla, algo que me encantaba era ver el rostro de los humanos tratando de escapar de sus propios demonios, pero cuando lo vi, me encontré con sus ojos cerrados derramando lágrimas. El dulce sabor que esperaba obtener al verlo sufrir, se transformó en algo amargo que se apoderó de mi pecho. No pude apartar mis ojos de él mientras caminaba, algo no me dejaba apartarme de él y ya había empezado a murmurar nuevamente.

-Si vas a continuar así mejor despiértate mocoso-le ordené al sentir cómo algo desagradable se apoderaba de mí-

Continuaba murmurando, no se entendía nada de lo que decía y eso se me hacía mucho más molesto. ¿Qué mierda estaba soñando? ¿Quién se encontraba allí? No saberlo no me dejaba tranquilo.

-Te amo…Levi-logró modular dormido-

-…Que molesto-mascullé sin apartar mis ojos de él-

Y así fue en todo el camino, mis ojos no me dejaron abandonarlo.

La peor tormenta de todas.

_**Continuará….**_

**Bueno traje el tercer cap :3 Ayer no podía dormir y en ese insomnio que me dio escribí el fic :D Pero ahora les aviso que no creo que suba la conti muy pronto, ya que voy a estar muy ocupada a partir de ahora, pero de que habrá conti habrá. Espero les haya gustado el cap, Eren se dejó llevar por Erwin D:? aún me queda muuucho por recorrer pero pido nuevamente paciencia c: Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus lindos y hermoso reviews 3 **

**Cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia es bienvenida. **

**Espero leerlos pronto cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día, noche, tarde, depende a la hora que hayan leído c: **

**Nos leemos 3 **


	8. Chapter 8

Recordaba haberme quedado dormido en medio del llanto, también recordaba haberlo hecho y no en una cama como en la que me encontraba ahora. Estaba nada más y nada menos que en mi cuarto. Me reincorpore despacio, mi cabeza daba vueltas por el sin fin de lágrimas que derrame, sobé mis ojos buscando aliviar el ardor en ellos pero no hubo caso. Traté de recordar cómo llegué aquí, o, nunca salí de aquí y todo este pasaje del comandante, de Levi y mis sentimientos fue una pesadilla. Al ver la hora en el reloj de mi teléfono celular todas mis esperanzas se fueron. Era demasiado tarde como para haber despertado recién, además, todos esos sentimientos que concluí estaban intactos torturando mi pecho y los toques de Levi aún estaban vivos sobre mi piel.

¿Cómo había llegado aquí? De seguro Hanji me encontró y me trajo a casa, siempre era ella quien se encargaba de ello. Lo último que supe de Levi fueron sus enfurecidos y fríos ojos que me restringían moverme mientras él buscaba apoderarse de mí a la fuerza, nuevamente. Y aún con eso, no podía negarme a los sentimientos hacia él, un demonio, aquel que me crío. Era bastante insólito que yo sintiera sentimientos de este tipo hacia alguien que podría ser considerado mi padre, una especie de tabú. Pero ya nada era normal entre nosotros, mis intenciones por acercarme a él eran cada vez más difíciles, sintiéndome más apartado en cuanto se trataba de avanzar. No había hecho nada de todas formas, siempre que intentaba algo Levi ponía unos grandes muros entre nosotros mostrándome que no podría hacerlo, que era imposible. Y, sin embargo, ya habíamos hecho ciertas cosas que para Levi no tuvieron ninguna relevancia. Un juego, así me lo mostró él, mientras que yo me quedaba con ese maldito vacío y sentimientos al aire.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar, lo tomé y vi que se trataba de Armin quien me llamaba. No tenía el ánimo como para conversar con él. He descuidado muchos mis estudios, conociéndolo de seguro me llamaba en parte para decirme algo sobre la escuela, así que decidí contestar:

-¿Sí?-contesté-

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó Armin-

-Bien-mentí-

-¿Qué te ocurrió hoy? Mikasa estaba muy preocupada por ti.

Iba tarde, perdí el equilibrio y el mismo comandante Erwin me sostuvo, para después raptarme de algún modo y tomar juntos desayuno, ocasionar la furia de Levi y descubrir con ello lo lamentable de mis sentimientos.

-Me quedé dormido…-estaba claro que por ningún motivo podría decir eso-

-¿No has descansado bien? Últimamente te he notado muy cansado.

-Estoy bien, Kuro estuvo ladrando toda la noche-continuaba con mi red de mentiras-

-Entonces deberías venir, tenemos examen de matemática mañana. Verás, la profesora se enfadó con Connie que no dejaba de bromear y nos dio ese castigo. Será con el tema que vimos hoy en clases, no sé si quisieras venir a dormir para ayudarte con eso…-sus palabras me llegaron como un balde de agua fría, justo después de despertar-

-¿¡Qué!? Sí, iré por favor-acepté sin dudar-

-Te espero, ven con cuidado.

-Sí, sí-corté la llamada-

Salté de mi cama hacia mi closet, en la parte superior había un gran bolso al cual nunca le daba un uso. Estaba lleno de polvo, más me valía que Levi no se enterara de esa zona, después me ocuparía de limpiarla pero ahora no. Mientras más luego fuera, más tiempo tendría para salvarme del examen de mañana. Matemáticas era mi perdición dentro de todo en la escuela, pertenecía al famoso cliché del montón con problemas en matemáticas. La profesora además me detestaba por haberle rebatido sus palabras luego de que regañara a Jean por haberse tropezado y callera junto a su mesa, y si bien era una estúpida mula por tropezarse, no era motivo para que lo regañara tan denigrantemente. Detestaba las injusticias, era muy apegado a mis ideales pero fue eso lo que me llevó a ganarme el odio de muchos profesores.

En ese gran bolso guardé todo lo que sería necesario para mañana, no llevaría mí mochila de siempre, parecería mula de carga si llevaba conmigo otro más a aparte de ese grande y alargado bolso. Ni mis cuadernos, ropa, útiles de aseo y otras pequeñeces, fueron capaz de llenar ese gran espacio que llevaría conmigo. No mentía al decir que era enorme, pero no tenía otro de tamaño medio.

Con mis cosas listas, baje las escaleras deprisa. Antes de salir dejaría una nota y alimentaría a Kuro ya que no lo podía llevar conmigo. Para mi sorpresa no me encontraba solo, Hanji estaba en el primer piso viendo la televisión. Sí fue ella quien me trajo a casa, una parte de mí tuvo la leve esperanza que fuera Levi quien lo hiciera, pero ahora me quedaba claro que no.

-¿Dónde vas Eren?-me detuvo con su pregunta-

-Iré a la casa de Armin, tengo examen de matemáticas mañana…-le informé esperando que no me detuviera-

-Espera un poco-se levantó de su asiento-

Me quedé de pie, viéndola ir y volver de una habitación. Trajo con ella las mismas katanas que Levi me dio, no me sentí para nada feliz al verla con ellas en sus manos. También llevaba con ella la camiseta negra que cubría hasta mi nariz. Se percató de mi lúgubre semblante, pero aun así se acercó y me tendió los objetos esbozando una sonrisa.

-Llévalos contigo-me los acercó-

-No-me negué, creo que por primera vez me rehusaba a sus órdenes con una expresión conflictiva-

-No saldrás de aquí si no las llevas contigo-cambio su rostro sonriente por uno serio-

-No lo haré, ¿Cómo quieres que lo lleve? ¿No sería muy obvio pasearme con ellas por las calles?-le rebatí, firme en mi posición-

-Escóndelas en ese bolso-lo tomó atrayéndome junto a este-Debes llevarlas contigo a partir de ahora.

-¿Por qué…?-sus palabras me hacían dudar, sus ojos me demostraban que había algo que no estaba bien-

-Hazlo. Recuerda que aún no conocemos tus poderes, debes tener mucho cuidado con ello. Pero-hizo una pausa-No dudes en actuar si es necesario.

Sus ojos me otorgaban inseguridad, la gracia con la cual solía hablar ya no se encontraba en ella. Sí las llevaba conmigo, corría el riesgo de ser descubierto por Armin o alguno de mis compañeros de curso. Cuando Levi me obligara actuar más a menudo, la noticia de un niño con un par de katanas saldría a la luz, y, ¿Quién sería el primer sospechoso por ser descubierto con katanas en su bolso? Yo.

Pero no tenía opción, por lo insistente y severa que se mostraba Hanji esta no sería la última vez que tendría que salir con ellas escondidas. Era mejor aprender ahora, antes de que pudiera ser descubierto.

Las acepté y oculté minuciosamente entre mi ropa y libros asegurándome de que no se notara un bulto por el exterior. No alimenté a Kuro, Hanji se encargaría de eso puesto que si lo veía ahora, sería todo un show calmarlo para que no fuera conmigo. Estuve a punto de irme con un simple nos vemos, siempre que salía me despedía con una sonrisa y ahora no estaba seguro de poder entregárselas. Sentía que al sonreír, volvería a llorar por estos distintos sentimientos e inseguridades dentro de mí que se convertían en una profunda soledad. Mies pies se detuvieron con mi mano en la manilla de la puerta, quise voltearme y antes de poder decidirme por qué hacer, sentí llegar alguien a mis espaldas que tendió su mano a mi cabeza.

-Te cuidas-me dijo Hanji en un tono fraternal acariciando mis cabellos-Y no me dejes sola con Levi, más te vale volver mañana ese tipo es muy huraño y no conversa-volvió a utilizar su tono de voz usual-

-Lo haré-voltee y logré despedirme con una sonrisa-

Con mi bolso firme salí de mi casa, la luz del sol me indicaba que debían ser aproximadamente las seis de la tarde, los rayos de luz eran un martirio para mis ojos y la suave brisa que golpeaba mi rostro me refrescaba no tan sólo físicamente.

No tomé el autobús hacia la casa de Armin, no era muy lejos ya que vivía en un sector residencial cercano al mío. Siempre me iba caminando, pero esta vez mis hombros lamentaron mi decisión de hacerlo hoy también. Las katanas le concedían al bolso un peso mayor junto a todos mis otros artefactos. Intercambie en varias ocasiones el bolso de un hombro al otro, quería alivianar el peso pero no había caso. Cuando me hallé frente al portón de su imperiosa mansión, yendo a la escuela en la que íbamos era de esperar que mis amigos vivieran en el mismo tipo de ambientes que yo.

La cámara de seguridad hizo un sonido, al girar para reconocer mi rostro. Luego de ello, alguien dijo mi nombre junto al portón que se abría. Me encaminé hacia dentro lo único que quería era dejar de una vez por todas este maldito bolso. Mi amigo salió a mi encuentro y al verme cargar ese enorme bolso puso una expresión de esperar.

-No preguntes, no tenía otro-le dije antes de cualquier pregunta que me hiciera dudar sobre su contenido-

-Adelante…-me hizo pasar sin preguntar-

Subí a su habitación, mi amigo vivía en esa enorme mansión prácticamente solo, si no fuese por los criados que permanecían dentro realizando todas las tareas. Los padres de Armin fallecieron hace mucho tiempo, involucrados en un ataque demoniaco del cual sólo se salvó él con la ayuda de sus abuelos. Poco tiempo después, su abuela fue consumida por una metástasis cerebral abandonándolos a su suerte. La familia de la señora tenía una gran compañía, y al carecer de herederos fue el abuelo de Armin quien se ocupó de la empresa. Ese fue el fin de los días con su abuelo, su trabajo era todo para él y a su vez creía que también lo era para su nieto.

A diferencia de mi humilde habitación, la de Armin parecía una enorme biblioteca con una cama King y un escritorio en ella. A penas tuve la oportunidad, solté el bolso deshaciéndome por fin de ese dolor abrumador. Moví mis hombros en círculos aliviándome y sintiéndolos libres.

-¿Quieres algo para comer?-me ofreció-

-Sí por favor-acepté con gusto, no había ingerido nada desde el memorable desayuno con Erwin-

Levantó un teléfono colgado en la pared y le indicó a uno de sus sirvientes que trajeran comida para dos a su habitación. Me acerqué al ventanal de su habitación que daba a un balcón, desde allí se podía ver gran parte de la ciudad rodeada por unas montañas. Esa vista se debía a que su casa se encontraba en un sector empinado, acostumbraba a perderme en esta perspectiva. Era todo tan hermoso, sólo había que olvidar esas sangrientas batallas impregnadas en los cimientos de esta ciudad.

Más allá de esas montañas, ¿Qué habría? Siempre me preguntaba lo mismo, pero había algo certero, vayas donde vayas siempre habrán demonios. Pero el mundo de todos modos continuaría siendo hermoso y yo quería conocerlo.

-Te gusta mucho estar allí-me sorprendió Armin a mi lado-

-Sí…-respondí embobado por la vista-

Lamentablemente, ese paisaje no me iba a salvar de matemáticas. Nos sentamos cerca de su cama con nuestros libros abiertos, tuve mucho cuidado al sacar los míos y traté de no parecer sospechoso al hacerlo. Armin era bastante perspicaz, bastaba que dudara una vez y me preguntaría.

Una de las criadas de la casa llego con una bandeja llena de cosas dulces para comer mientras estudiábamos, mis ojos brillaron al ver llegar la comida. La mujer debió espantarse con mí expresión ya que se fue de inmediato sin apartar su atónita mirada y apenas tuve cerca el alimento, me abalancé por algo provocando risas en mi amigo.

No nos dimos cuenta cuando anocheció, Armin estaba muy preocupado de explicarme y yo de esforzarme por entender esos números y signos dispersos por todos lados. Además, no fui el único que necesitó ayuda, Jean no paraba de llamar y preguntar cada ejercicio que había disponible en el libro. Mikasa me mandó más de algún mensaje preguntándome si todo andaba bien, no quise responderle en un principio, de lo contrario, se acostumbraría a estar pendiente de mí. Pero debido al insistente sonido de vibración en la mesa, opté por responderle breve y puntalmente.

Decidimos detenernos a las doce de la noche, ambos estábamos agotados y ya me sentía bastante preparado para mañana. Estiré mis brazos y deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el suelo.

-No quiero saber nada más de matemáticas-me quejé-

-Lo harás bien, no debe ser muy complicado.

-Habla por ti mismo, esa mujer hará lo que sea para reprobarme en matemáticas.

Armin empezó a reír, llevando una de sus manos para cubrir sus labios.

-¿Qué?-pregunté ante su repentina acción-

-Nada, solamente…te vi muy preocupado estos días. Pensé que te ocurría algo pero conociéndote no me dirías nada. Me alegra ver que estás aquí ahora-me sonrió-

Después de todo, no fui capaz de ocultarlo. La verdad es que haber pasado este rato con Armin estudiando me hizo olvidar por un momento todo el lío que llevaba conmigo. No podía contárselo, sí le decía que estaba enamorado de mi padre adoptivo quien sabe cómo reaccionaría. Decirle quienes eran y en lo que estaba involucrado ahora, eso combinado con lo que traía conmigo era inconcebible.

-Alguna vez, ¿Has reflexionado sobre todo esta guerra?-le pregunté, no debía por qué sonar sospechoso. Este tema era un tema actual que tenía a la humanidad atemorizada-

-Sí lo he hecho.

-¿Qué piensas de los demonios?-pregunté sin dudar-

Se quedó quieto y en silencio, sus ojos se clavaron en mí intentando buscar a qué quería llegar con esta pregunta. Me ponía nervioso, pero me convencía de que no había nada extraño en preguntar este tipo de cosas. También necesitaba hablar de esto con alguien, aunque sólo fuera un momento… Sabía que él al igual que yo tenía algo que decir sobre ellos, debido a que él perdió a sus padres por ellos.

-¿Sabías que antes de convertirse en lo que son eran ángeles?

No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero me interesaba mucho oír de ello.

-No lo sabía… ¿Cómo?

-Ellos se opusieron a las decisiones de Dios y fueron despojados del cielo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunté inseguro de sus palabras-

-De un libro, de todos modos ese libro lo sacaron de la biblioteca enseguida y el recinto donde se encontraba fue destruido. No quieren que sepamos de eso-me aclaró-

-¿Cómo sabes si eso que leíste es verdad?-aún no me lograba convencer de sus palabras-

-La verdad, no sé. Creo que nadie nace de la maldad misma y decidí creerlo.

-Hablas cómo si no los odiaras…

-Tal vez…-miró hacia afuera, al cielo estrellado que se presentaba aquella noche-El odio no me llevará a cambiar las cosas. ¿Quieres ducharte? Ya es tarde-cambio abruptamente el tema, eso implicaba que el tema ya se volvía molesto-

-Sí-acepté sin tocar el tema-

Tomé una ducha rápida para que Armin no demorara en ir, ya era tarde. Entré con mi bolso, no iba a ser tan descuidado como para dejarlo allí. Mientras me duchaba la conversación que tuvimos se mezclaba con el sonido del correr del agua. Si eso era cierto, Levi y Hanji fueron en un principio ángeles. ¿Qué los llevó hacer eso?

La pregunta no me dejaba en paz, aún después de tomar una ducha y acostarme junto a mi amigo en su cama King. No podía dormir. Sabía que ambos odiaban a los humanos pero ¿Por qué? De todos modos no había que pensarlo mucho para encontrar motivos por el cual odiar a la humanidad, yo mismo los detestaba y era parte de ellos. Voltee a ver a mi amigo quien ya se encontraba dormido, pensé en él, en Mikasa e incluso en Jean. No podía odiarlos a todos. Mi cuerpo giraba en la cama reiteradas veces, buscaba conciliar el sueño, de verdad lo hacía pero no podía. Empezaba a creer que las palabras de Armin lograron todo lo contrario, confundirme más.

El sonido de un golpe en el ventanal me despertó. Elevé mi cabeza en dirección al golpe, un miedo horrible se apoderó de mí. Recordé la sensación de la otra noche mientras buscaba a Kuro, ese temor que tuve al sentir cómo alguien me observaba al igual que ahora. Debía admitir que esa sensación era inferior esta vez, pero me aterraba de todos modos hallarme en plena oscuridad y haber escuchado ese sonido. Traté de ser racional y echarle la culpa al viento, esperaba calmarme con eso y no lo conseguí.

-¿Armin?-susurré buscando que me acompañara hacia el ventanal-

Estaba profundamente dormido, quería despertarlo para que me acompañara pero debía ser fuerte e ir por mi cuenta. No estaría solo, me encontraría a pasos de la cama, podía hacerlo. Mis piernas vacilantes lograron descender al suelo, me levanté sin apartar mis ojos del ventanal. Miré hacia los costados asegurándome que no hubiera nada, repitiéndolo a medida que me acercaba al ventanal. Con una de mis manos tomé la cortina de un extremo temblorosamente, mientras que la otra la mantenía hecha un puño contra mi pecho. De un tirón aparté la cortina dejando ver el exterior, no había nada, absolutamente nada. Busqué en distintos puntos del exterior lo que pudiera haber ocasionado el ruido hasta que un maullido atrajo mi atención. Baje mi vista para encontrarme con un gato negro con sus ojos grises clavados en mí.

¿Armin tenía un gato? Pero recordaba que era alérgico al pelo de los animales, por algo nunca pudo acercarse a Kuro. El gato maulló nuevamente, esta vez un poco más grave. Sus ojos grises parecían los de un felino cazador, sabía que los gatos cazaban pero no siempre tenían esos ojos. Ambos mantuvimos nuestras miradas entrelazadas, me agache en cuclillas y continué observándolo.

-¿Tienes hambre?-le pregunté-

El felino no expresó ningún sonido, se mantuvo sentado y firme observándome.

-Perdóname mi amigo es alérgico, no puedo dejarte entrar-me disculpé-

Nuevamente no hizo nada, no me llevaba muy bien con los gatos pero por alguna razón, este logró hacerme olvidarme del temor a la oscuridad mientras observaba el destello de sus ojos grises puestos en mí. Sus ojos me recordaron a Levi, y aunque era consciente de todo el dolor que me generaba esa situación le sonreí pensando en él. Con ello reaccionó y se levantó de su posición huyendo de allí. Volví a la cama y pude conciliar el sueño de a poco.

Como si esos ojos se hubieran adentrado en mí, suprimiendo todas mis preocupaciones…

-o-

Hoy era el día, en el cuál me dejaría o no vencer por mi maestra de matemáticas. De camino a la escuela repetía en mi mente las fórmulas como una grabadora. No deje de hacerlo todo el día hasta que por fin llegó la hora. Mi gran bolso estuvo llamando la atención todo el día, podía oír cómo se burlaban y lo utilizaban como un motivo para insultarme. Mis amigos me aconsejaron en dejarlo en la sala para así no pasearme así por toda la escuela, y yo, utilizando la excusa de que podrían hacerle algo, no lo abandoné.

Cuando la profesora entró al salón, al primero que fulminó con la mirada fue mi persona. Era de esperar ya que esperaba hacerlo en cada examen o ejercicio en la pizarra. Cuando me entregó tuve miedo de voltearla y darme cuenta que en realidad me vencerían las matemáticas, pero no le daría en el gusto tan fácil. Respiré profundo y empecé el examen, me sorprendí mucho de lo fáciles que eran los ejercicios. Armin se había preocupado de entregarme las herramientas necesarias para pasar el examen. A mi alrededor muchas personas se encontraban en pleno colapso mental, me sentía por primera vez una clase de ser superior.

Al salir de clases quedé más que satisfecho con mi rendimiento. Tan sólo imaginar la expresión de mi maestra al ver mis resultados me hacía reír. No pude evitar dejar volar lo suficiente mi imaginación como para sonreír macabramente y llamar la atención de mis amigos. Pronto cambie mi felicidad, había un gran alboroto afuera y sobre todo de niñas acumuladas en la salida, gritando y empujándose como bestias en busca de comida.

-¿Qué demonios?-expresó Jean al ver el alboroto a la salida-

-Debe haber algo interesante allí-dijo Armin-

-Estupideces-escupió Jean desviando la mirada-

-De todo modos te gustaría ser tú el que tuviera toda esa atención-le miré de reojo con una sonrisa burlona-

-¿¡Qué dijiste bastardo!?-empuñó una mano frente a mí-

-No le hagas caso Eren-me indicó Mikasa que caminaba a mi lado y se acercó más al sentir la amenaza de Jean-

Nos preocupamos de que no nos llegara algún puñetazo al pasar por allí, y al lograr pasar, entre medio de todas esas cabezas revoltosas de allí, se distinguían unas sobresalientes de cabellos rubios. Desgraciadamente, reconocía una perfectamente. Me quedé pasmado al ver a Erwin allí junto a otro hombre de mayor estatura que lo protegía de la multitud que los rodeaba.

-¡Eren!-me llamó Erwin alzando una mano-

Mi cuerpo se crispó al escuchar su llamado, quise hacer como si no hubiera escuchado pero ya era tarde. Absolutamente todos tenían sus ojos puestos sobre mí, y eso no desechaba a mis amigos. Una vez más, gracias a este hombre sentía la maldita atención de toda la gente. Erwin se abrió paso para llegar a mí, quería moverme pero verdaderamente mis piernas fallaron.

-¿Qué hace aquí?-me límite a preguntar-

-Vine asegurarme de que un niño atolondrado no estuviera desmallado-me sonrió-

-¿Se conocen…?-me susurró Armin-

-N-no-balbucee y le miré con pánico para que no hablara-

-Ven, necesito que me acompañes-me tomó del brazo-

Instantáneamente Mikasa agarró el brazo de Erwin deteniéndolo. No estaba nada contenta con la situación, sus fríos ojos estaban puestos sobre el comandante que no se vio afectado en ningún momento y tuvo que detener al hombre que lo acompañaba con su otra mano.

-¿Para qué quiere a Eren?-le exigió-

-Tengo un asunto que tratar con él-me jaló con fuerzas, zafándose de Mikasa y llevándome a su lado-

Pude ver como la ira de Mikasa aumentó, iba arremeterlo sin importar qué.

-Estaré bien, después les explicaré-la tranquilicé-

No quedó del todo convencida, pero Erwin me sacó de allí y me subió a un coche negro antes de poder decir alguna que otra excusa. El odio que me dedicaron todas esas personas que en algún momento intentaron acercársele al comandante, era mucho más de lo que había recibido en mis años de vida, o eso creía yo al sentir tanto desprecio junto. El hombre que acompañaba a Erwin echó andar el auto, no sabía a donde me llevarían ni por qué vino por mí. Estaba incomodo, e intenté alejarme lo más que pude del comandante que le indicaba al hombre del manubrio dónde ir.

-Disculpa las molestias, por cierto él es Mike-lo presentó indicándolo con una de sus manos-

Mike me miró por el retrovisor, fue lo único que recibí y a cambio yo hice una mueca en desagrado.

-No habla mucho, pero no te preocupes-me indicó Erwin-

-¿Qué quieres conmigo?-me impuse de inmediato-

-No mentía al decir que vine a ver al niño atolondrado.

-No era necesario que me raptaras, ya me viste estoy bien. Ahora déjame salir del auto-hable enojado-

-Llevas un bolso muy pesado contigo, déjame acercarte a tu hogar. ¿Serías tan amable de indicarme hacia dónde vamos?–acercó su rostro-

-Estoy bien, de verdad-insistí, alejándome enseguida-

-Erwin-habló el hombre-

Pensaba que era mudo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-cambio su postura a una seria-

-Han encontrado rastros-tendió un papel hacia atrás sin apartar su vista de la pista automovilística-

-Déjame ver-lo recibió-

¿En qué momento escribió eso? Y ¿De dónde? Pero eso no fue lo que me dejó sin palabras, sino lo que había anotado en ese papel. Era la dirección del sector dónde vivía, sólo cuadras antes de llegar a mi casa.

"_Han encontrado rastros" _se repitió en mi cabeza. Pude sentir

Mi respiración se cortó por un breve lapso de segundos, al palpitar de mi cabeza por falta de oxígeno, me llevó a recuperarlo a través de una gran bocanada de aire. Erwin me miró de reojo, yo fingí no haber leído nada pero ese hombre era bastante audaz como para creerme eso. Me esforcé por no verme abatido, debía hacer algo o nuestro hogar se vería afectado. No tan sólo eso, sino nuestra relación, nuestras vidas, nosotros…

-Puede dejarme aquí, veo que están ocupado-exigí con un tono neutral pero dominante-

-No te preocupes, podemos llevarte primero-me ofreció, contrario a quien conducía que sus ojos no se mostraban para nada agradables con la idea. No era el único-

-No, caminaré solo.

Sin la necesidad de que Erwin autorizara a Mike, el hombre detuvo el automóvil a un costado de la calle, quitando el seguro para poder bajar. Alguien no me quería aquí, y estaba feliz de ello.

-Gracias de todas formas-agradecí fraudulentamente-

-Nos volveremos a ver-me sonrió Erwin-

No respondí, su sonrisa me ocasionaba una sensación extraña que no me agradaba para nada. Abrí la puerta del coche y salí de este que desapareció al doblar en la esquina. Ya hallándome solo, mi cuerpo se liberó de la tensión que retenía las desbordantes emociones de pánico. Mis brazos temblaban de tan sólo saber que esas personas se dirigían a esa dirección. Baje mi cabeza y le di un vistazo a mi bolso, se me acababa de ocurrir una idea suicida. Antes de que pudiera consultarlo con mi conciencia, mis piernas corrieron hacia un pequeño parque que seguramente a esta hora se encontraría vacío.

Desviaría la atención de esas personas, sólo tenía que causar algún estrago en otro punto más apartado de su objetivo. Sabía que ni aunque me esforzara por llegar a casa pronto, alcanzaría advertirles que los capas negras se encontraban investigando a tan sólo cuadras de nuestro hogar, pero, si podía apresurarme y tomar su atención en otro punto.

Como esperaba, el parque se encontraba vacío. Debido a la hora todos debían estar regresando a sus casas, nadie tomaría el riesgo de pasear a estas horas. Subí a un árbol frondoso que se encontraba en uno de los rincones de ese sector, escalé rama por rama apresuradamente hasta encontrarme en medio de sus selváticos brazos. Deje el bolso sostenido por las ramas, tuve que utilizar varias por su peso, saqué las katanas y la camiseta junto a la sudadera negra. Me cambié en cosa de segundos y guarde el resto adentro. Nadie se daría cuenta del bolso en este sector. Por último, me despoje de mis lentes de contactos, dejando al descubierto mis ojos por su color. Salté con cuidado hacia el suelo, no podía descender con facilidad sosteniendo dos katanas y tampoco me daría el lujo de perder tiempo.

Me puse a pensar detenidamente qué hacer, no podía ir muy lejos, podría ser sospechoso y a su vez no llegaría. Pero hacer algo por aquí cerca podría de todos modos dejarme como sospechoso. Todo me resultaba peligroso, pero pensar en Levi y Hanji me hacía olvidarme de ello. Fue entonces cuando tuve una idea. No muy lejos de aquí se hallaba un punto de control, allí habrían unos cuantos uniformados y podría llamar la atención. Pero si quería atraer a Mike y Erwin, necesitaría algo más que entretenerlos con mi actuación.

"_Recuerda que aún no conocemos tus poderes, debes tener mucho cuidado con ello. Pero, hazlo si es necesario" _

Mis poderes… si de verdad podía tener algo bueno dentro de mí que me ayudara a salvarnos, por favor que lo descubriera ahora.

Corrí deliberadamente, temía que ya estuvieran investigando y no alcanzara hacer nada. Ya estaba aquí, el punto de control se hallaba dando la vuelta en la esquina frente a mis ojos. Me acerqué lentamente con la espalda en la muralla, mis brazos estrechaban ambas katanas y sentía el palpitar de mi corazón en la garganta. Podía escuchar sus voces, debían de haber unos tres o cuatro resguardando esa área. Junte aire y también valor, saqué las katanas listo para atacar. No sabía cómo hacerlo, pero abandonando todos mis miedos salté hacia ellos y lancé unas de mis katanas al primer personaje que estuviera en el plano de mis ojos.

El arma voló en dirección a uno de ellos, un hombre de pelo negro que se encontraba junto a tres uniformados más. La esquivó, los cuatros me quedaron mirando y sacaron sus armas, listos para enfrentarme.

-¡Oye tú! ¿Quién te crees?-me llamó-

No contesté, recordé que podía atraer las cosas e intenté hacerlo pero no se pudo. Lo intenté una vez más, nuevamente no ocurrió nada y ellos empezaron a reír por mi torpe actuación. ¿Por qué? Si antes pude hacerlo, antes pude moverme ¿Qué rayos ocurría ahora? No podía quedarme allí, si lo hacía todo acabaría. Empezaba a desesperarme mientras uno de ellos caminó hacia mí a paso lento, no parecía infringirle algún tipo de temor y con ello no lograría nada.

-¿Acaso eres uno de esos lamentables protestantes?-se detuvo sonriéndome cínica y burlescamente-

Ver esa asquerosa sonrisa en él me hizo corresponder con una furiosa mirada, ese hombre me recordaba lo asquerosos que eran y lo mucho que los detestaba. Sólo conseguí hacerlo reír nuevamente y en ese momento, desee ver cómo escupía sangre a través de sus dientes. Segundos después, la katana que estuve llamando sin resultado se incrustó en la espalda del hombre. Todos quedamos impactados ante esa imagen, el hombre sucumbió por sí solo contra el suelo mientras de su boca salía esa sangre que yo desee ver. Había asesinado a un hombre.

-¡Marlo!-gritó una de sus compañeras-

-¡Espera Hitch!-una mujer de pelo negro la sostuvo, evitando que se acercara-Esa sabandija no es común, mira sus ojos.

Los tres se dedicaron a mirarme por unos segundos, parece que no se habían percatado de quien era hasta ahora.

-¡No me importa atrápenlo!-se abalanzó la mujer sobre mí-

El hombre que yacía en el suelo, ya no respiraba, era verdad que había asesinado a alguien. Pude ver como los tres compañeros restantes se acercaban a mí en cámara lenta, iban a matarme así como yo lo hice con su compañero. Había asesinado a una persona, no podía parar de repetir aquello ni de sentir que, probablemente, merecía esto. No, yo no vine aquí para morir ni arrepentirme.

Sostuve la katana con fuerzas reclamando la otra con mi mano desocupada, uno de ellos intentó dispararme en ese momento y yo con el arma en mis manos me defendí. Pero no fue eso lo que detuvo las tres balas de pistola que expulsó hacia mí, justo como Levi lo había hecho una vez. Esta vez no era él quien lo hacía, era obra mía. Aproveché ese instante y hui de allí con el fin de que me siguieran.

-¡Que no escape!-gritó la chica-

Me perseguían igual que esa vez que corría con Sam en mis brazos, la única y gran diferencia era que esta vez mi cuerpo se movía más ágilmente, dificultándoles que me atraparan aún con sus equipos. Ya los tenía persiguiéndome, aún no sabía qué hacer y sólo me guiaba por mi instinto. No los quería a ellos sobre mí y si quería lo que me proponía debía hacer algo más que jugar a las atrapadas. Me detuve esperando a por ellos, lo veía llegar lentamente pese a que no era así y cuando tuve a la chica sobre mí, corté uno de los cables de su equipo que la hizo caer al perder el equilibrio.

Sólo quedaban otros dos, una chica y un chico que venían juntos preparados para eliminarme. No les deje acercarse, enrollé sus cables alrededor de su cuerpo sin la necesidad de tomarlos y así los dejé inmovilizados sobre el suelo. Voltee al momento justo cuando sentí que la otra chica corría atacarme por la espalda, giré y esquivé su ataque.

-¡No te vas a salvar siempre imbécil!-volvió atacar, esta vez con dos cuchillas con una extraña simbología-¡Ilse pide refuerzos!

-¡SÍ!-respondió y cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en lo suyo-

Eso era lo que buscaba, necesitaba atraerlos, que se alejaran de allí. La chica no dejó de atacarme con sus cuchillas, buscaba distraerme incluso matarme y yo no tenía ningún problema en seguirle el juego ya que buscaba lo mismo que ella, que llegarán los refuerzos. El sonido del choque metálico entre nuestras armas era lo único que se alcanzaba a oír en ese lugar, me esforzaba para que ninguno de sus ataques me tocara. Pronto un fuerte y repentino viento hizo sonar las hojas de los árboles. La chica me sonrió, no entendí el motivo de su sonrisa sino hasta que una lanza volara hacia nosotros y nos separamos para evitarla. No aparté mi vista de ella y por su espalda, veía llegar a quienes estuve esperando todo este tiempo, Mike y Erwin.

-¡Comandante, este chico…!

-Lo sé-hablo Erwin no permitiéndole continuar-Encárgate de tus compañeros-le ordenó-

Ya obtuve lo que quería, estuve montando este show únicamente para esto, pero ahora que los tenía frente a mí, toda la seguridad que tuve en un momento por manejar ciertos poderes se esfumó. Los ojos fríos del comandante penetraban mi ser, Mike se mantenía a su lado como un perro fiel y rabioso dispuesto a seguir cualquier orden que le dieran para atacar. No tendría ninguna opción contra ellos si decidía pelear y huir tampoco lo sería.

-Escucha, no tienes por qué hacer esto-se dirigió a mí-

No respondí, si lo hacía reconocería mi voz de inmediato, aunque por algún motivo ya sentía que lo había hecho.

-No vamos a pelear si tú decides no hacerlo. Pero, tendrás que venir con nosotros de lo contrario tendré que tomarte a la fuerza.

Lo único que me quedaba era luchar, luchar con todas mis fuerzas y así tal vez, poder conseguir una vía para escapar. Fruncí el ceño sin apartar de ellos mi mirada conflictiva, Erwin sonrió y yo me preparé para lo peor.

-Tengo un largo historial sobre ti, Levi.

¿Levi? Abrí mis ojos como plato, atónito ante sus palabras.

-Y yo tengo un gran deseo de patearte el culo, Erwin-insultó una voz a mis espaldas-

Levi se encontraba a mis espaldas, no supe en qué momento llegó y cómo lo hizo. Ahora si veía una escapatoria a todo esto, milagrosamente él de nuevo vino a mí… Se mostraba en su forma demonio, era ese aspecto el cual mostraba siempre cuando se presentaba frente a estas personas y como era de esperar, los mismos subordinados se mostraban aterrados ante su presencia. Todos excepto Erwin y Mike, este último continuaba sin expresión alguna en su rostro incluso ahora.

-No sabía que te gustaban los niños Levi, pero en este momento estoy ocupado con él-sonrió el comandante-

-Este mocoso debe pagarme primero, no vengo a jugar contigo hoy pedazo de mierda-rodeo sus brazos en mi cintura-

Erwin le dio un movimiento de cabeza a Mike quien tomó su lanza y la clavó contra el suelo, provocando que este se trizara a nuestros pies. Levi saltó hacia un lado, conmigo en brazos y en medio de ese salto la lanza que se encontraba en el suelo voló hacia nosotros. Reaccioné y sostuve mis armas para detenerla, pero no era necesario, Levi la detuvo sin la necesidad de tomarla pero sorprendentemente pasó de largo y pudimos esquivarla. ¿Cómo pudo ser posible? Definitivamente esas personas no eran como el resto de los capas negras con los que habíamos luchado, Levi parecía conocerlos bien y aun así no se mostraba perjudicado por ellos.

-Hey, dile a tu desagradable perro que vaya a jugar a otro lado-tomó la lanza y se la devolvió con un ataque dirigido hacia Erwin-

Mike saltó a protegerlo y en ese momento Levi aprovechó de huir conmigo en brazos. No nos persiguieron, esta vez tomamos otra ruta para volver a casa y él no me dijo absolutamente nada sobre mi actitud ¿Estaría satisfecho? Era ingenuo de mi parte esperar eso de él, no obstante eso era lo que me pedía, que luchara contra esas personas. Quise preguntarle algo, pero tan sólo recordar mis sentimientos e imaginarme lo que rondaba en su mente me hacía mantenerme en silencio. La luz del día se fue en nuestro camino, sus ojos rojos brillaban en aquella oscuridad y yo no podía evitar verme atraído hacia ellos. Aquellos que sabía que nunca podría tener.

Al llegar a casa, las luces estaban encendidas, Hanji se encontraba allí aún. Me bajo con delicadeza, pese a que me esperaba que me soltara como la otra vez, siendo así que me preparé para no impactarme. Ambos entramos en silencio, Hanji nos vio llegar con un rostro preocupado que enseguida cambio al vernos. Yo pude liberar mi rostro de la camiseta que cubría su mitad interior, no tenía por qué usarlo aquí y en cuanto al par de katanas que traía abrazadas, las deje a un costado en el suelo.

-¿En qué mierda estabas pensando?-me hablo fríamente Levi-

-Yo…-agaché mi rostro al no ser capaz de verlo allí enfadado-Vendrían a buscar rastros cerca de nuestra casa, sólo quise desviar su atención.

-¿Crees que eso nos pondrá en peligro?-me retó con sus brazos cruzados-

-Es lo que querías, ¿Querías que me encargara de eliminar a esas personas no? Hoy me encargue de uno…-recordé al hombre que había asesinado-

-¿Y eso crees que es un gran logro? No necesito que vengas a hacer estupideces mocoso-repudió mis palabras-

-¡Venían por nosotros!-le grité alzando mi vista-

-¿Cuándo pedí tu ayuda?, ¿Crees que te necesito para que cuides de mí?-se acercó a mí a medida que hablaba-Déjame dejarte algo en claro Eren-tomó mi mentón-Eres sólo una herramienta, más te vale cumplir como tal de lo contrario, no tengo ningún inconveniente en deshacerme de ti.

-¡Ah!-gritó Hanji que se encontraba en la cocina-Se quemó la carne…

-No ocasiones más problemas mocoso estúpido-me dedicó y se fue-

Nadie preguntó a donde iría y cuando volvería, nunca lo hacíamos que ellos se fueran era tan normal como si de trabajo se tratase. Salió por la puerta principal, cerrándola lo suficiente como para dar un golpe, ni tan fuerte, sólo para avisar que se iría.

Hanji había interferido entre nosotros ya que no fui capaz de ocultar lo mucho que me afectaron sus palabras. Empezaba a creer que el dolor que sentí aquellas veces que Levi me golpeaba, me respondía mal e incluso cuando me daño sin consuelo aquella vez, eran lo más dulce que pude haber obtenido de él. Ahora me quedaba claro, lo peor de todo era que una parte de mí prefería vivir engañado en esa incertidumbre sobre nuestra relación, después de todo allí mi alma podía acunarse en la ilusoria esperanza de poder hacer algo. Las crueles palabras de Levi dispersaron todas mis dudas, pero todas ellas fueron reemplazadas por la cruel realidad. Las lágrimas no eran capaz de salir de mis ojos, el mundo frente a mis ojos parecía dar vueltas y en ese momento no era capaz de sentir con claridad de detalles lo que había escuchado.

-¿Eren?-Hanji me tomó de los hombros haciéndome reaccionar-¿Quieres cenar?

-No, gracias-me esforcé por responder-

-Ven-tomó de mis manos y me guío al sofá. Se sentó junto conmigo-

Sus manos me tomaron de los hombros y me hizo recostar mi cabeza sobre su regazo. Esto no se me permitía hacerlo nunca y no entendía qué significaba. Cuando era pequeño, a veces Hanji me dejaba sentarme en su regazo mientras me contaba historias fantasiosas, intentaba darme de sus comidas monstruosas o me hacía dormir por las noches cuando tenía mucho miedo. Sentí la palma de sus manos acariciar mi cabeza, quería explotar y decirlo todo, sin embargo no hallaba la confianza como para hablar con ella siendo yo un simple objeto.

-Has crecido-recalcó con una voz dulce sin dejar de acariciar mis cabellos mientras me observaba-

Sus palabras, sus manos y su calor empezaban a invadirme, rompiendo toda esa capa en mi corazón que puse cuando escuché la verdad del por qué se hicieron cargo de mí. Toda esta ternura de Hanji también debía ser una mentira, de eso se encargaban los demonios, engañarte y arrastrarte. Pero no podía evitar reclamar su cariño y permitir que se incrustara en mí.

Llevé mi antebrazo a mi boca y lo mordí, dejando escapar las lágrimas que por fin lograron salir. Hanji no me dijo nada, tampoco se preocupó de secar mis lágrimas ni de preguntarme algo. Se quedó allí, acariciando mi cabeza con suaves movimientos que iban y venían en mis cabellos.

-¿Todo este tiempo me mantuvieron vivo por esto…?-me digné a preguntar, sosteniendo el llanto-

-Sí-respondió-

-¿Por qué…? Ustedes pueden hacerlo solos, no tenían por qué hacerse cargo de un mocoso como yo-fije mis ojos en ella-

-Se te han pegado las palabras de Levi-me sonrió-No te necesitábamos, pero las cosas cambian.

-Un simple objeto…-empuñe mis manos-

-A veces los objetos se vuelven más importantes de lo que uno espera.

¿Era posible? Mi mente podría estar jugándome en contra, pero estaba seguro de entender esas palabras perfectamente, ¿Amor? ¿En un demonio? No quería engañarme. Ya era tarde…ellos eran todo lo que yo tenía, todo. Era un verdadero llorón, no podía parar de llorar y dejar que ella me consolara con caricias en mi cabeza y pequeña palmaditas. Parecía un sueño, un sueño que acababa de reemplazar mi peor pesadilla.

-Así que, casi te metes con ese asqueroso de Erwin-me recordó con una pequeña risa-

-Sí…venían hacia acá. Si no fuera por Levi ahora mismo estaría hecho pedazos por esos estúpidos-reclamé-

-Uhm, que curioso que Levi actué en contra de sus palabras ¿Quieres saber algo? Te lo daré como premio por haberte esforzado-puso una de esas sonrisas malévolas que no me agradaban para nada-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunté curioso-

-Tu teléfono estaba apagado y cuando no sabíamos dónde estabas, Levi casi derrumba todo el recinto mientras refunfuñaba-me contó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si se estuviera burlando-

-Eso es porque aún no cumplo con sus expectativas…-no me permitiría ilusionarme con nada-

-¿Tú crees? -De todos modos, si queremos seguir vivos debemos mantenernos en silencio-me hizo jurar con su dedo índice en sus labios-

Aún continuaba pensando que esto podía ser una mera ilusión que me generaba Hanji intencionalmente para que no reaccionará en contra. Pero creer que esto podía ser real, me hacía tener la esperanza de que aún podía hacer algo por cambiar esa creencia de que los demonios no sentían absolutamente nada. Entonces recordé las palabras de Armin, dudé si preguntar o no. Podría ser incomodo, como si ahora fueras una especie de asesino rebelde que en algún momento fue un dulce y respetuoso niño. Bueno, un poco más complicado pero algo así me imaginaba yo.

-Hanji, ¿Es verdad que antes de ser demonios ustedes eran ángeles?-me arriesgué a preguntar-

-¿Qué crees tú?-no se vio afectada por ello-

-Si lo eran, ¿No?-el resto lo pregunté con mis ojos puestos en ella-

-Sí. Pero no te molestes en preguntar no recordamos nada-sonrió-

-¿No recuerdan nada...?

-Nuestros recuerdos fueron consumiéndose con el pasar del tiempo y la oscuridad, llevamos siglos aquí y ya no recordamos nada. A excepción de Levi.

-¿Levi recuerda?-pregunté asombrado-

-No, pero él recuerda a qué vino aquí y desde entonces no ha parado por conseguirlo-sus ojos mostraron nostalgia-

-¿Qué quiere?

-Sed de venganza. Hay algo que él no puede olvidar-se quedó callada por un momento, con su mirada perdida-Bueno más te vale no decirle nada, de lo contrario ambos moriremos.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo? Uhm…ya lo olvidé-me sonrió como si hablara de algún olvido sin importancia-Sólo me ocupo de acompañar a Levi y satisfacerme.

Se escuchaba tan triste oírla decir aquellas palabras, por más indiferentes que fueran dentro de ellas se escuchaban vacías. Sólo se dedicaban a llevar a cabo sus atrocidades, para llenar así lo que tanto los atormentaba en sus vidas e incluso, llegaban a olvidar la imagen de su tormento convirtiéndose en simples seres llenos de ambición por saciar aquello que ya no recuerdan. Tanto Levi como Hanji tuvieron sus razones para llegar aquí. Sed de venganza, Levi recordaba aún que era algo importante, puede no recuperar los recuerdos como imágenes pero, no se ha permitido olvidar que era le era sustancial.

Hay algo que Levi no ha podido olvidar, que lo ha llevado hacer atrocidades y embriagarse con ellas. Ese algo, debió ser muy importante…

Mientras que Hanji, ya simplemente era un vacío dedicada atormentar.

Giré mi cuerpo, y la abracé sin despegar mi cabeza de su regazo. Se sorprendió, su cuerpo se movió pero no la solté. Era cálida, ya lo había olvidado y su aroma cambiaba cuando estaba en forma humana.

-Gracias Hanji, te quiero-susurré esbozando una sonrisa oculta en su vientre-

-Sigue cocinando para nosotros, pequeño rebelde-volvió acariciar mis cabellos-

Mis ojos ardían, mi cabeza parecía que iba a estallar de tanto llorar y mi estómago revuelto no tenía que regurgitar por la falta de alimento, pero de poder haberlo hecho lo hacía. Sin embargo, poco a poco fui sumergido en un profundo sueño, junto al compás de sus caricias en mis cabellos.

-o-

La mañana siguiente desperté sobre el sofá solo, Hanji no se encontraba conmigo y nadie me despertó para ir a la escuela. Nuevamente faltaría, me había convertido en un fugitivo de esta. Miré el reloj de la televisión, eran las diez de la mañana, me di el lujo de dormir más de diez horas. Me levanté e hice el desayuno para mí y para Kuro, mi estómago reclamaba por alimento y nadie debió alimentar a mi amigo anoche.

Al abrir la puerta, mi gran y peludo amigo saltó hacia mí proporcionándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer con el sobre mi cuerpo. Lloraba y me lengüeteaba, reclamando por haberlo dejado solo y no alimentarlo, lo conocía bastante cómo para entender que me decía sin la necesidad de utilizar palabras.

Nos serví a ambos la comida, necesitaba una ducha el hedor de mi cuerpo ya era notorio por todo el alboroto de ayer. Cuando recordé la ducha, recordé mi ropa, recordé mis libros y llegué a recordar mi bolso. Mi bolso aún continuaba en ese árbol, si alguien lo descubría estaría acabado. Subí a mi habitación y cambié la camiseta negra por una playera de color blanca. No me preocupé de ordenar ni lavar, después llegaría a por ello.

Salí de mi casa junto a Kuro corriendo a gran velocidad en busca de mi bolso. No debí ser tan descuidado, ayer todos me vieron con él y nadie anda dejando sus pertenencias colgadas en las ramas de un árbol oculto.

Llegué y lo primero que hice fue mirar arriba del árbol para asegurarme que aún continuaba allí, y efectivamente allí se encontraba. Solté un suspiro, aliviado que nada hubiera ocurrido. Le ordené a Kuro que me esperara abajo mientras yo subía rama por rama. Él empezaba a ladrar, pensé que era debido a la preocupación de verme allí arriba, pero a medida que ladraba, podía notar cómo se volvía más grave y agresivo. Opté por ver de una vez por todas por qué tanto escándalo, y al hacerlo vi a mi amigo arrinconado por Erwin que me observaba desde abajo. La sorpresa fue tanta, que mis brazos perdieron su fuerza y caí sobre él, que por suerte me sostuvo.

No quería mirarlo, mi corazón latía a mil por hora y mi amigo ya se había lanzado a morderlo pero no se podía acercar, algo se lo impedía. Por mi parte alcé mi vista, sus ojos serios e inexpresivos me examinaban completo y yo como estúpido no decía nada.

-Ese fue un buen escondite-habló-

-¿Qué quieres?-respondí en defensa-

-No es necesario que te pongas así, Eren-sonrió como siempre-

-¡Suéltame!-forcejee, pero sus fuertes y grandes brazos me sostuvieron-

-No te esfuerces, no te haré nada. Como lo esperaba, tienes unos hermosos ojos-sonrió acercando su frente a la mía-

Al escucharle decir aquello, llevé mis dedos bajo mis ojos. Me había olvidado por completo ponerme las lentillas al salir tan apurado, no recordaba que no las tenía, fui un estúpido, un imbécil. Trate de forcejear nuevamente, debía salir corriendo de allí. Kuro ladraba con desesperación al verme luchar en vano en los brazos firmes de Erwin. Iba a empezar a gritar, quería llamar a Hanji o a Levi, pero puso una de sus manos sobre mi boca y de inmediato sentí un gran sopor apoderándose de mí a medida que perdía la conciencia.

-o-

Sentía mi cuerpo pesado y sobre una cama, me dolía mucho la cabeza y tratar de moverme era una tortura. Me reincorporé lentamente y con esfuerzo, mis ojos se abrían y cerraban al recién ser forzados a despertar. Examiné con atención el lugar donde me encontraba, era una habitación simple, con una cama, un velador y una ventana con cortinas blancas. La estructura parecía ser un castillo, uno de esos que se veían en las películas pero mucho más lúgubre. ¿Dónde me encontraba? Recordaba haber estado con Erwin y luego perder la conciencia…Debía buscar a Kuro, él estaba preocupado y debía evitar que le hicieran algo.

No sé qué me dieron, al intentar levantarme mi cuerpo se tambaleaba hacia los lados. Con la ayuda de los muros, me apoye con mis manos elevando mi cuerpo de a poco. Debía acabar con los síntomas de esta droga o lo que fuese, cada paso que daba era un sacrificio para mí, pero rendirme no era una opción.

Luché contra los síntomas en mi cuerpo, a pasos pequeños e inciertos logré dar a la puerta y salir de allí. Fuera de esa habitación había un pasillo igual o más de lúgubre que la habitación. Me ofrecía dos caminos, no sabía cuál escoger hasta que oí pasos hacia la derecha y me decidí por ese. Lo normal hubiera sido ir hacia el otro lado, pero necesitaba saber dónde me encontraba.

Sin despegar mi costado de la pared, caminé hacia donde estaban los pasos. Un hombre alto y rubio se acercaba, no era Erwin ni Mike, tenía una apariencia un poco más desgastada y de edad, junto a un pequeño bigote bajo su nariz. Era parte de los capas negras, pude deducirlo por su vestimenta y me preparé para enfrentarlo. No sé de donde sacaría fuerzas, pero no me faltaron para mirarlo con lo peor de mi puesto sobre él.

El hombre se detuvo abruptamente, congelado y parecía haber visto a un fantasma o incluso un demonio. Mantenía sus grandes ojos abiertos como platos puestos en mí. Sus pupilas temblaban, al igual que sus manos y mandíbula que trataba de modular algo ¿Acaso me temía?

-¿E-eren…?-balbuceo-

-¿Qué…?-pregunté atónito ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre?-

-…Estás vivo…-sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas-Eren Jaeger….

_**Continuará….**_

_**He traído el cap :D lamento la demora he estado ocupada y también tenía que actualizar otros dos fics. Bueno ahora sí que nuestro querido Eren se encontrará con el dilema de su vida c: ¿Quién será esa persona que lo reconoció? Yo creo que se sabe un poco por la descripción xd y, ¿Qué hará nuestro Eren? :O ya que lo reconocieron hasta con apellido chan chan. Esto y mucho más véanlo en el otro cap! **_

_**Ok , quería sonar como programa de televisión. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído el fic y me dejan sus hermosos y sensuales reviews 3 me alegro mucho que les agrade tanto y espero que les siga gustando la historia y que tengan paciencia con el Mpreg porque como ven, se viene algo más complicado antes… Nuestro querido Levi no tuvo mucha participación en este cap, pero el próximo prometo dedicarle más espacio u_u **_

_**Cualquier crítica constructiva o sugerencia es bienvenida. Que tengan un lindo día cuídense y nos leemos 3 **_


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

-Estás vivo…-trastabilló nuevamente-

Tanto él como yo no hallábamos frente a frente paralizados. Yo estuve listo para atacar, mis músculos estaban preparados para dar hasta la última gota de esfuerzo con tal de protegerme, y ahora, que esta persona se encontraba en estado de shock frente a mí, me dejaba desconcertado.

-No soy a quien buscas-respondí desafiante-

Decidí continuar mi camino y encontrar una salida. Lo dejé atrás, el hombre se encontraba tan trastornado que no fue capaz de detenerme. No enseguida, ya que apenas pudo recobrar su conciencia, me sostuvo del brazo evitando que continuara. No toleraría que uno de esos imbéciles me tocara, mucho menos que me retuviera aquí un loco esquizofrénico.

-¡No me toques!-aparté mi brazo generándome un leve mareo ante el brusco movimiento-

-¡Eren! ¿Te llamas Eren? ¿¡Eres tú verdad!?-insistía zarandeándome del brazo-

Los fuertes movimientos que me concedían sus brazos terminarían con mi equilibrio, mi cabeza aún daba vueltas y sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Como deseaba haber estado en mi estado consciente para darle una paliza y que me dejara en paz. Lo intenté, mi brazo contrario voló hacia él y junto con ello mi cuerpo se regía directo al suelo al perder todo equilibrio sobre mí.

Una gran mano me lo impidió, con firmeza y no mucho esfuerzo, me sostuvo dejando mi cuerpo colgante. No tuve necesidad de alzar mi vista y así saber de quien se trataba. Esta misma escena la viví no hace mucho y no la había olvidado, sabía quién era.

-Veo que estás despierto-corroboró Erwin al verme desde arriba-

-¿Dónde me tienen?-exigí saber en un bramido-

-¡Comandante él…!-se apresuró agregar el loco-

-Hannes, no asustes a nuestro invitado. Ya habrá tiempo de hablar con él, por ahora dejemos que se estabilice-le interrumpió y finalizó con una de sus sonrisas-

-¿Qué me hiciste…?-mi voz empezaba a disiparse, cada vez sentía todo más lejos-

-¿Te sientes bien?-me preguntó, también lo sentía distante-

Empezaba a desvanecerme y era lo que no deseaba por nada del mundo. Debía salir de aquí antes que fuese demasiado tarde, luché, pero mis sentidos ya se encontraban bastante lejos de mi ser y antes de que me dejara sucumbir ante el inexplicable cansancio, Erwin me cargo en sus brazos.

-No te esfuerces-me ordenó, no tenía la intención de obedecer, mas mi cuerpo se negaba hacer lo contrario-Hannes, vuelve a tu trabajo y busca esos papeles.

-Como ordene-obedeció haciendo una reverencia, y aunque se marchó de allí, sus ojos no se apartaron de mí sino hasta desaparecer-

En cuanto a mí, Erwin no me soltó en ningún momento llevándome junto a él lejos de esos pasillos oscuros. No me di cuenta que estuve confinado en un calabozo hasta subir las escaleras y ver el gran castillo que se hallaba en la superficie. Era enorme, y más que su morboso tamaño me sorprendió el hecho de nunca haber visto algo así en esta ciudad. Un castillo de esas proporciones no queda desapercibido por nadie, sobre todo al estar viendo la ciudad desde un punto alto ¿Cómo era posible no haberlo visto antes? La gente tampoco solía hablar de algo así, era como si hubiese aparecido de la nada o, tal vez no me hallaba en la ciudad.

Erwin no me hablo, no me miró y mucho menos soltó. En silencio se dirigió conmigo en brazos a una habitación distinta, que por supuesto, no se hallaba en un calabozo. Las imágenes eran confusas, mi visión no se había recuperado y lo único que lograba divisar bien eran los rayos del sol. Kuro nunca abandonó mi mente, desconocía dónde se encontraba y qué hicieron con él. Lo único que deseaba era salir de aquí, sólo debía esperar que esto acabara y así poder escapar.

El comandante me dejo sentado y apoyado sobre un sofá, mi cabeza daba vueltas y escuchaba ruidos en esa habitación que no podía reconocer a la perfección. Un aroma asqueroso empezó a invadir el ambiente, parecía estar cocinando algo mucho más repugnante que la misma comida que preparaba Hanji. Me forcé a ver de qué se trataba pero todo en mi fallaba, hasta que Erwin se acercó a mí con una tasa que liberaba ese desagradable hedor.

-Bebe esto, te sentirás mejor-me ofreció la tasa-

No logré modular, desvié mi rostro evidenciando mi desagrado y negación ante su orden. Obviamente no iba a consumir nada que estos malditos me ofrecieran, ya me habían hecho algo y terminé así, no quería imaginarme qué me ocasionaría lo que fuese que estuviera dentro de la tasa.

-Aliviará el malestar de tu cuerpo, confía en mí-acercó la tasa a mis labios y al negarme una gota recorrió mi barbilla-Confía Eren.

Su rostro estaba tan cerca, que lograba ver como sus ojos me suplicaban y nuevamente se implantaban en mí. Siempre supe que guardaban muchos secretos, secretos que hacían que su mirada fuese tan penetrante y a la vez generaba un inexplicable gusto en mí. Tenía claro que no debía abrir la boca por nada del mundo y sin embargo, el líquido ya viajaba a través de mi garganta. ¿Cómo fue que sucedió? No lo sé, mientras bebía ese repugnante bebestible tenía en mente sus grandes ojos azules que me observaban con… ¿Cariño? No, eso no era así.

Para mi sorpresa, mi cuerpo empezó a rehabilitarse después de cinco minutos de haber ingerido el bebestible. Mis músculos empezaban a recuperarse, las extremidades de mi cuerpo las volvía a sentir presentes y mi visión la había recuperado viendo así, al hombre que se quedó a mi lado hasta que me sintiera mejor, siendo el mismo que me trajo aquí.

-Lo siento por eso, pero si estabas cuerdo no ibas a venir conmigo-se disculpó-

-¿Qué me diste?-pregunté esta vez más calmado-

-No te di nada. Bloquee tus sentidos y con ello tus poderes para que no fueras capaz de negarte-declaró-

-Eso no puede ser posible-rebatí sus palabras-

-¿No? Sólo tengo que concentrar parte de mi energía en mi mano y con ella adentrarme en tu interior bloqueando distintos puntos de tu cuerpo. Sobre todo tus poderes que por ahora no los tendrás-me aclaró-

Definitivamente si me hubiese enfrentado a esta persona el día anterior, mis posibilidades quedaban reducidas a sobrevivir únicamente para ser arrastrado a este lugar, el cual desconocía su ubicación.

-¿Para qué me traes aquí? ¿Qué quieres conmigo? ¿Dónde estoy?-me apresuré a preguntar-

-Tranquilo, no te haremos nada. Sólo queremos hablar-respondió amablemente-

-No estás respondiendo lo que te pregunto, ¿Dónde estoy?-repetí mi pregunta fríamente-

-Estás en el cuartel general de los capas negras, bienvenido.

Mierda, fue lo único que pensé. Sí de verdad me hallaba aquí era imposible que pudiera escapar fácilmente y nada me aseguraba que pudiera hacerlo. Sabiendo donde me hallaba, podía estar seguro que no me encontraba fuera de la ciudad, pero Levi y Hanji no podrían entrar aquí , este lugar estaba lleno de campos protectores y soldados que están dispuestos a dar hasta la última gota de sangre por lealtad. Tampoco era como si ellos fueran a venir a buscarme, era sólo un arma, Levi me dejo claro que no era impredecible para él. Sin embargo, las palabras que me dio Hanji ayer me hicieron sentir, por un momento, que por lo menos ella si me veía como algo más que un simple objeto. Quería volver.

-No me van a retener aquí-le desafié-

-Sólo queremos hablar contigo-me sonrió-

Esto no sería una simple charla, mi identidad ya no era secreta, de seguro otras personas la conocían y ese hombre…Hannes ¿Qué demonios quería conmigo? Había algo de lo que podía estar seguro. No me iría de aquí pronto…

-o-

La noche fue más corta de lo que esperaba, ¿Desde cuándo se habían vuelto así de efímeras? No lograba saciarme por completo, aun si conseguía multiplicar mis ganancias en distintos humanos, nada conseguía acallar este maldito descontrol en mí. Debía concentrarme en llevar a cabo mi propósito, sólo eso debía importarme y cuando me daba cuenta que ese deseo era opacado por una serie de molestias, perdía el control de todo.

Regresé a esa maldita casa mucho después de que el sol saliera. No había nadie, Hanji debió ir a corroborar ciertos asuntos donde nuestro padre y ese mocoso debía de estar en la escuela. Eso tendría que hacer, pero últimamente el muy insolente ha estado revoloteando por todos lados, queriendo hacer las cosas él mismo y poniendo en peligro toda esta farsa a causa de sus estúpidos actos.

No había rastros de algún desayuno y el uniforme de Eren se encontraba colgado pero su bolso no se encontraba. Él no era tan imbécil como para huir, sabía que si lo hacía no tardaría en encontrarlo y hacerle pagar por ello. Además, no tenía nada. Esa era su debilidad, sin nosotros él se encontraría solo en este mundo, no sería capaz de huir ante ello.

Alguien entró a la casa, pude sentirlo sin la necesidad de escuchar algo. Se trataba de Hanji, su presencia la delataba y no se había preocupado de ocultarla, siempre tan atolondrada.

Descendí las escaleras a buscarla, ella debía de conocer el paradero de ese mocoso ya que se quedó a su lado en la noche. Se volvía cada vez más dócil junto a Eren y eso no la ayudaría en nada.

Al verme por las escaleras, su rostro de espanto se alivió un poco ¿Hanji preocupada? Esa loca jamás se tomaba las cosas enserio, ni siquiera cuando su propia vida se veía en juego en las manos de nuestro padre.

-Deja de mirarme con ese estúpido rostro y dime qué te traes-le exigí de inmediato-

-Es Eren.

Nuevamente esa asquerosa y molesta puntada en mi pecho.

-¿Qué hizo ahora ese maldito mocoso?-pregunté entre dientes-

-Lo tienen. Erwin se lo llevó al cuartel general-declaró Hanji con leve preocupación-

La noticia me impactó, sabía que esto ocurriría con él tan despreocupado y revoloteando por allí con esa basura de Erwin, pero esa puntada contrajo mi pecho con cada palabra de Hanji. Era imposible tener paz con ese mocoso presente, nada era neutral desde que planeamos todo esto y lo peor de todo era que este plan, el cual nos podría traer serios problemas con Keny si se enteraba, parecía no tener futuro.

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-pregunté enfurecido-

-Fue a buscar su bolso, cuando sentí su presencia amenazada por la de Erwin fue demasiado tarde. Parecía haberlo planeado minuciosamente-explicó Hanji-

-Esa escoria, no deja interferir en mis planes-maldecí-

-¿Qué harás ahora? Sabes perfectamente lo que puede ocurrir si lo tienen allí.

-¿Quieres ir a buscarlo? Adelante, ve. No iré corriendo detrás de un estúpido mocoso que no es capaz de defenderse por sí solo.

-Incluso para nosotros es difícil entrar allí, lo sabes-me recordó Hanji-

-Entonces deberías dejar de ser tan insistente.

-¿Esa es tu decisión? Lo dejarás allí a su suerte.

-Sí no es capaz de librarse de eso, no será capaz de hacer nada de lo que quiero.

-¿Aún si muere?-me desafió nuevamente-

Detestaba esa pregunta, ¿Qué no tenía nada mejor que habla? No importaba cuantas veces la respondiera ella continuaba haciéndola incontables veces.

-Él verá si muere o no. Por ahora nos mantendremos alerta. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ese lugar Hanji-la fulminé con una mirada y me dispuse a salir de allí-

-¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que deseas?-preguntó-

-No trates de jugar conmigo, ya te lo dije, si va a darse por vencido tan fácil no es de utilidad. No olvides tu posición-le ordené dejándola sola-

Rápido salí de allí, aún era muy temprano y lo luminoso que llegaba a ser el día me desagradaba profundamente. Detestaba toda esta vida que se veía de día, deseaba destruirlas todas sin apuro y así deleitarme con su sufrimiento. Pero, no había nada más repulsivo que este alboroto que llevaba dentro. Mis sentidos, mi cuerpo y mi mente se concentraban en la situación actual de Eren. Ya hacía tiempo que no entendía el significado de mis distintas acciones, sólo me dejaba llevar por mis deseos y ellos ahora me guiaban hacia ese simple niño humano que alguna vez decidí cuidar para mis propósitos.

Salto por salto, me encaminé hacia territorio de los capas negras sin dejar que Hanji me siguiera. Sí ellos no me dejaban a entrar, yo haría salir hasta el último de esos malditos hasta que incluyera a Eren y sobre todo al maldito de Erwin.

-o-

Erwin no decía nada, con sus dos manos juntas y sus ojos clavados en mi esperaba que yo empezara hablar. No planeaba hacer ninguna pregunta de más que pudiera poner en peligro con quienes vivía, ya sabían demasiado de mí, incluso de mis amigos que vieron la otra vez.

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-me preguntó-

-Ya le dije que planeo irme.

-No es eso lo que te pregunté, ¿Qué pretendes hacer con tus acciones?-reiteró-

-No sé a qué se refiere-fingí no saber-

-Mataste a soldados, dañaste a otros y sobre todo estás aliado con demonios.

Sabía que vivía con ellos, también sabía que mis actos venían en parte por las decisiones que ellos tomaron sobre mí, cada vez me sentía con menos posibilidades para salir de aquí, como si todo se estuviese derrumbando pedazo a pedazo.

-No creo que tú desearas hacer tales cosas Eren-llevó su mano acariciar mis cabellos-

Yo reí inconscientemente y aparté su mano lejos de mí.

-¿Quién le dijo eso? Yo maté a esas personas por mi propia cuenta, ellos no tienen nada que ver en esto. Tengo mis propias razones para acabar con su asquerosa asociación-finalicé con una sonrisa-

Erwin no se inmutó por mis palabras. Yo sentía toda la ira hacia ellos a flor de piel, no olvidaría el día que asesinaron a la madre de Sam, mucho menos el pensar que existían muchos niños amenazados por ellos.

El comandante se levantó sin darme la espalda, su cuerpo se hallaba frente a mí de brazos cruzados tras su espalda. Su presencia era imponente y yo no me deje abatir por ella, me mantuve firme con mi semblante conflictivo que no pensaba ceder ante nada.

-¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme?-me tendió una mano-

-Sólo íbamos hablar-le recordé-

-No hemos acabado aún-me informó sin apartar su mano-

Me levanté sin aceptar la ayuda de su mano, mi cuerpo se hallaba a la perfección salvo por la ausencia de mis poderes. Si los tuviera conmigo hubiera esperado que Erwin se desconcentrara y así escapar, pero estas personas no eran despreocupados y se aseguraron de cuartar mis movimientos.

Erwin me guío a salir de allí, caminaba por delante de mí como si lo fuese a seguir fielmente. No se equivocaba, debía hacerlo por ahora al no tener ninguna carta a favor.

Me encontraba siguiéndolo por los exteriores del castillo rodeado por frondosos e impecables jardines decorados con estatuas de ángeles. En medio de nuestro camino, pude ver varios subordinados rondando en las inmediaciones de la gran estructura rocosa. Los más cercanos se detenían a saludar a Erwin con un saludo un tanto extraño, suponía que se debía a las normas de un soldado. Mi presencia les generaba curiosidad, reconocían lo que era pero no parecían saber quién era, los soldados me observaban con recelo desde diferentes puntos sin preguntar por mí, mas no me repudiaban por haber matado a sus compañeros. Era probable que Erwin no haya informado de nada con respecto a mí, ¿Por qué? Él parecía haberse percatado de mis dudas ya que volteo a verme y me sonrió. Empezaba a odiar más esa sonrisa.

Entramos por una puerta trasera del catillo, apartado de todo tipo de gente y nos detuvimos frente a dos grandes portones color rojizo, con detalles desgastados. El comandante sacó una llave que llevaba atada a su cuello, parecía igual de antigua que la puerta y era de esperar puesto que aquella fue la que permitió que se abriera.

Nos adentramos dentro del gran salón. Debía admitir que al presenciar ese especio quedé impactado por lo espacioso que era, daba abasto para guardar un sinfín de cosas. Dentro de este, se hallaban cuadros, cajas, objetos tan rutinarios como juguetes, armas y sobre todo estantes con libros y otra clase de archivos. Eso fue lo que capté a primera vista, pero estaba seguro que había mucho más allí.

-No toques nada-me advirtió Erwin-

-No pensaba robar nada-respondí molesto-

-Muchos de estos objetos están malditos por fuerzas demoniacas, ahora no lo sientes debido a que bloquee esa zona tuya sensible a lo paranormal. En el peor de los casos, estás energías se impregnan en los seres y torturan su alma hasta consumirla. Son juguetes para los demonios-me explicó-

-No le temo a los demonios-espeté-

-Deberías tenerlo-me corrigió-¿Qué sabes sobre ellos?

Cuando me preguntó aquello, lo único que pude pensar fue en Levi y Hanji, si bien sabía a qué se dedicaban, toda esta confusión entre lo malo y lo bueno ya lo había superado hace tiempo. Lo único que me interesaba era demostrarme a mí mismo que, al igual que la gente, ellos tenían sentimientos y razones que les llevaban actuar como lo hacían. Aún si debía arriesgar mi vida.

-Eran ángeles, por lo que tenía entendido-era lo único válido para esta persona que logré decir-

-Uno de ellos inició todo, amo y señor de las tinieblas-me explicó-Se le conoce como Satán, pero hemos descubierto que su nombre no es como lo dicen. El rey de los demonios no suele presentarse, es difícil que lo haga, para ello tiene demonios en su poder. Señores demonios que tienen a su mandado seis demonios de categoría inferior, se conocen bastante pero nuestro listado queda reducido a un puñado de los más peligrosos. Levi, es quien encabeza esa lista.

-¿A qué quiere llegar?-pregunté desconfiado-

-Quiero que tomes la mejor decisión, he visto tus poderes, eres más fuerte de lo que crees.

-Lo que yo decida o no, es problema mío-fruncí el ceño-

-Lo sé, pero primero que tengas el plano claro-tomó un archivador repleto de papeles y lo lanzó sobre una mesa frente a mí-Echa un vistazo.

Lo miré y luego fijé mi vista en el archivador, mis manos se encontraban indecisas por abrirlo, dentro de esto no encontraría nada bueno. Como lo esperaba, al abrirlo lo primero que vi fueron imágenes archivadas con fecha, nombre y locación, donde se veían distintos tipos de atrocidades. Hubiera deseado que sólo fuese gente descuartizada o muerta, pero había mucho más. Familias calcinadas, niños envueltos en sacrificios, gente con su rostro deformado en una serie de sentimientos que se dejaban apreciar en ellos, violaciones, mis manos no dejaban de girar las paginas observando un sinnúmero de imágenes horrorosas.

-Hay muchos más de esos archivadores en nuestras manos, todos ellos llevan registro de actividad demoniaca directa. Eso es lo más sutil que puedo enseñarte.

-¿Hay más…?-pregunté inmerso en el impacto visual y mental-

-Un demonio, sólo es un ser llevado por sus deseos oscuros. No sienten, no aman, no tienen nada, simples seres vacíos.

¿Levi y Hanji eran capaces de hacer estas cosas? Pero no importaba cuantas imágenes entraran a mi mente, las palabras que me brindó Hanji la noche anterior no me permitían creer que esto fuera tan cierto como él decía serlo. Sus actos, si bien no me demostraron afecto como toda familia, ellos siempre estuvieron allí y ahora más que nunca he encontrado indicios de sentimientos en ellos.

-No los conoces-me negué-

-Seres hechos de codicia, son expertos en persuadir. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar del significado de un beso?

-No-sus palabras empezaban a enredarme-

-El beso es el acto más simbólico para demostrar amor, considerado en varias culturas de distintas formas pero todos concuerdan en lo mismo. Un demonio no puede besar, pero sí pueden relacionarse sexualmente ya que la lujuria los alimenta.

Justo como una estaca en el corazón, sus palabras me apuñalaron sin consideración. Este hombre parecía saber muchas cosas, era imposible que conociera esa parte de mí pero sabía utilizar sus palabras logrando así, destruir mi mundo de a poco. Las veces que intenté besar a Levi, esté me apartó a golpes.

-Es mentira, ¿Ustedes qué? Se hacen llamar justicieros y esperanza para la humanidad y no son más que unos hipócritas. Utilizan todo a su paso para lograr sus ambiciones, no les importa el sufrimiento de los demás o qué piense esa gente de sus actos ¡Desprecian a los demonios siendo que no se diferencian en nada a ellos!-defendí mi postura-

El sonido de un golpe en la puerta nos interrumpió, Erwin le indicó a quien estuviese afuera que entrara. Mike apareció por la puerta, no podía ser peor, tendría a estas dos personas junto a mí. Pero no fue así, sí podía ser peor, Hannes entraba junto al hombre sin expresión. Ambos se fijaron en mí, Mike con la misma fría mirada de siempre y Hannes igual de loco que cuando lo encontré en el calabozo.

-Hannes, acércame el expediente Jaeger por favor-le pidió al loco-

-Sí comandante-obedeció y acercó a un estante apartado, mirándome de reojo-

Mike se puso detrás de mí, su enorme tamaño y presencia me amenazaban para no moverme. Parecía un perro guardián, uno con su genética considerablemente alterada para que creciera desproporcionadamente y así generara temor.

Hannes volvió con una pequeña carpeta con el apellido "Jaeger" escrita en la portada. Ese mismo apellido con el que me llamó con anterioridad. No aparté mis ojos de esa carpeta.

-Ten-me tendió Erwin al recibirla de Hannes-

-¿Para qué?-la recibí sin desviar mi mirada-

-Ábrela-me ordenó-

No la abrí porque él me lo ordenara, sentía que debía hacerlo. Dentro de esa delgada carpeta había unos expedientes de dos personas, Carla y Grisha Jaeger, ambos pertenecientes a la asociación de capas negras, destacados por sus habilidades. Grisha destacado por ser un niño prodigio bastante poderoso, con un gran número de derrotas hacia demonios. Ambos muertos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunté confuso-

-Son tus padres.

Mi corazón se detuvo, ¿Mis padres? No eso no era posible, yo fui abandonado por ellos cuando tenía meses de nacido. Ellos jamás me quisieron, todo esto era mentira.

-Ellos no son mis padres-respondí lanzándole la carpeta-Yo no tengo padres.

-Eren…debes creernos-agregó Hannes-

-Tus padres fueron asesinados por Levi y te llevó con él-corroboró Erwin-

-Creí que habías muerto junto con ellos, pero tu cuerpo jamás fue hallado, estuviste todo este tiempo vivo…-Hannes se acercó a mí, sus ojos empezaban a derramar lágrimas-

-¡No! ¡Todo esto es mentira!-me alejé, topándome con Mike que se encontraba detrás de mí-

-Levi sólo te quiere para sus propósitos, tienes una fuerza que no te imaginas Eren ¿Crees que un demonio se ocuparía de un bebé humano así nada más?

Levi me quería para sus propósitos…eso era verdad. Sentía cómo el pequeño mundo que aún conservaba conmigo se destrozaba, los recuerdos, las peleas, sus voces, nuestra casa, mis cumpleaños, sus aromas, Levi…Levi…

-¡Ustedes no saben nada de mí!-grité apretando los puños-

Seguido a mí grito, sentí como de mi interior algo emergía y junto a ello una inexplicable ráfaga de viento se expandió a mí alrededor, desordenando todo lo presente en ese salón. Erwin, Mike y Hannes también fueron alejados de mí, sentía mi pecho arder acompañado de unas incontrolables ganas por matar. Había recuperado mis poderes, podía sentirlo. Me di media vuelta pero de inmediato, Mike se lanzó sobre mí, dejándome boca abajo y sosteniendo mis brazos. Con uno de sus brazos fue suficiente para sostener los míos, mientras que con su mano desocupada tocó mi espalda encerrando nuevamente todos mis poderes. Fue mi oportunidad para salir y la había perdido.

-Mike, suficiente-le ordenó y el hombre dejó mi cuerpo en paz-Eren lamento esto.

-¿Dónde está Kuro?-exigí saber-Me iré ahora.

-Mike tuvo que interferir con tu mascota, de lo contrario no podríamos traerte con nosotros.

¿Interferir? ¿Qué demonios quería decir con interferir?

-¿Qué le hicieron a Kuro…?-pregunté mordiendo mis dientes-

-Lo más probables es que se encuentre bien, ese perro también es de origen demoniaco.

-¿¡Qué le hicieron!?-volví a preguntar esta vez más desesperado-

Antes de escuchar alguna que otra respuesta Mike logró inmovilizar mi cuerpo completo con un golpe en mi nuca. No pude mover nada, ni siquiera mis labios para pronunciar alguna palabra. Erwin parecía molesto por su actitud, lo estaba regañando con sus ojos que bajaron a verme con dulzura y pena. Asqueroso.

-Lo llevaré a mi habitación, ordenen un poco aquí-tomó el expediente Jaeger y se acercó a mí-Hannes, aún es muy pronto.

-Entiendo capitán-respondió con su lúgubre semblante-

-Mike, no bajes la guardia-le ordenó y me tomó en brazos, nuevamente-

Como odiaba esto, estar inmovilizado por estos malditos mientras mi interior se retorcía en desesperación y deseos de salir corriendo de aquí. Quería a Levi, también a Hanji, los quería a ambos para que me negaran todo esto. Todas estas mentiras que había escuchado, me hacían pensar demasiadas cosas. Yo no podía ser un simple objeto para ellos, todos estos años que hemos pasado juntos hasta Levi ha tenido muestras de afecto.

"Seres hechos de codicia, son expertos en persuadir"

Eso no era cierto, podía sentirlo en ellos. Nuevamente estas odiosas ganas de llorar me invadían, no mostraría mis lágrimas frente a estas personas aunque tuviera que aguantar el dolor en mi pecho.

La habitación de Erwin quedaba en lo alto de una torre, era espaciosa y bien iluminada. Pegada a la ventana había un escritorio lleno de papeles y a unos pasos de ese mueble, había una cama tamaño King para sus horas de sueño. Estaba cubierta por un cobertor color crema, al igual que las dos pequeñas almohadas de decoración bordadas a mano. Me tendió sobre ella, preocupándose que mi cabeza no quedase en una posición incómoda, claro que el estar allí ya era lo era.

Se sentó a mi lado, yo no quería verlo y lo único que pude hacer para impedirlo fue cerrar los ojos. Al negarme la vista, el sentido de mi olfato se agudizó y podía aspirar el fuerte aroma de Erwin impregnado en la almohada. No podía hacer nada más que acostumbrarme a ese aroma, nada haría deshacerme de ello por ahora.

El mantener mis ojos cerrados, me llevó adentrarme en un profundo sueño, después de todo no podría hacer nada más y esto me permitía, aunque fuese por un momento, escapar de estos tortuosos sentimientos.

-o-

El dulce cantar de una mujer se hacía escuchar en una habitación de blancas cortinas, por la puerta entraba un hombre a paso calmado. Frente a él, la mujer que se encontraba en una silla mecedora, ya se había percatado de su presencia pero no dejó de cantarle al bulto que tenía en sus brazos.

-Se duerme rápido con tu voz-tocó el hombro de la mujer y hablo despacio-

-Estuvo inquieto toda la mañana, se cansó después de un rato-habló dulcemente la mujer, viendo al pequeño en sus brazos-

-Es igual a ti cuando duerme-halagó el hombre-

-Sí lo dices por la boca abierta me voy a enfadar…-advirtió la mujer-De todos modos, tiene tus hermosos ojos. Podremos cuidarlo nosotros dentro de la asociación cuando ya sea mayor-sonrió satisfecha-

-Podremos estar a su lado-confirmó Grisha-

-Siempre cuidaremos de ti Eren, serás un gran niño-besó la frente del pequeño, teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo-Te amamos.

La mujer continuó meciéndose en su silla junto al hombre a su lado, que escuchaba la dulce melodía de su esposa esparcirse dentro de esa habitación, arrullando a su pequeño.

-o-

La canción dentro de mi sueño, continúo resonando en mí impidiéndome despertar de golpe. No estaba seguro de qué había soñado, tampoco pude visualizar el rostro de esas tres personas en la habitación, pero la dulce canción de cuna continuaba latente en mi mente y calmaba mi intranquilo corazón.

¿Era yo? No, debió ser producto de mi imaginación debido a lo que ocurrió antes. Erwin continuaba allí, al verme despertar me sonrió bondadosamente. Hace un momento odiaba su maldita sonrisa, mejor dicho odiaba todo en él, y ahora, inexplicablemente su sonrisa me brindó un poco de calor. Debía de estar muy trastornado para sentir eso.

Mi cuerpo ya no estaba rígido, absolutamente todo estaba con libre movimiento. Me enderecé con lentitud, no quería que mi cabeza diera vueltas por el apresurado movimiento. Por la ventana se podía ver que ya empezaba anochecer, últimamente me la pasaba durmiendo. A un costado de la cama, en un pequeño velador, se hallaba una bandeja con comida que hizo rugir mi estómago al presenciar esa suculenta imagen. Mi orgullo me lo impedía y en mi boca ya se empezaba a crear saliva como un perro hambriento. No había probado ningún poco de alimento desde que desperté.

-Adelante, no tiene nada-me animó a comer con una risa-

-No tengo hambre-respondí sometido a mi orgullo-

-Eso no es lo que me cuenta tu estomago-se estiró alcanzar la bandeja-

Debido a que Erwin estaba sentado a los pies de la cama, al estirarse subió con la mayoría de su cuerpo sobre la cama, quedando sobre mí. Tenía su gran y trabajado pecho frente a mi rostro lo que me hizo enrojecer inexplicablemente.

Tomó la bandeja con comida y la dejo en mis piernas para que comiera. Yo oculté mi rostro al continuar sonrojado y sentir su atención puesta en mí, sólo empeoró el efecto.

-Lamento la actitud de Mike, está acostumbrado actuar rápido-se disculpó por su compañero-

-Me da igual-respondí sin alargar el tema-

-¿Vas a comer? O, ¿Necesitas que te ayude?-me ofreció con un leve humor en él-

-¡No! Puedo solo-tomé la bandeja y empecé a comer por mí propia cuenta-

Empecé a comer fingiendo que no tenía hambre, como lo había dicho. Sin embargo, el sabor de la comida me embriagaba con cada bocado y deseando más, empecé a comer desmesuradamente ocasionando risas del comandante frente a mí.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-le pregunté molesto-

-Me gusta verte comer tan decidido-sonrió-

Una vez más, me sonroje pero esta vez al verlo sonreír. Esto estaba mal, yo odiaba a esta persona y era un enemigo para mí. Ahora odiaba mucho más a mi persona por actuar de esta forma frente a él.

Deje lo poco que quedaba de comida de lado, lo había devorado casi todo hasta que la molesta presencia de Erwin me empezaba a intranquilizar.

-Tu bolso está listo, puedes irte-me informó-

-¿Me va a dejar ir?-pregunté extrañado-

-Sí no crees lo que te decimos, tendrás que comprobarlo tú mismo. Recuerda que eres bienvenido aquí cuando desees, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme-me ofreció seriamente-

-No se preocupe, no volveré-me negué rotundamente-

-No lo olvides.

Sin más que hablar, Erwin me guío por los pasillos del castillo para buscar mi bolso y dejarme ir. Me confirmó que nadie sabía quién era y aseguró que tampoco se sabría. Quedaría libre, pese a que la ley me exigía estar aquí, él me dejaría ir. Por un momento creí que todo esto sería mentira, alguien me tendería una trampa o algo por el estilo, pero cuando me entregó mi bolso y me guío a una salida apartada de la multitud, me sentí más seguro. Hasta que Mike llegó corriendo hacia donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó a Mike-

-Es Levi, está aniquilando soldados cerca de aquí-informó preocupado-

Su nombre activó todos mis sentidos, listo para ir hacia donde informaba ese hombre. Levi vino por mí, no estaba equivocado al decir que no era un simple objeto. Mi demacrado rostro pareció ver la luz, quería correr hacia él.

-Iremos, Eren debes irte a tu casa-me ordenó-

-No, iré con ustedes-me impuse-

-Es peligroso, debes irte-repitió Erwin, esta vez enfadado-

-No me hará daño, iré con ustedes-no cambié mi opinión-

Mike me fulminaba con la mirada, estaba cansado de ese hombre era lo único que hacía desde que me conoció. Erwin no me dijo nada, mantuvimos nuestras miradas sobre nosotros, yo decidido y él intentando convencerme de que me fuera.

-Lleva tus katanas y oculta tu rostro. No deben enterarse de tu identidad-aceptó-

-¡Sí!-acepté-

Por primera vez desde que conversamos, ambos concordamos algo. No tardé en cambiarme, debido a que los capas negras ya sabían de mi presencia tuve que hacerlo frente a ellos. Por suerte sólo era la parte de arriba.

Ambos tomamos caminos distintos, yo no podía estar junto a ellos producto a mi posición, pero ambos llegaríamos al mismo punto. Aún no recuperaba mis poderes, tuve que forzar mi rendimiento normal para correr rápido y sin descanso. Ahora me daba cuenta que sin ellos, mi actividad física disminuía considerablemente, tal vez siempre conservé esa parte de mi poder desde pequeño, ya que los deportes siempre se me dieron bien. No me importó cuan cansado estuviera, con sólo tener a Levi en mi mente era capaz de exigirme más de lo que podía dar.

Una silueta negra apareció al doblar en una esquina, era Levi, pero aún no me encontraba en el punto indicado por Erwin. ¿Había dejado de atacar a los soldados al sentir mi presencia? Me detuve y empecé a caminar rápido hacia él. Su rostro se encontraba con rastros de sangre y sus ojos se mimetizaban con aquellas gotas carmín en su piel. Mantenía su mirada sobre mí y yo sobre él, al verlo sonreí y quise empezar a correr de nuevo para aferrarme a su cuello y así finalizar esta pesadilla de una vez por todas.

No fue tan fácil como lo imagine, las palabras de antes regresaron a mi como disparos en mi cabeza. Levi había matado a mis padres, me engañaron, me utilizaron y no me amaron. Me detuve abruptamente, Levi se percató del repentino cambio en mi ritmo y rostro. Estaba a pocos metros de él.

-¿Viniste por mí…?-me digné a preguntar-

-Ya sabes que me debes tus poderes, no te vas a morir sin antes llevar a cabo lo planeado-se excusó-

-Levi… ¿Soy sólo un objeto?-pregunté sombríamente-

-¿A qué viene este interrogatorio?

-Necesito saber… ¿Qué ocurrió con mis padres?-pregunté temiendo escuchar lo peor-

-Ya hablamos esto varias veces, no seas molesto y vamos.

-No-me negué por primera vez-¿Es cierto que tú mataste a mis padres?

Hubo un silencio, mis palabras parecían no haber turbado la frialdad de Levi. En mi interior rogaba que me negara lo que acababa de decir, volviéramos a casa y me castigara todo lo que quisiera. Después llegaría Hanji a curar mis heridas, yo haría la cena mientras ellos discutían, y tal vez, Levi me dejaría dormir con él en la noche…

-Yo los mate.

Sus palabras fueron como una bomba, destruyendo todo a su paso, borrando todos los recuerdos y descuartizando todo mi pecho. Una parte de mí intentaba bloquear aquellas palabras, mientras otra, la más fuerte, repetía como megáfono sus palabras.

-N-no, eso es mentira…-me negué a creer-

-Yo maté a tus padres-sonrió-Después de que exterminaran dos de mis demonios, ¿Qué mejor que quitarles su maldito engendro? Sacrificándose por un mocoso, con razón fue tan fácil acabar con ellos.

-¡Estás mintiendo!-grité con mis ojos llenos de lágrimas-

-¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Lucharas en vano al igual que los desgraciados que tus padres? No tardaré nada en enviarte junto a ellos. Al igual que esas basuras, serás presa fácil.

-No te perdonaré…-susurré-

Escuchaba la risa de Levi junto a mí, era lo único que llenaba la vacía cascara que era ahora. No había nada, cada palabra que salió de su boca fue mutilando mis plegarias para que todo esto fuera mentira. Los distintos recuerdos a su lado, cada uno de ellos, se fueron quemando transformándose en el ardor de mi pecho. Y el amor incondicional que les tuve a ambos, sobre todo el amor que le tenía a Levi fue reemplazado por el fuerte deseo de verlo muerto frente a mis ojos.

Dicen que del amor al odio, hay sólo un paso. Pero eso no calzaba conmigo, porque ni el mismo odio era capaz de explicar los desgarradores deseos que carcomían mi persona y daban paso a una nueva. Muerto, lo quería muerto. Mis deseos empezaban a recorrer mis extremidades, mis músculos se tensaban, sostuve mis katanas con fuerza entre mis manos y me lancé a cortar su cuello.

Él me esquivó como si se tratase de un juego, me proporcionó una fuerte patada que me dejó pegado en la pared. El golpe fue fuerte, mis poderes no habían vuelto y yo sentía cómo mi cuerpo palpitaba tras el impacto. Levi se aceró a mí y con su pie aplastó mi cabeza, haciendo presión contra el suelo.

-Dime Eren, ¿Qué vas hacer?-me preguntó serenamente-

-Kjh… ¡T-te voy a destruir!-proferí en un grito desgarrador-

Logré mover mi cuerpo y mover mi katana en su pierna, no logré cortarla pero sí le ocasioné un rasguño con ella. Levi se chasqueó la lengua al ver que pude tocarlo. Me levanté y pude sentir mis energías regresando, había recuperado mis poderes.

Sin moverme de mi posición, centre mi atención en los pies de Levi e hice explotar la acera bajo ellos. Él lo esquivó como si nada, saltó y con sus ojos me inmovilizó dirigiéndose hacia mí, listo para descuartizarme con una de sus garras.

No mostré ninguna gota de temor, en este mundo no había nada para mí. Yo mismo me había convertido en una caja carente de toda emoción, salvo mis deseos de venganza y deseos de matar. Sin embargo, me negaba a someterme ante él y que este fuera mi fin. No moriría aquí, no sin antes verlo muerto. Fruncí el ceño, desafiante ante él incluso sin poder moverme.

Una sombra se cruzó entre nosotros, deteniendo a Levi y protegiéndome tras su espalda. Por unos segundos, vi la espalda de Levi frente a mí defendiéndome de lo que fuese que me estuviera atacando siendo que era Erwin quien se encontraba allí. Me sentí un completo estúpido ante esa ilusión.

Levi saltó y se alejó de nosotros, el comandante volteo hacia mí para corroborar que estuviera bien. Luego se levantó conmigo a sus espaldas y se enfrentó a la mirada de Levi.

-¿No tienes que jugar con tu perro Erwin?-se burló Levi-

-Vengo a salvar a un pequeño niño-le dijo Erwin-

-No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo.

-Ahora tendrás, ya que Eren no estará a tu lado-le retó con la mirada-

Levi frunció el ceño molesto frente a las palabras de Erwin. Aún tenía esas ganas de acabar con él, avancé un paso pero quien se encontraba frente a mí me detuvo. Él me tomó en brazos, sin importarle que lo pudiera ver alguien de los capas negras. Levi gruñó al verme en los brazos de Erwin, no le agradaba ver como ese hombre le arrebataba su arma, siempre supo que él podría decirme la verdad sobre mis padres y así estropear su plan.

-Por ahora nos iremos de aquí Eren-me sostuvo con un brazo mientras que con el otro dirigió los cables de su equipo para abandonar este lugar-

-No te vas a quedar con ese mocos Erwin-quiso cortar los cables de su equipo, pero yo lo detuve reprimiendo su energía con un campo de fuerza que cree en ese momento-Eren, me perteneces-declaró fríamente-

-Te mataré-respondí crudamente, reflejando mis deseos con mi mirada puesta en él-

Erwin logró salir de allí conmigo. Volando por los aires, ahora me hallaba en otros brazos huyendo de un campo de batalla. Abrazado al cuello de Erwin, no desvié mí vista de donde proveníamos, donde se encontraba Levi.

-Te quedarás en el cuartel mientras quieras, nos ocuparemos que no te encuentre-me dijo Erwin con suma delicadeza-

Ya no podría volver a lo que alguna vez llamé casa, todo se había destruido. No me detendría a lamentar la mentira que fue mi vida, los recuerdos, mis sentimientos y su calor, ya no había espacio para ello. Lo único que podía lamentar ahora, era el no haber acabado con él en ese instante.

No existía nada por lo que lamentarse, nada por lo que sobrevivir y nada por lo que sonreír.

-Erwin, me uniré a los capas negras y acabaré con Levi-juré-

_**Continuará….**_

_**Quien quiera lanzar piedras, no lo haga c: Nuestro pobre Eren se enteró de la verdad y este ha sido el resultado, se nos viene el Eruren? Chan chan chan. La verdad es que nunca pongo las parejas que van a salir en el transcurso del fanfic, nacen de la nada así que no se sorprendan. Creo que todos adivinaron que era Hannes, era muy obvio. Los pensamientos de Levi fueron un poco cortos pero serán más largos el otro cap c: Ahora recen y tengan fe en el futuro de ambos, escucharé sus plegarias c: **_

_**Hice un Facebook dedicado a los fics, para que pregunten cualquier duda que tengan respecto y mantenerlos informados de los fics en caso de que me demoré más o actualice. En fin muchas cosas. Se llama: **_**Haru Walks**_** (no me dejaba poner 19 así que puse lo más neutro permitido que encontré) O está el link en mi perfil :3**_

_**Respondo reviews:**_

**Vivaelsasunaru: Muchas gracias me alegró que te guste 3 *-* ahora sí cambiaron las cosas…siempre trato de actualizar pronto pero las obligaciones D: Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Yukosama:Ahora sí estarás picada...ewe**

**Atheenea: Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy , muchas gracias por leer 3**

**Kokoa Kirkland: Gracias! Me alegro que te guste :3 3**

**EnllyUki: Muchas gracias *-* a veces siento que me sumerjo mucho en los sentimientos y detalles y eso hace que sea más lento, pero me gusta así c: me alegro que también te guste y cree lo mismo que siento yo. Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy cuídate nos leemos 3 **

**Rinaloid: Ahora Eren quedó destrozado i-i espero que te haya gustado este cap , cuídate y nos leemos 3 **

**Yaoi fujoshi: Espero que este cap te haya gustado y trataré de actualizar pronto c: cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Valepaz1992: Gracias a ti por leer 3 espero que este cap te haya gustado cuídate nos leemos :3 **

**Fujimy: Levi ahora sí fue hiriente i-i…y el bebé de ellos vendrá solo pido paciencia por cómo están las cosas ahora :c Y esperanza por el futuro de ellos. Espero te siga gustando y paciencia con Levi, cuídate mucho nos leemos 3 **

**Ola-chan: Bueno, fue Eren quien se llevó la peor parte en este cap? Gracias por leer espero te siga gustanto cuídate nos leemos c: 3**

**Antosama:Ya llegó el nuevo cap c:! espero te haya gustado.**

**SelenaKirkland: Holo! Muchas gracias me alegro que te haya gustado tanto, la identidad de esa persona era de esperar, según yo, y ahora que Eren sabe la verdad hay que tener paciencia. Espero te haya gustado el cap y te siga gustando el fic, cuídate nos leemos 3**

**Tsuki Uchiha: Lamentablemente, nuestro Levi no hizo eso u_u Espero te haya gustado el cap de hoy, muchas gracias por leer cuídate nos leemos :3 3 **

**Azula Rivaille: ¡SÍ! Era Hannes! Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy. Cuídate nos leemos :3 3**

_**A medida que pueda ir respondiendo reviews lo iré haciendo, no siempre puedo por falta de tiempo y subir rápido la conti. **_

_**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen y siguen la historia, no duden en dejar un review y cualquier sugerencia o crítica constructiva son bienvenidas.**_

_**Cuídense mucho y que tengan un lindo día :3! **_

_**Nos leemos!**_


End file.
